


Taken

by DayLightDove



Series: Living [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe, Battle, Drama, Family, Fatherly!Satan, Mind Control, OC parents for Yukio and Rin, Satan is not evil, Yukio and Rin are not brothers, lot's of OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 47,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayLightDove/pseuds/DayLightDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU) Rin, the youngest child of Satan, is captured by the exorcist and they plan to use him as a weapon. Yukio and Shiro soon rescue the boy and grow to care for him. After Shiro dies, Yukio tries to keep him hidden from both Satan and the Vatican, but it's hard when demons, exorcists, and a group called Witches is after him. But who are the witches and why are they after him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first Blue Exorcist story. I hope people like this. This is also found on Fanfiction.  
> Rin and Yukio aren't brothers in this. And this story was not made to offend anyone.  
> I don't own ANE/BE  
> Onto the story!

A few years ago two boys were born on at the same time; December 27th at 4:02 am.

The first boy was human. His name was Yukio. He looked much like his mother, Yuri, with chocolate-brown hair and turquoise eyes. His father, Hiro, also had chocolate-brown hair that tied in a ponytail reaching the middle of his neck but had dark brown eyes. Both Yuri and Hiro were exorcist, meaning they protected people from demons that try to possess people.

Then somewhere hidden in a wooded area, a half-human, half-demon was born. His name was Rin. His hair was navy blue and he had shockingly blue eyes. His ears where like that of an elf and there were two stubs on his back near his shoulder blades. He had a thin navy blue tail that if stroked, you could feel fur, it also had a tuff of fur at the end. Blue fire surrounded the youth but did not harm it. His mother, Akimi, held him close, the flames never burning her. She had golden hair that was shoulder length and bangs that were to the left. She had blue eyes that shined like the morning sky. Akimi was an exorcist, but she would be punished for this, barring the child of a demon. And not just any demon, no anyone could tell that by the blue flames this child was the son of Satan.

Akimi was waiting for the Gehenna Gate to open so she and her child could leave Assiah, Earth.

Suddenly a voice called out to her. "Akimi! What are you doing?"

She held the child closer to her and turn towards the voice. Shiro Fujimoto. Akimi thought he would be there to congratulate Yuri on her child. Yes she knew about her child, they were friends after all. But then again he's probably her to do something with Rin. He is the spawn of Satan after all.

She glared, "Why are you here Shiro?"

"Akimi you can't keep that child! You know what the Grigori will order if they find him! If they find you!" Shiro said.

"You and I both know they already know. In fact that's why you're here isn't it?" Akimi said bitterly.

"Akimi..." Shiro began, but was interrupted by Akimi.

"Do not worry. I am heading to Gehenna with Rin to raise him. I know he wouldn't be treated kindly if he were to stay in Assiah, and I do not wish for my darling to destroy anyone to get to his son."

"Akimi how are you going to survive in Gehenna!? I'm surprised you survived that monster's birth!"

"He is not a monster! He is a child!" Just then a demon walked in on them. Shiro got out his gun but as he was about to shoot the demon Akimi spoke, 'Is it here?" The demon nodded. "Good. Shiro don't stop me. If you do not wish to kill this child, and I know you don't, then let me go."

Shiro stood there for a moment then lowered his gun. He watched Akimi was picked up by the demon and Rin's face showing as she was picked up. The child smiled at him as he and his mother were carried away.

When the Grigori asked what happened, Shiro said they were already gone. He then visited Yuri and Hiro and couldn't help but adore Yukio. Yuri and Hiro asked him to watch over Yukio should something happened to them. Shiro agreed.

About 7 years later, the family was attacked by a demon, the parents disappearing, and Yukio received a mashou. Shiro took the boy in and taught him about exorcists, the boy being only seven.

Meanwhile in Gehenna a 7-year-old half-demon ran around with one of his older brothers, the king of earth, Amaimon. His father watched with a small smile. The boy looked so much like him! The king of Gehenna had fiery blue eyes, dark navy blue hair that reached mid-neck, the bangs grown out, and two black horns atop his head. He wore a pitch-black suit with a crimson under shirt. His enormous wings were folded to his back, they're black color making it look like a large shadow behind him. His tail, which had a sharp point at the end instead of a tuff of fur, lay neatly across his lap. Yes he does not sound like the Satan you'd suspect but he's only different in Gehenna because then people will fear him.

You'd think that he'd have his tail hidden since it is one of the weakest points of a demon. But you see that is not the case for him. His tail is just another one of his weapons, because he doesn't have any weaknesses. Well he does have one. His youngest son, Rin.

At first he thought the child was going to be a pain, but then Akimi showed him the join in having the boy. All eight of the older sons enjoyed the boy as well. Said boy had grown quite a lot.

His navy blue hair was messy and grew in front of his intense blue eyes. He didn't have horns but when he activated his flames they formed some on his head. He wore a gray-blue t-shirt with black shorts. His tail, unlike his father's, was very sensitive and a hard tug on it made him cry out in pain. Rin only trusted his family with grooming his tail. His wings have grown, not enough to surround his entire body for protection, but it could surround his mid-section. You see full grown wings could surround the demons body and act as a shield since a wing was as hard as iron.

Satan actually began to teach his son how to use a sword. The boy didn't necessarily need to learn how but he needed something other than his flames to defend himself. Yes he had his claws and sometimes his tail could lash out. There was also his strength, but the sword would just be extra protection. But he didn't let him fight with or carry a real sword yet. No…only in practice. He also taught him how to control his flames. Rin wasn't a master yet as his emotions could still cause outbursts but otherwise the boy had control.

Akimi had taught Rin how to cook when he was 5. It didn't take long but soon the boy was a master at cooking. He actually helps out the chiefs even when his father tells him not to. And yes demons eat human foods, not humans. Gehenna is like the mirror image to Assiah. They had some of the same things in common, but demons were just...darker. Demons liked chaos and they had discipline, every demon had its place. If one mistakes its place, it's burned.

Akimi wasn't always with that idea but that's how things worked. Besides it brought joy to demons of all kinds to see chaos and torture.

As Satan thought of Akimi a sad smile came across his. She had died at the end of last year. It was very sad, but he was happy she had made it six years in Gehenna. During that time they had made sure Rin never left. One time, one of his older sons, the king of time, Samuel-or Mephisto as he is called now- had taken Rin to Assiah. They were fine until they ran into some exorcists. Mephisto told Rin to run and ended up losing the boy. Amaimon found him and brought him home.

Since that day Satan made sure to watch his boy. He did not want those filthy exorcist taking his child and doing who knows what. He knew they were most likely watching for the boy but he would not let them take him. That was a promise he made Akimi.

Who knew that promise would be broken so soon?


	2. Chapter 2

Ten-year-old Rin sat on the balcony outside his room. He was watching the blood red moon rise relaxing from a day of training. His wings were almost fully grown, meaning his age he will forever look like is nearing, and his father wanted to test their strength.

First he practiced flying, since he had larger wings Rin needed to learn how to make sharp turns and not bump into things. Then they tested the strength of them for protection. They discovered that when he curled them around himself he could cover everything but his forehead and below his knees. If he crouched he could cover everything though. To test their strength his father had low class demons try to scratch him. Fully developed wings could withstand a dragoon's bullet and a knight's sword. Holy water could leave singes upon the wings but it wouldn't get through to the demon's body. Rin's wings, though could withstand the attacks, still had scratches on the wings afterwards, but they were very shallow and short.

After that he was sent to his room to relax and what better way than watching the blood red moon rise into the black, cloudy sky. Suddenly he heard a voice from below. Amaimon? Who was he talking to?

Rin carefully flew towards the voice, wings already healed, and hid. Amaimon stood there talking into his phone.

"Yes they have improved." Amaimon said into the deivice.

"I do not think father would approve, brother." Rin came to the conclusion he was talking to Maphisto since he never came to Gehenna.

"Don't you remember what happened last time? The exorcist.." Rin softly growled at the name. He remembered when Miphisto took him to Assiah. The fucking exorcist trying to capture him. "are probably still looking for him."

"They are? Well then father will definitely not approve."

"Isn't that what you said last time?"

"Maybe…I'll think about it could be fun."

With that Amaimon canceled the call and turn towards where Rin was hiding.

"You shouldn't spy on people little brother." He said as Rin stepped out with a pout.

"Like you're one to talk." Rin responded.

"Hey brother, how would you like to visit Assiah for some fun?" Amaimon asked. Rin froze in his spot, even his tail was still.

"S-So that's what you were talking about." The boy said, "But what about the exorcists?"

"They won't get you. If they want you they have to get through me and your other brother." Amaimon said, "Besides we could go site seeing."

"That sounds like fun!" Rin said, tail wagging in excitement. Then he frowned, "But don't we have to ask father?"

"I'll take care of that. You go back to your room now while I talk to father." Amaimon said. Rin huffed but left anyway. Amaimon made his way to the throne room knowing his father would be in there. It took a long time but in the end the decision was made.

In the morning Rin was awoken by a servant. He got dressed in a dark blue t-shirt, black jeans, and black convers. He headed down to the throne room as the servant had told him he was wanted there.

When he got there he found Amaimon and his father waiting there for him.

"What's going on?" The 10-year-old asked.

"Well," Satan began, "Last night your brother asked me if you could go to Assiah with him and you may go but you will be returning by sun down is that clear?"

"Yes!" Rin exclaimed his tail wagging in excitement once more. Even though he was nervous about the exorcists he still wanted to see Assiah. He heard there were so many places to visit, that Assiah was enormous.

Satan then opened the Gehenna Gate and Amaimon and Rin went through. As he watched then go, Satan couldn't help but feel as though something was going to happen, something bad. He could only hope it was just his feelings of Rin visiting Assiah.

When Rin and Amaimon came out of the gate, they instantly took off to site see. But they unknowingly had just escaped the exorcists that were coming because of the gate opening. The two visited many places in Japan, occasionally spreading a bit of chaos here and there. When the sun began to set, Amaimon told Rin it was time for them to go back to where the gate had opened and head home. But when they got there, they were not greeted by an open field, but exorcists surrounding them on all sides.

Amaimon pushed Rin behind him, much to Rin's protest, and glared at the people surrounding the two demons. Then the older of the two turn towards the other.

"Hey Rin, why don't we play hide-and-seek? You go hide and I'll find you." Amaimon said. Rin nodded in response. Rin opened his wings and with a flap and a jump he took off.

Amaimon then turned to the others and said, "Let's play."

* * *

Rin flew very fast away from the fight. Why this always happened when he came to Assiah, Rin did not know. The half-demon hid in a cave that was near-by, rapped his wings around himself, and waited.

It wasn't long until he hear someone outside the cave. Thinking it was Amaimon, the boy uncovered himself and headed towards the opening. When he walked out, he was suddenly grabbed by his arm. He began to thrash as a piece of paper was stuck to his back. It burned. He screamed and tried to get away by flying, but suddenly a voice said.

"You will not get away that easily!" As that was said, Rin felt himself be yanked to the ground. There was the sound of metal, then there was searing pain, it felt like he just lost two limbs. Then he screamed, a horrifyingly, inhuman, pain-filled scream.

Then all Rin knew was black.

* * *

Amaimon looked around at the bodies that covered the ground around him. The battle wasn't as fun as he thought it would be.

He began to walk in the direction his little brother had gone, when he heard it. It was a short pain-filled scream. It was Rin. Amaimon began to run in that direction when the second scream came. It was so horrifying that Amaimon froze for a moment. Then he took off. He used all ounces of his speed and power to reach the place the scream had come from.

When he finally got there, it was too late. The only evidence that Rin had been there was the two piles of ash, the burnt ground, the blood, and his sent ending there. But the most horrifying thing was the fact that all of the blood that coated the ground was Rin's.

The Gehenna Gate then opened and as Amaimon walked up to it he froze. He had no idea where Rin was or what pain he was in. He also now had to head back to Gehenna without the youngest prince and face his father.

Amaimon's only thought as he entered the gate was...

_'I'm dead'_

 


	3. Chapter 3

Shiro walked down the halls of a special exorcist prison. It was made for very powerful demons and aloud scientists or exorcists to study a curtain demon.

You see usually they don't have to call in the Paladin to deal with these demons, even if they're the more powerful ones, but for some odd reason they had to call him in from the monastery for this case. 10-year-old exorcist in training Yukio had asked if he could come along but Shiro said no since he had no idea what he was going to be dealing with.

Shiro met up with one of the exorcists that had caught the demon. Her name was Yasue Mori. She had black hair that was tied up in a pony-tail, sun-kissed skin, and royal blue eyes. She wore a black suit with black boots and had thin rimmed glasses. She was a dragoon/aria so she had a pistol strapped to her left hip.

"I'm glad you could make it Mr. Fujimoto." She said monotonously. She always had a very staid personality.

"What's the demon you had trouble with?" Shiro asked.

Yasue motioned for him to follow her. "The demon is the youngest prince of Satan. We caught it today. Since then we tried to get close to it but we can't get within a foot of it without being attacked. In fact we're just trying to help it. When we awoke after being knocked out Akio had told us he capture it. The demon's back was caked in blood but went the doctors approached it awoke and we couldn't get near it. It was a bitch to get in the cell and we still can't get near it."

The entire time she spoke in an uncaring voice. In fact she really didn't care. She was just here to get rid of any demon pest, but this one the Grigori wanted alive for some reason.

Shiro however was stuck on the first part.  _'The youngest prince of Satan? It couldn't be him right?'_

The two reached the cell with the numbers 642 on the metal door. You see these cells are covered in hidden seals and the room is a giant metal box. There is a window next to the door to observe the demon without going in as well.

Shiro was currently looking through that window. Within the room he saw a figure curled up in the corner. Navy blue hair matted in the back with blood, his tail as well. Dirt covered him. Blue eyes full of fear darted back and forth. Even though he was a mess, Shiro recognized the boy in the cell. It was Rin, the child he was supposed to kill 10 years ago, but couldn't. But why wasn't the boy hiding in his wings? Shiro was sure he had wings when he saw him so-.

Realization dawned on him. "His back was caked in blood." Shiro felt sorry for the child and wanted to help him.

 _"Maybe if I can gain his trust I can take care of him.'_ Shiro thought. He didn't want to harm Rin. No he wanted to care for Rin, but not for Satan but for Akimi.

"Let me go in there." Shiro demanded, "And when I go in there I want to leave us alone with no spying on us."

"But sir," Yasue said with an expressionless face, "I do not think that is a good idea."

"Trust me I'll be fine." Shiro said, "I can gain his trust and take care of him. He won't harm me. Trust me."

Yasue looked at him for a moment then mumbled a fine but he only got an hour. As she walked away Shiro entered the cell.

Once the door closed behind him, Rin looked up and began to growl. "Get out."

"Look I'm not here to hurt you." Shiro said but Rin just continued to growl.

"Look Rin-" Shiro tried again.

"How do you know my name?!" Rin shouted.

Shiro smiled softly, "I knew your mother."

"How?" Rin asked as he searched Shiro's face for any sign of a lie.

"I knew her because she was an exorcist. She and I were great friends. I even saw you when you were just born. In fact I was supposed to kill you." Rin then started growling again.

"Are you here to finish the job then?" Shiro looked shocked.

"No Rin I want to help you."

"Will let me go back home to my dad?"

"No."

"Then go away!"

"No I'm going to help you with you wounds and take care of you while you're here." Shiro then got closer to the trembling 10-year-old.

"I said GO AWAY!" Rin shouted trying to shrink back, but only causing pain.

"Let me help you. I know you're scared but I'll be here for you." Shiro said calmly, "They won't let you out but if you trust me I can make sure they don't kill you. If you don't trust me then trust your mother's faith in me."

Rin froze. He remembered his mother talking about how kind her friends were. He didn't really remember the names she mentioned but if this man was a friend then perhaps he can trust him.

Seeing he wasn't going to attack, Shiro made his way over to Rin. Rin then turned around so the Paladin could look at his back. It was completely covered in blood. There were two stumps that were where the demon's wings were and Shiro wasn't sure if they'd grow back.

Shiro then left telling Rin he'd be back soon. When he did return he had medical supplies with him. Shiro washed off the blood and dirt as much as he could, never touching the tail as he figure it was sensitive since it's a weak point. He then rapped the stubs up.

When he was finished, Shiro brought Rin some food and stayed with the boy until he fell asleep.

Shiro decide he would care for Rin, not for Satan but for Akimi.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a month since Rin was captured and in that time only Shiro was ever able to get close to the 10-year-old. His wings had grown back in but they never reached their full size, only being able to cover shoulders to waist. Rin still refused to have his tail touched, it still covered in dirt and blood. It seemed that even though the half-demon came to trust Shiro, only true family could touch the appendage.

Shiro had noticed that Rin looked rather lonely, scared, and bored throughout his time here. Then Shiro came up with an idea. The boy needed someone his age and/or a family member. He knew just who to get.

* * *

"So why am I here again?" ten-year-old Yukio asked as he and Shiro walked down the halls of the secret lab. Ever since his parents disappeared and Shiro took him in, Yukio had been training to be an exorcist with both Dragoon and Doctor.

"You're here to meet Satan's youngest son, Rin. I think you'll get along." Shiro answered with a smile. Yukio starred up at his adoptive father. He had been told about Rin plenty of times. Like how they were born at the same time on the same day. How Shiro was friends with both their mothers.

Shiro had also told him how he was the only one who could get close to Rin without coming out with burns and scratches.

"What makes you think I can get along with him?! What makes you think I want to get along with him?! What makes you think I won't die in there?!" Yukio exclaimed.

"You will. You'll want to. You won't." Shiro said simply answering each question while Yukio starred at him like he was crazy.

Soon they reached Rin's cell and Shiro motioned for Yukio to stay behind him. When they entered, Shiro expected Rin to start growling, showing he knew someone else was with him. Instead the boy just looked at him, curiosity filling the blue eyes. Shiro had noticed that Rin's pupils were only red when he used his flames or wanted to be threatening, so Shiro was the only one who has seen the blue eyes for what they were.

As Shiro and a hidden Yukio stepped closer to Rin, Shiro noticed how Rin's tail, which was usually curled protectively inwards, was slowly relaxing and started wave back and forth softly.

"Rin," Shiro said, "there's someone I'd like you to meet."

Rin just tilted his head in curiosity, "Who?"

Shiro grinned and pushed Yukio in front of him. "Rin this is Yukio. Yukio is the same age as you and he's becoming and exorcist like me. But don't worry he won't hurt you. And you can't hurt him alright?"

Amazingly Rin just sat there looking Yukio up and down. It amazed Shiro because whenever he tried to get Rin to be kind to another exorcist-even saying the same ending words-Rin would just attack them. Of course Shiro shouldn't suspect anything different considering what they were.

Rin felt something strange when he looked at Yukio. It wasn't an unfamiliar feeling, no he just hasn't felt it for a month. It was the feeling he would get whenever a family member was near. One he only got with his parents or brothers. It was a feeling that let him realize that he could trust this person and they would keep him safe. A feeling that helped him know they were family. He may be able to trust and feel safe with Shiro but it wasn't the same. That was just a feeling but this was saying that he and this Yukio were family?

Yukio however suddenly felt the urge to protect Rin from the Vatican. It was a feeling like when a family member wants to protect another family member. But that would mean he and this demon, Rin he reminded himself, were family?

"H-Hi." Yukio said as he stuck out a hand for Rin to shake. At first Rin curled in on himself, trying to hide within his wings, since he thought Yukio was going hurt him. But then the feeling came back and he slowly uncurled himself and took the hand.

"H-Hi." Rin responded. The two really didn't know what to talk about and Shiro just stood in the background watching. Suddenly Yukio caught sight of Rin's tail.

"What happened?! Is your tail supposed to look like that?!" Yukio said making a grab for the appendage. Rin's tail immediately curled back in and Rin's wings curled around himself.

"Uh Yukio I wouldn't do that." Shiro said, "You should know a demon's most venerable place is its tail making it very sensitive."

Shiro figured Rin only let his family touch the tail, but he wasn't going to tell Yukio, at least not yet. And he he could've called Mephisto in a long time ago but...its Mephisto.

"B-But his tail shouldn't look like that!" Yukio protested, "And it's my job of a Doctor to take care of things like that."

"You've never taken care of a demon. Much less a very small demon that injured on its most venerable appendage." Shiro retaliated.

"I don't care. I want to help him." Yukio said seriously meaning to end the argument.

Shiro smiled, "Alright."

Yukio turned back to Rin and crouched in front of him. "Can I please look at your tail, Rin?"

Rin studied his face for a moment, then ever so slowly uncurled and brought his tail out and into Yukio's reach. Yukio smiled and ever so gently brought the appendage into his hands.

"Dad do you think you could get a bucket or something full of water, some soap, and a brush?" Yukio asked not looking up from the appendage in his hands.

Shiro grinned, "Of course! Come with me."

Usually when Rin was forced to get cleaned they would bring him out of his cell and to a wash room. At first when they tried to give Rin a bath, he would growl at them all. Soon though Shiro was able to get him in the tub and Rin would wash himself. Of course never his tail. Whenever he would put in the water he would hiss and flick it out. If it was injured he didn't know what to do. His brothers or parents always took care of him if he was injured.

Yukio and Rin quietly got up and followed him. When they reached the wash room Yukio filled up a small tub while Shiro got the other supplies.

Yukio stood by the tub and called to Rin, "Ok now can you come over here soo we can clean your tail?"

Rin frowned, "I could come over there but I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Because it hurts. And why should I trust you? I just met you."

"But you handed me your tail a few minutes ago."

"Y-Yeah w-well I didn't think you'd want to fix it and... and"

Yukio walked up to Rin and looked him in the eyes, "If I wanted to harm you and not helped then I could have done that back in your cell. Now will you trust me?"

Shiro grinned at the seriousness in his adoptive son's voice. Ever since he studied to become an exorcist, Yukio had matured and wasn't one to play around.

Rin studied Yukio once again for any deceit but found none. Rin then walked up to the tub and slowly put his tail in to it, not wanting to get his sweats wet. Rin hissed as his tail was flooded with pain, but as he went to take it out Yukio grabbed it and kept it in the water.

"Is there a special way you took care of this?" Yukio asked the half-demon.

"Er...I don't really know. It's been a while since my tail's been injured." Rin answered.

Yukio nodded so he decided he would try to be gentle while at the same time being able to wash fully. Throughout the entire wash, Rin growled, hissed, and whimpered in pain. Yukio found the problem. There was a cut that would bleed if presser was applied that was found near the center of the tail. There must have been something that was keeping it from healing because as soon as his tail was washed and cleaned the wound began to close up.

When that was done Yukio took the appendage out of the water and dried it off. Then he began to brush it. At first it was unpleasant with Yukio pulling knots out of the tuff at the end. But soon it turned to a calming, pleasant feeling and Rin began to unconsciously purr.

Yukio and Shiro both smiled at the sound.

When Yukio was finished, Rin was taken back to his cell were he fell asleep with a smile upon his face.

And Shiro didn't expect anything less. After all they were...

 _Family_.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Three years ago_ **

_Yukio and Shiro watched as Rin slept._

_"Dad." Yukio said quietly not to wake Rin._

_"Yes Yukio?"_

_"We need to get Rin out of here." Yukio turned towards Shiro._

_Shiro smiled, "I know."_

_"Then let's get him out now and take him back to the monastery." Yukio said._

_"We can't do it now. But later when no one will suspect us."_

_A few days later they broke Rin out. And about two days after that Rin asked the question that had been on both his and Yukio's minds._

_"Why the hell can I trust him so easily?" Rin asked as he pointed to Yukio, "It somehow took you a week old man, but he gained my trust in a day. How? Why?"_

_Shiro smiled. He'd been waiting for this question. "Isn't it obvious? You two are related."_

_"But I haven't met him 'til now!" Both boy responded._

_"That's because Rin's mom left to Gehenna." Shiro explained, "You see you two are cousins. Rin your mother, Akimi, and Yukio your dad, Hiro, were brother and sister, Hiro one-year-older then Akimi."_

_That information had changed the way they looked at each other._

* * *

**_Three years later_ **

Three years later Yukio became an exorcist and Shiro looked after both boys. Rin was told to stay in the monastery at all times, and to keep him happy they let him cook. And that wasn't a horrible choice as they thought it be. In fact Rin was probably the best cook they've ever had the privilege of eating his food.

But soon it all went to hell.

It was sometime in June when it happened. Demons began to crossover to Assiah, every kind of demon. They attacked and destroyed many towns and in response the Grigori set up a special seal around True Cross City. All the towns that survived were turned into districts with exorcists assigned at each. At first people thought it was Satan attacking, but they were wrong. It was something else. Something more powerful that wanted control over both Assiah and Gehenna.

Then one day a demon had attacked the monastery. Both his cousin, but they thought they were more like brothers, and his adoptive dad, he missed his real dad still, were home so he made them some sukiyaki. As he was cooking a demon started to attack the district. Shiro and Yukio both ran out instantly to defend the district. But this demon was different. Where the others had just attacked for no reason in particular, this one was hunting down the son of Satan.

Shiro, Yukio, and the other exorcists tried to put up a good fight but in the end the demon came out, it defeating all but Shiro, Yukio, and the three other men at the monastery, who also knew Rin's secret.

The demon soon found Rin within the monastery and Shiro told Yukio to take Rin and flee to another district by using the special keys that took the exorcist to any district, but never True Cross. Yukiio was reluctant to leave his adoptive father but was forced to anyways. Rin wanting to honor his adoptive dad, pushed Yukio through the portal, but just as he was about to leave, he saw Shiro stabbed through the chest by the demons claws. The demon turned to him and said, "We will find you and you will help-", but before he could hear all of it, Rin fell through the portal, closing it behind him.

About a day later Yukio found out what happened to Shiro. He headed back to the house they now lived in and pulled a gun on Rin.

"This is all your fault!" Yukio shouted, finger on the trigger, "If you had never came into my life dad might still be alive! That demon was looking for you so it was most likely Satan who sent it! Damn you demon!" And Yukio continued to blame Rin for things he had no control over.

"Yukio don't pull your gun on me! We're family!" Rin shouted back.

"You are not family. Why don't you do us all a favor and just die." Yukio said pulling the safty off the gun. Rin was shocked. Yukio was going to actually shoot him?! And he did. He shot the gun and the bullet his Rin in his arm.

"Now get out of my sight before I kill you." Yukio growled and left the house.

"Damnit Yukio! Come back here when you want to finish the job!" Rin then fled to the basement of the building.

About two months later, Yukio opened the basement door. He found Rin down there sleeping but soon awoke to the other's presence.

"Come to finally finish the job?" Rin asked, a sad smile upon his face.

"No." Yukio answered, voice dripping with guilt, "Look I'm sorry I was upset and I could have killed you. Can you forgive me?"

Rin looked at him, "You're not here to kill me?"

"No."

"Then of course I forgive you!" Rin said with a smile. Yukio was shocked. How could he just forgive him like that?

"H-How can you say that?" Yukio asked.

Rin smiled, "You're like a brother to me Yukio and I could never stay mad at my brother."

Yukio grinned bitterly but was happy Rin could forgive him.

* * *

**_In Gehenna_ **

When Amaimon had first appeared three years ago alone and told him what happened, Satan was outraged. He had punish the earth king so badly that he did not heal for weeks. He had then sent his son Astaroth to find his younger brother, and so far he has received no word of his whereabouts.

For all the years that Rin was gone, Satan's joy had diminished. His temper shortened and his heart became cold.

Then three years later he had received word that  _she_ had escaped and was stronger than before. As he was sitting in his throne room one day the doors opened.

"Hello Satan." A dark voice greeted.

Who knew Satan could be defeated.

* * *

**_Somewhere hidden_ **

"Mistress he got away."

"Well we'll just have to try again. I don't care what you do; I just want him in my grasp."

"Understood."

"You will be mine Rin, son of Satan. You will help me rule."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Two Years Later_ **

"Alright that's the last one. You can go home now." Yukio said as he put away his guns. He and Rin had been living in district 49 for two years since they ran from their old district. Rin was told to stay in their house at all times while Yukio did the work. He listened, not wanting to take the chance of getting shot. The wound had scarred and always reminded Yukio of the time he had betrayed his father's words and left Rin. Even shot him! Now Yukio made sure to protect him.

Only after two years, Yukio one became the head exorcist of this district. He worked with a team of seven, the names being: Konekomaru Miwa, Ryuji Suguro, Renzo Shima, Shiemi Moriyama, and Izumo Kamiki.

They also learned that Rin had reached his immortal age, which was 15. They discovered this because his wings, which were slowly growing but not by much over the years, had stopped growing. They reached just below the waist and the middle of his neck when folded but reached about stretched out arms-length when spread out, slightly passed his fingertips. Rin was upset about this, meaning that even with his healing abilities, his wings won't ever reach their full length because he's done aging-physically that is.

"Um…actually we were going to hang out to day and we were wondering if you'd like to come." Shima said.

"I'll have to decline as I have to get home." Yukio answered.

"Seriously?" Bon asked.

"What?" Yukio asked.

"You always do that." Bon answered, "Whenever we ask you to hang out with us, you immediately say you have to get home. Why? What is so important that you have to keep going home for?"

"Please tell us Yuki." Shiemi pleaded, "I don't like people who lie or keep secrets. Besides we're all friends so you can tell us."

Yukio looked at each of his teammates, then sighed, "Alright. I've been heading home each time so my cousin doesn't get lonely."

"You have a cousin?" Shima asked.

"Er...Yeah you wouldn't recognize him since he doesn't come into town. I make him stay at home so he doesn't get hurt or anything." Yukio answered.

"So does he know what you do?" Bon asked.

"You mean being an exorcist? Yeah he knows. He knows all about demons and exorcist. Can see them too." Yukio answered.

"Can we meet him?!" Shiemi exclaimed excitedly but then calmed down, "I-I mean if it's ok."

"Yeah I'd like to find out how much he knows about this." Bon said. The other four just nodded in agreement.

"You all want to meet him?" They all nodded. Yukio sighed, "Alright, just follow me."

They then followed Yukio to an abandoned building that looked like it could hold more than two people. Then they heard a meow and turned to see a cat with black and white fur and two tails.

"A cat sidhe?" Konekomaru asked.

"His names Kuro, Rin's familier." Yukio answered. "He was originally our adoptive dad's familiar but after..." He didn't finish but they all knew what happened.

"He's a tamer?" Izumo asked, changing the subject.

Yukio didn't answer but instead turned to the cat sidhe and said, "Can you show me where Rin is?"

Kuro meowed and took off into the building, Yukio chasing after it. The others stood there for a few seconds utterly confused but shook it off and went into the building.

Yukio followed Kuro to he and Rin's room, they sleep in the same room because Yukio was worried something would happen to Rin, and found his cousin sleeping face down in bed. Yukio quickly shut the door and tried to shake the half demon awake. When he didn't wake up Yukio did the one thing he usually had to do; pull the tail. From all the times he had to wake Rin up, Yukio has gotten pretty good at protecting himself when he did this. Yukio reached forward and grabbed the furry appendage and pulled it.

The effect was like every other time. Rin's eyes snapped open and he shot up from bed, wings spread out, tail lashing and him growling.

"How many times have I told you NOT TO DO THAT?!" Rin growled.

Yukio ignored that and got straight to the point, "There are visitors. They are my team and they want to meet you. I would suggest hiding your wings and tail because I do not know how they would respond to that."

"W-What?" Rin asked stricken.

"Just hide you tail and wings when you change and meet me down stairs." With that Yukio left. Rin through on some jeans and sneakers but when he came to the shirt he froze. He never had to hide his wings before, nor his tail. He sighed, folded his wings up, curled his tail around his waist, and slowly slid a hoody on. Rin shifted uncomfortably at the odd, confined feeling around his wings and tail. Looking in the mirror, Rin noticed how human he looks. His ears were only slightly pointed and his eyes, which lost the red pupil from his lack of flame use, were a sharp, noticeable blue. He grinned and saw his usual fangs were smaller but still sharp. With one last glance at the mirror, Rin headed downstairs.

When he reached the lounge, he found his cousin sitting in there with five other people. Yukio turned towards him and grinned, "You're finally down here. Rin I'd like you to meet Konekomaru Miwa, Ryuji Suguro, Renzo Shima, Shiemi Moriyama, and Izumo Kamiki."

Rin waved, "S'up." And he took a seat. They sat in silence for a little while when Bon spoke up.

"So," He said, "Yukio said you knew a lot about exorcist and demons."

"Yeah I do. But I know more things about demons then exorcist things." Rin answered.

"Are you an exorcist?" Bon asked.

Rin started laughing, "No way! My dad would kill me if I were an exorcist! Besides I don't think I could kill a demon if I wanted to!" He yelped when Yukio kicked his foot.

"But how are you a tamer if you're not an exorcist?" Konekomaru asked.

"Er... I'm not a tamer, I just know how to get along with demons. Besides Kuro's my buddy not a weapon. No I'd use a sword for a weapon." Rin answered.

"Wait you can use a sword?!" Yukio screamed. He and Shiro were never informed of this.

"I didn't tell you? Oh well yeah my dad taught me I was just never allowed to carry one." Rin answered.

"I don't mean to be rude but where is your dad?" Shiemi asked, playing with her skirt nervously.

Taking a glance at Yukio, Rin answered, "He's uh not around, not even close. I have no clue where he just that he...he l-left me with Yukio and our adoptive dad when I was ten." Rin looked down at the floor. He really missed his dad but he couldn't leave because of Yukio's wards around the building keeping demons out and him in. That and there was a part of him that wanted to stay with his cousin.

Shiemi noticing his sullen expression changed the subject, "So why haven't you ever left the building?"

"Well from all the work Yukio did with putting up the wards to keep demons out to protect me I didn't want to ruin it." Rin told the half-truth.

There was silence then Yukio said, "Hey Rin, why don't you go make some dinner for all seven of us."

Rin immediately brightened up, "Ok!" Then went offto start cooking.

"I hope you didn't have plans but it's just that Rin loves to cook and you have to try something of his once you meet him." Yukio said. The others nodded saying it was fine. About a half an hour later a wonderful smell filled the air and Rin was calling them all to the dining room. When they got there, the other six found Rin standing there gesturing to the table with seven seats each having a plate filled with delicious looking food. Everyone instantly rushed to a seat and said thanks to Rin. They then thanked God for the grub, well except for Rin, and dug in. The first bite made the newer people's eyes brighten.

"Wow Rin this is amazing!" Shiemi exclaimed.

"Yeah you sure can cook." Shima followed.

"This is delicious." Konekomaru said. Bon and Izumo only nodded in agreement.

"Uh Thanks." Rin said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. When they were done eating,the others said they should all hang out tomorrow and show Rin around. Yukio had reluctantly agreed and soon he and Rin were back in their room getting ready for bed.

 


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Rin was woken up by Yukio. At first he didn't want to get up but when his cousin told him the others will be here soon to show him around town, Rin shot up like a bullet, knocking Kuro off the bed.

 **"Rin! What's the rush?"** Kuro said. You see because he was a demon, well half-demon, Rin could speak to Kuro telepathically, but he usually answered Kuro out loud.

"I get to see the town today!" Rin said happily as he got dressed. He put on a pair of dark blue jeans with a light gray t-shirt over his wings and tail that was wrapped around his waist. Then he slipped a baggy black hoody on and started to brush his slightly pointed teeth.

 **"Can I come?! Can I come?! Oh please! Please! Please!"** Kuro meowed as he jumped up and down.

Rin shrugged, "Sure I don't see why not."

 **"Yay!"** Kuro cheered. The two then left the room and met up with Yukio at the front of the building. He raised an eyebrow at Kuro and Rin told him he wanted to come. The others soon arrived and they were all eager to show Rin around. As they reached the exorcist supply shop, which Shiemi's mother owned, Bon decided to ask Yukio a question that had been bugging him since they met Rin.

"So Yukio," Bon started, "Why doesn't your cousin like to kill demons?"

Yukio sighed, "It's complicated. He grew up learning that demons are all pretty much good."

"But that doesn't make any sense." Bon said, "Why would he learn how to tame and wield a sword if he wouldn't fight demons with them."

"Maybe it's for self-defense." Konekomaru said having been listening in on the conversation, "I mean if his dad never wanted him to be an exorcist then he could just do it to protect himself."

"That does make sense." Bon murmured, "But then why does he think demons are...good? Especially after everything that's happened. After he saw the demon kill you adoptive dad." With the last sentence he had turned to Yukio who had just sighed.

"He was just raised differently then all of us." Yukio said and walked off to follow the others.

"He's not telling us something." Bon murmured, him and Konekomaru following after.

They soon stopped for lunch and Shima asked, "So, Rin, how are you liking the district?"

"It's great!" Rin said with a wide smile. Kuro meowed in agreement. As they ordered their food Shiemi asked, "So what's your favorite place so far?"

"I don't know it's all just so amazing!" Rin shouted.

"You really never left that building?" Shima asked.

"Nope." Rin answered as their food arrived. As they ate, Rin sharing with Kuro, a crash came from nearby. Instantly everyone stood up. Rin, now not as distracted by the district, could sense the demons nearby. He looked to the others and found they all had weapons, familiars, or nothing and began to leave the café.

Knowing where they're going, Rin shouted, "Let me come!"

"No you are to stay here." Yukio said firmly.

"But I can help!" Rin protested.

"How can you help? You can't even kill a demon." Izumo pointed out.

"You're staying here Rin!" Yukio snapped and with that the exorcist headed in the direction of the crash.

Rin grinded his teeth together, "Stay here my ass!" And with that Rin and Kuro took off after the group.

When he reached the fight seen he froze where he stood because of what he saw. His new friends and cousin destroying each demon they saw. It hurt, to see his kind be killed. He wanted what his mother and father had. A world where demons and humans lived together peacefully; but he knew that would never happen. He going to leave, seeing he could do nothing, when he spotted an occupied Bon not noticing the leaper that was about to attack him. He ran so fast that no one noticed him until he was right there.

As Bon, who finished killing the other demon, turned around at the noise that sounded behind him, he was shocked to find Rin about to be bitten in half by a leaper.

"Rin!" He shouted attracting the other's attention. They watched at the leaper came down upon the navy haired teen.

As the leaper's mouth started to close around his stomach, Rin looked it straight in the eye and yelled, "Let go of me!" As he said this he let his eyes show the blue fire within, causing them to turn to his demonic ones.

Seeing the fire the leaper let go of the teen and sat there with the Rin's hand on its forehead. Everyone stared in awe at what he just did. But they didn't know how because his eyes were shadowed by his bangs and his back was to most of them.

Then a shot rang out and the leaper disappeared under Rin's hand. Rin stared horrified as his hand suddenly just touched air. Yukio then ran forward and looked into his cousin's blazing blue eyes with the glowing red pupil.

"What were you thinking?!" Yukio shouted, "I told you to stay back!"

"If it wasn't for me Bon would be dead!" Rin snapped, "And you didn't have to kill that leaper! I had him under control!"

"Rin you can't save every damned demon! It's our job to get rid of them because they don't belong here!" Yukio said. He saw pain flash within his cousin's demonic eyes and sighed, "Here. Put these on." Yukio said taking out a pair of shades that could hide Rin's eyes until they changed back to human. Rin numbly took the glasses and put them on. He then started walking over to where Kuro was sitting.

"What was that about?" Shima asked, "H-How did Rin stop the leaper?"

No one answered since no one had the answer to that question. They all looked at Yukio hopping he'd say something but he was silently staring after his brother.

* * *

Later that evening they were all sitting in a nice open area in the woods. They weren't far from their district, it would probably only take a few minutes to get back, and so they decided to relax.

Rin, who still had the shades on, had been silent ever since the battle and was sitting away from everyone with Kuro under a tree, just starring off into space. Whenever someone tried to ask him what happened he just walked away and ignored them. He never gave them any sign he was listening or would acknowledge them until Shima said, "Does anyone notice how much coal tar is around here?"

"Yeah I noticed that." Konekomaru answer, "Yukio do you know anything about this?"

"No I don't." Yukio answered.

Rin looked over to them and noticed all the coal tar. They were increasing in numbers as they went deeper into the forest, but he was positive he was the only one who noticed.

Rin instantly stood up with a shocked expression on his face, attracting the others attention.

"Rin?" Shiemi asked.

Then he spoke, "I know why there's so many."

Bon raised an eyebrow, "And why is that."Rin didn't answer.

 **"Rin? Why are there so many?"**  Kuro asked.

 **"Kuro,"** Rin mentally responded,  **"One of my older brothers are here."**  Kuro already knew Rin was Satan's son. It was quite obvious considering the flames Rin wielded. But he wasn't working for Rin like any other demon would do. No he was more like a friend and always wanted to stay by Rin's side.

 **"Are we going then? To see him?"** Kuro asked with a smile

 **"What do you think?"** Rin said smirking. With that the two took off in the direction that the coal tars were going, so fast that the others only felt the wind of them passing by.

They stared in the direction they went before Bon screamed, "What the hell?!"

Yukio already had his guns out and shouted at them, "Well don't just stand there!" And then he took off with the others following.

* * *

Rin and Kuro ran through the forest until they came to a clearing and there stood a man who looked about 18. He had short white hair that faded to gray at the tips. His eyes were red and he had his pointed tail out. He wore a checkered red long-sleeved shirt with a black vest. His pants were black jeans with a chain on the right side and black shoes. Coal tar surrounded him and he looked over at Rin and Kuro when they entered the clearing. This was Astaroth, the King of Rot, one of Rin's older brothers.

"Astaroth!" Rin shouted with a smile. He took off his glasses, showing his demonic eyes, took off the hoody letting both his wings and tail appear out of his shirt. At first Astaroth didn't recognize him so Rin let his flames cover his body. That caught the king's attention.

"Rin?!" He said as he walked over, "Is it truly you young prince?!"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?!" Rin snapped.

Astaroth laughed, "It is you! You've grown and I see your tail is still fluffy." Rin scowled. He was the only one that he knew of from his family that had the tuff of fur at the end. Astaroth continued, "Well maybe it will point out once you reach you immortal age."

Rin frowned, "I already reached it. I reached it this year. 15 is the appearance I get."

Astaroth grew confused. Satan's wings are like a shadow that follow him, but Rin could hide his in his shirt. "That cannot be true. Show me your wings." Rin spread them wide and open, "See it cannot be true since your wings are not at full growth."

Rin's face grew sadder, "When I was captured, someone had...had...cut them off. Now they won't grow anymore."

Astaroth's face gain a horrified expression, "Why would they do that?! Wait how are you here now if you were caught?"

"There were two people, exorcists, that helped me escape. One is my human cousin and the other is dead. I made a friend." Rin pointed to Kuro who said hello to Astaroth.

"A human cousin?" Astaroth asked

"Yeah on my mom's side! Oh and do you know why all the demon's suddenly entered Assiah?" Rin asked.

"No. I was already gone. Now come with me, we must get you back to Gehenna." Astaroth said.

"No!" Rin said, "I don't think any of our brothers would be in Gehenna. Amaimon would be searching for me, and if most of the demons are here, maybe our other brothers are here. Leave me here because if I blow my cover to my cousin's, Yukio, teammates they'd hunt me down. Come get me if you find most of them. Then we can head to Gehenna together. I want to see all of you at the same time. Ok well maybe not the clown."

Astaroth stared at him for a minute but then sighed, "I really want to get you away from here but I can't open the Gehenna Gate and you most likely want to see the others. Fine but I'll come and get you as soon as I have everyone ok. No objecting."

Rin nodded but then heard people shouting his name. "Shit!" He whispered and quickly folded his wings in tight and wrapped his tail around his waist. He then slipped his hoody back on and waved goodbye to Astaroth. He nodded and reluctantly took off, understanding Rin wanted him safe.

Kuro then walked up to Rin and the two watched as six figures emerged in the clearing.


	8. Chapter 8

They appeared in the clearing and found Rin sitting in the grass with Kuro. He had a smile on his face, the first one ever since the battle, and it was defiantly not fake. The shades hid his eyes but they were sure that if he didn't have them on, his blue eyes would be shinning with joy and happiness.

"Rin!" Yukio shouted, "Don't run off like that! And what the hell happened?"

"Oh nothing I just confronted the demon who was causing all the coal tars in the area." Rin said with a shrug, "I told you I knew what was causing all of them."

"And what demon would that be?" Bon asked.

Rin, if possible, grinned even more and answered, "The demon king of rot, Astaroth"

Everyone just stared at him with shocked and horrified expressions. How is he not dead is what they all wondered. That was a demon king and here Rin is unscathed.

"B-But that's not possible." Konekomaru breathed, "It couldn't have been a demon king. Y-You'd be dead!"

Rin shrugged, "Well I'm not. We sort of just talked and then when we heard you guys I told him to get out of here. He shouldn't be attacked just because he was here. He was just looking for someone."

Yukio then went up to him and started pulling the smaller cousin back towards the district, "Come on we're going home."

Rin sighed but went along with him. He knew he was in for an earful tonight. But the thing was, Rin didn't want to hide his true form. If the others are his friends then they shouldn't be affected by his heritage. As the cousins and Kuro disappeared through the trees, the other exorcist stood back.

"They're hiding something." Bon said, "And we're going to find out what it is."

"But isn't that like invading their privacy?" Shima asked.

"Yeah and Rin seems like a nice person. I'm sure it's nothing bad." Shiemi said, "But if Rin and Yukio are our friends then they shouldn't keep things from us."

"I'm just concerned about Rin." Konekomaru said, "I mean no one survives meeting a demon king. What if he got possessed or something. I mean he would willingly accept that right? Since he wants to protect demons."

"You have a point there Konekomaru." Shima stated, "But I still feel like we're invading their privacy."

"Well let's get going." Izumo said walking in the direction the Okumuras went. "It's obvious they're never going to tell us what it is, so unless you want to sit in the dark forever I suggest we go investigate."

Everyone stared at her for a few moments before following her in the direction of the cousins' household. There they camped out, planning to sneak in at night.

* * *

Meanwhile over in a lone, large house near district 49 two demons were having a conversation, one sitting at a desk and the other pacing.

"Amaimon you need to calm down. I'm sure our little brother is fine." The one at the desk smiled.

"It's been 5 years since I lost him to the exorcist." Amaimon said and stopped pacing, "Three years ago demons invaded Assiah. Mephisto are you sure the exorcist do not have our brother?"

"I'm curtain as I have found no trace of him anywhere. Don't worry I'm sure he's fine. In fact I know he's fine." Mephisto said.

"Perhaps." Amaimon said sucking on a lolly-pop. Then a demon of rot appeared in the room.

"Brother?" Amaimon asked turning to Mephisto.

Mephisto stared at the demon for a few minutes but then said, "What are you doing here?"

The demon responded in its demon language,  _"My master sent me to tell you that he has found the lost prince and that to meet him in district 49's woods in a day once the moon is high in the sky."_

"It appears that Astaroth has found Rin." Mephisto states. He dismisses the demon and turns to Amaimon, "It seems you only have to wait a little longer, dear brother."

Amaimon frowned. He really wanted to see jis youngest brother but he could wait, if he must.

* * *

It was now night and the exorcist are sneaking towards the front entrance. It was time for them to discover what their friend was hiding. They quietly opened the front entrance and each one snuck inside. All the lights were off but the moon light coming from the open windows provided enough light for them to see. They crept down the hallways in hopes to find anything but they found nothing. They decided to split up in hopes to cover more ground. Shiemi and Izumo went together while Konekomaru, Shima, and Bon went together. As they split up the boys soon came across the room the cousins slept in.

When they opened the door, they immediately saw the two beds. One had someone sleeping in it while the other was empty. Seeing the glasses on the night stand they came to the conclusion that it was Yukio sleeping and Rin was somewhere else. They quietly closed the door and went back to suching.

They soon all meet up at a staircase that lead up to the roof. They all nodded to each other and quietly snuck up it. When they reached the door to the roof they saw a blue glow coming from under it, so Bon, who was in front, opened the door and gasped.

There stood Rin with a happy smile on his face, but there were different features that caused him to gain a horrified expression. Rin had black-blue wings and a tail that matched his hair color. His ears were longer and his nails were sharper. His teeth that showed with his smile were sharper and the one eye they could see had a red pupil within the blazing blue irises. But what truly horrified them were the flames. Blue flames surrounded him, forming horns on his head and covering the tip of what looked like a furry tail.

Bon quickly closed the door and told the others what he saw. But before they could do anything else, there as a click of a gun and a voice saying, "What are you doing?"

* * *

Heels clicked on the stone floor and the metal door opened to the cell. There in the center of the cell was Satan in a powerful magic circle that kept him there.

He looked up when he heard the heels and saw her figure in the shadows.

"What do you want?" Satan hissed.

"You know what I want. Now be a good little demon and use those pretty little flames." She said her smooth voice echoing through the room.

"Never." Satan hissed. He tried to reached her and wound her with his nails but it was impossible as he was trapped. Satan didn't know why she wanted his flames but for whatever the reason

He saw her golden eyes narrow in the dark, "You will use you flames, whether you want to or not."

"What are you going to torture me?" Satan laughed, "I'm Satan; pain is my enjoyment."

She frowned for a moment then thought of something, "That son of yours, Rin is it, is still missing right? Oh yes I know about that, but I know where he is. Maybe I should find him and torture him. Would you like that? To know you caused his pain? Oh yes and I could tell him all about how you abandoned him. He has blue flames too right? Maybe I can get them from him. Maybe I-"

"SHUT UP!" Satan roared cutting her off and standing up with teeth bared, wings spread out, and tail lashing. From his anger the blue flames surrounded his body. She smiled and held up a pale hand. Instantly some of the fire went into it and a force-field encased it. The flames that remained around Satan vanished and he fell to the ground on his hands and knees.

"That's all I needed." She said with a smile, heels clicking as she left the room. The metal door closed behind her and she looked down to the flame in her hand.

It was time to begin.


	9. Chapter 9

_Bon quickly closed the door and told the others what he saw. But before they could do anything else, there as a click of a gun and a voice saying, "What are you doing?"_

They turned around to find Yukio standing there with a gun pointed at them.

"Yukio listen your cousin is possessed by Satan." Bon whispered hoping to not let the teen on the roof hear.

Yukio raised an eyebrow, "No he's not. Satan would never possess Rin. Not even if he was the only soul in Assiah."

"Yukio you may not believe me but he is. Rin is up on the roof with blue flames surrounding him and demonic features." Bon pressed.

Yukio lowered his gun and sighed, "Trust me he would never be possessed by Satan." Bon rushed forward and pushed Yukio against a wall, gripping his shoulders.

"Bon!" The others shouted in shock.

"Listen," Bon hissed, "You might think that but your cousin is up there covered in blue flames with a demonic appearance. But the thing is he's not even decaying from Satan's power. So he must have a strong enough body for Satan to exist in. Now he needs to be exorcised."

"Suguro-" Yukio started but was interrupted by a voice coming from the doorway to the roof.

"Yukio?" The voice, Rin, asked, "You ok down there?"

The door opened and the others stepped in front of Yukio, and Bon took out a holy water grenade. As soon as Rin came in sight he threw it and it exploded on the unprepared half-demon. As soon as the water hit Rin, the navy haired teen screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

Yukio's eyes widened in fear and horror as he heard his cousin scream in pain and he fought to get to him, but the others held him back.

Bon and Konekomaru began reciting scriptures in and Shima took out K'rik. The girls stood on the sidelines not knowing if they should interfere or not. Rin grunted in pain as he slowly stood up.

"W-Why the hell did you do that?" Rin huffed out.

"Stay back Satan! Let Rin free!" Shima shouted.

"I'm not Satan! I'm Rin!" Rin shouted back. But went unheard as another grenade was thrown at him. Not having the time to get his wings out, the water hit Rin again making him to once again scream in pain. When he was back on the ground, steam coming off of him and red burns on unprotected skin, Rin huffed out, "I-I don't w-want t-to hu-rt you."

Then, without warning, Kuro jumped in between the wounded Rin and the exorcist. The cat sidhe was ginormous and was about a few inches from the ceiling.

 **"Stay away! Stop hurting Rin!"** Kuro growled, but only Rin could hear the words said and the others only heard growls.

"K-Kuro don't...hurt them." Rin said to the familier. He had by now taken out his wings and circled them around himself to protect himself as best as he could while trying to keep himself from falling unconscious from pain.

Shiemi, who could not take any more of seeing Rin in pain, rushed forward to stand between the two groups.

"Stop it!" She shouted, "Rin obviously won't hurt us so please stop!"

"Shiemi?" Konekomaru breathed. Yukio took this chance to run forward and try to help his cousin just as he collapsed.

"If you stop attacking, I'll tell you everything." Yukio said not looking up from Rin. The others looked at each other and nodded.

"Well? Will you tell us or what?" Izumo said crossing her arms.

"Follow me." Yukio answered as he helped Rin onto Kuro's back. They walked to the cousins' room and Yukio got Rin onto his bed and applied salve onto the burns. Once that was done he turned to the others in the room.

Yukio sighed, "You see when I said Rin wasn't raised like the rest of us or that his father isn't around it's because Rin is Satan's son. But he isn't a full demon as his mother was human, my aunt. Rin was raised in Gehenna until about five years ago. My adoptive dad told me that the exorcist had captured him but he wanted Rin to have a friend. Shiro, our dad, and I were the only ones who could get close to Rin and I'm the only one who can touch his tail, proving we're family."

"Wait you can touch his tail?" Shiemi asked. Yukio nodded but said, "I'd rather continue with the story then show you I can touch his tail."

They nodded in understanding and Yukio continued. "They weren't treating him right there so me and Shiro broke him out. While he lived with us he slowly lost his demonic looks from the non-usage of his fire. Then when the demon's invaded Assiah, Rin and I hid here. Rin has always wanted to go back to Gehenna to see his dad so it surprised me when he didn't go with his brother Astaroth. Rin told me about his time in Gehenna and said that his mother taught him to cook but died when he was six. Any more information you'd have to ask Rin about."

"But why would you protect him?!" Konekomaru shouted, but quieted down when he saw Rin stir. "I mean he's Satan's son. You didn't have to accept that you were related to him."

Yukio looked at Rin and sighed, "I know this, but he looked so pitiful. He sat in the cell, trying to hide in the corner, with a wounded and matted tail. I couldn't just let him become an animal for the Vatican. He was only 10 at the time, same age as me. And like I said the only person who could get near him was Shiro. If he left what would have happened to Rin? Would they torture him into submission?"

"Yeah but how can you trust him? He's a demon. The prince of demons at that." Bon stated.

"He hasn't hurt me yet why shouldn't I trust him now?" Yukio pointed out.

Izumo noticed something on Rin's exposed arm. "What's that?"

Yukio looked over and saw the scar from the bullet he had hit Rin with and grimaced, "I'd rather not talk about that."

The others remained silent so Yukio sighed, "Come on down to the kitchen, I'm sure there are left overs."

"You can't cook?" Shiemi asked.

Yukio laughed, "No but I don't mind since cooking is the only thing Rin's good at." They then silently left the room, leaving Kuro in there with the unconscious Rin.

* * *

When Rin woke up it was a little passed noon. He sat up slowly and stretched out, a small amount of pain hitting him but he ignored it. He sat there trying to remember what had happened. Then it all came back to him and he gasped. Are the others still here? Should he even risk going downstairs? Just then there was a knock on his door and he instantly flung his wings around himself and tucked his tail close.

"Rin?" a voice called as the door opened. Rin growled threateningly at the intruder and tried to cover himself up more. When the door opened completely it was Yukio who entered. He decided to come upstairs when he saw Kuro come down. When he entered the room and saw Rin in a defensive position, Yukio put his hands up showing he meant no harm.

Rin, seeing it was only Yukio, sighed and dropped his position letting his wings fold back up and his tail go free. "Are the others still here?" He asked.

"Yeah, they're downstairs." Yukio answered.

"Oh." Rin said looking chest fallen.

"Come let's get you something to eat." Yukio said heading towards the door.

"Do I have to go down there?" Rin whined.

"Yes." Yukio said grabbing his cousin's arm, "You'll be fine. Now come on."

Rin's wings folded around him and his tail was tucked away again as they headed downstairs. As they passed the others Rin's wings tightened around him at their cold glares. Rin entered the kitchen and ate in there. The whole day Rin spent avoiding the others, but they could care less. They only ignored him or set the poor half-demon cold glares.

Nothing made Rin happier then when night came and there was a tapping noise on Rin's window.


	10. Chapter 10

Hearing the tap on his window, Rin got up, opened the window, and looked down to see Astaroth standing there.

"Is it time?" Rin asked. Astaroth nodded in response. Just as he was about to climb out the window a voice said behind him, "Where are you going?"

Rin turned to find Yukio standing there with a stern look on his face. Rin glared at him, "I'm going with my brother to see my other brothers."

"No you're not." Yukio said walking forward at grab his cousin. Rin just grinned and jumped out the window before Yukio could grab him. Yukio watched as he landed on his feet next to Astaroth and the two nodded at each other before taking off into the woods.

"Damn it Rin!" Yukio shouted as he rushed down the stairs and out the door. But before he could take off after the two demons, a hand shot out and stopped him.

"And where are you going?" Bon asked.

"I'm going after Rin." Yukio answered.

"Why would you go after him? He's Satan's son now your chance to get rid of him." Konekomaru said.

"I'm not letting Rin go. Be sides I have a feeling something bad is about to happen." Yukio muttered the last part.

"I'll go with you Yuki!" Shiemi cried out suddenly.

"Shiemi." Yukio whispered.

"You shouldn't go out there alone and...and" ' _and I want to check on Rin. I feel bad for avoiding him.'_ Shiemi thought.

"And what?" Yukio asked but he felt like he knew the answer. Shiemi always had a kind heart.

"And nothing!" Shiemi said quickly and blushing.

"Then we're coming to, just so you don't end up getting yourself killed." Bon said.

"Fine, but don't act to rashly. Remember all the demon kings will be there." Yukio told them as he started going in the direction Rin and Astaroth had gone, the others following hesitantly.

* * *

Astaroth and Rin entered a clearing where the other demon kings were waiting. There was of course Mephisto and Amaimon but there were five other faces that were seen rarely by humans.

The first man looked to be about twenty. He had scarlet hair with yellow tips that was spiked back, golden eyes and tan skin. He had on red jeans with golden chains hanging on both sides, black boots, and an orange shirt. He had on a dark red trench coat that was unbuttoned and had flames dancing at the bottom of it. This was Iblis, demon king of fire. He tended to act cool but was angered easily. He also liked doing reckless things like Rin.

The next brother looked about 18 or 19. He had turquoise colored hair that had his bangs frame his face and pulled into a wavy pony-tail that reached his mid-back. He had pale skin and blue eyes that looked like the ocean. He wore a teal shirt that looked like he made of scales, navy leggings, black boots, and a dark blue cloak that stayed connected with a sapphire gem. This was Egyn, demon king of water. He was usually one of the most mature but when it came to his family he tended to be over protective and worrisome.

The next brother looked to be about 21. He had pale skin, completely black eyes, and black hair that reached slightly passed his chin and covered his right eye. He wore a black cloak that completely hid his body with a diamond for the cloak's clip. This was Azazle, demon king of spirits and wind. He had a nutral expression always on his face and never spoke. There were actually only two people that heard him speak. This was Rin and Satan.

The next brother looked to be 19. He had pale skin and brown hair that stuck out in all directions. His face was completely neutral, save for the eyes. His red eyes were wide and bug like, usually reminding people of an insane man. He wore black boots, dark brown, almost black jeans, and an untucked, long-sleeved, cream button up. Over the button up was a black, unbuttoned vest. The vest was like a bug with three strands of cloth coming from the back of it to wrap around each arm. This was Beelzebub, demon king of insects. He tended to creep people out with his big eyes and monotones voice.

Then there was the final brother who looked about 25. He had slightly, sun kissed skin, green-yellow eyes, and light blonde hair that framed his face and reached his chin. He wore a white suit with a yellow tie. This was Lucifer, demon king of light. He had a very mature personality and tended to be very persuasive. His voice was one that was smooth and drew you to him, and, with his light, tended to make you relax.

All of their tails were hidden.

As soon as Rin and Astaroth entered the clearing, Egyn ran forward and embraced Rin in a tight hug.

As soon as he pulled away he began rambling, "Oh my Gehenna! Rin it truly is you! Are you ok? Did the exorcist hurt you? Do you know who we are? Why do you look more human? Where are your wings? Your flames? Oh don't tell me you were tortured! I'll kill those exorcists! Wait, how did you escape!? How-"

"Egyn!" Iblis snapped, seeing Rin back away in discomfort. "Stop with the questions! You're making him uncomfortable!"

"Well I'm sorry. It's not like we haven't seen him in five years!" Egyn growled back. He then turned to Rin. "Sorry I was worried about you, little brother."

Rin sighed, "Its fine. I'm happy to see you all too." He and Astaroth stepped towards the others as they all came closer. He let his tail free but kept his wings pressed tightly to his back.

"As you can see, our dear brother still has a fluffy tail." Astaroth laughed. Rin scowled in response.

"That's ok, his tail will most likely point out once he reaches his immortal age." Iblis said.

"Well you see, I did reach my immortal age. It's 15." Rin answered. The others, except for Astaroth and Azazel, looked at him strangely.

"Well that's not right." Beelzebub muttered tilting his head.

"Yeah shouldn't your wings be showing?" Amaimon said.

"They hurt you didn't they!? They hurt your precious wings!" Egyn shouted. Rin didn't answer but started shuffling awkwardly.

"Rin," Lucifer called to the distressed boy, "Please show us your wings."

Rin paused for a second then, hesitantly, opened his wings up.

"Rin told me those blasted exorcists cut them off when he was caught." Astaroth answered for Rin. Iblis looked towards Mephisto. The demon king of time had always hung out on Assiah, even worked for the exorcists. The demon king of fire marched up to him and grabbed the front of his suit.

"Did you know about this?!" He growled.

"I can assure you I did not." Mephisto answered. "I looked in every cell I knew and could not find him." Iblis kept glaring at the demon as he let him go and backed away.

"How did you escape?" Egyn asked.

"Two exorcists helped me escape." They all, except for Astaroth and Azazel, grew curious at this.

"What?" All six asked.

"We'll one of them was my cousin on my mom's side and the other was his adoptive dad or something. But he died when the demons invaded Assiah." Rin answered.

"So your cousin is a human...exorcist?" Egyn muttered.

"Yeah again from my  _mother's_ side. She was a human too and I think an exorcist." Rin said. "His name is Yukio."

It was as if he summoned him because at that moment, the exorcists all came into the clearing. When the kings saw them, they all pushed Rin behind them and growled at the group. The exorcists all brought out their weapons, but, before any of the groups could attack, a wall of blue fire separated them and when it cleared, Rin was left standing there, looking like a demon with the blue flames around him.

"Don't you even think about attacking?" He growled at each group. Turning to the exorcists he said, "Those are my brothers and if you even leave one cut on one of them, you'll have serious burns all over your bodies!" Then he turned to the kings, "And over there is Yukio! I do not want my cousin torn to bits! The same will happen to you if he's harmed!"

They all lowered their defenses, knowing that he was quiet surious. "Good." Rin sighed, letting his flames fade away. A few seconds later his demonic form vanished. He continued, "Now if you don't mind I have my own questions."

"What do you want to know?" Lucifer asked.

"Why are all the demons invading Gehenna? Why isn't dad controlling them?" Rin asked in complete seriousness. Egyn, Iblis, and Lucifer all tensed.

"Eh...well.." Iblis stuttered.

"You see little brother..." Egyn continued.

"I don't know how to put this." Lucifer muttered.

"Satan was over powered." Beelzebub said bluntly, "He was over powered by Hisayo. Locked him away and let the demons loose. She's looking for something but we don't know what."

"Hisayo." Rin whispered. He's heard stories about her from his father. How it took all his strengthto lock her away last time.

"No idea if Satan's alive. She was most likely angry at him. He could be alive but maybe in much pain." Beelzebub continued. Rin began shaking with his head towards the ground, his hair shadowing his face.

"H-He's not gone." Rin whispered, "He's fine my dad's fine. He's fine!" Flames erupted around his form as he shouted. They all saw tears flowing down his face and his eyes flashing with worry, anger, and sadness. He kept muttering that Satan was fine. That he's not gone.

"Rin..." Egyn whispered trying to comfort his youngest brother. But Rin just stepped away and fell down to the ground hugging himself, sharp nails digging into his skin.

The exorcists watched, never expecting someone to care so much for Satan, the epitome of evil. It was a heart wrenching sight to watch Satan's son break down just like any other human would if they found out one of their parents were kidnapped and could possibly be being tortured or worse killed.

Shiemi, not being able to stand this heart breaking sight anymore, ran forward and wrapped her arms around the troubled demon. Everyone was sure she would burn from the flames that surrounded his body, but she didn't. In fact Shiemi just felt a comforting warmth. She pulled Rin in close and she felt him clutch her shirt and the silent tears soaking it. She would occasionally hear him mutter some unclear words.

"It's ok Rin. Don't worry, it will all be ok." She said whispering other comforting words to him. Everyone watched the fire disappear around Rin and soon he slumped against Shiemi, asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Heels clicked as she walked across the stone floor. In pale hands a black box, covered in ruins, sat. She walked over to the group of people that were to set out for the forest to gain the one she needs.

Handing the box over to the first man, her head man, she said, "When you are a fair distance away from him open this box and wait. Do not fret for he will come."

"Yes Madam Hisayo." The man bowed. He wore a white coat, one that looked a lot like an exorcist's coat, and white pants and shoes. Brown hair was tied in a pony-tail that reached his mid-neck. A white hat that was similar to a warlock or mage was atop his head, the rim casting a shadow concealing his face. He entered the small truck with the others and took off.

Within the shadows golden eyes glowed and a malicious smile stretched across a pale face. "Yes, he will come."

* * *

Since they could not go to Gehenna and the older brothers didn't want to separate from Rin, everyone had gone back to Yukio and Rin's building and put Rin in bed.

Currently seven demon kings, Egyn was with Rin, and six exorcists were in the same room with tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. The exorcists sat across from the demon kings, some chairs moved so they didn't have to be close to them, and were each giving either an uneasy look or one full of daggers.

The demon kings were more spread out on their side of the room. Azazel stood in a dark corner, still as silent as when he appeared. Mephisto sat in his own chair he had created from thin air. Lucifer and Beelzebub sat on the couch across from the exorcists with a spot left for Egyn. Amaimon was on one of the arms of the couch. Astaroth was leaning on a wall and Iblis. Iblis was standing in front of the couch, glaring that the exorcists and trying not to maim them.

The uncomfortable silence was broken by Egyn coming into the room and sitting down in the empty seat on the couch. "Ok," He said, "Rin is sleeping now and I'm going to say this once. As much as it pains me to say, but can we not attack each other. I want Rin to stay sleeping right now and i don't know about you but I do not want to be burned half to death. So Iblis sit down!"

The Demon King of Fire huffed and went over to a wall and leaned on it, still glaring at the exorcists.

They all sat in silence for a bit but it was broken by Yukio asking, "Who is she?"

"Who?" Lucifer asked.

"Hisayo. Who is she? Why was Rin so upset by her name?" When Yukio said Rin, Iblis had let a growl escape his throat causing Egyn to glare at him.

"You're Yukio?" Mephisto asked and Yukio nodded, "Thought so."

Lucifer sighed, "I suppose since you are Rin's cousin and your world is almost in her hands you should know her. Hisayo is the leader of the Witches. She is very powerful and is more than 5,000 years old with the appearance of a beautiful woman. Her goal is to unite both Assiah and Gehenna and being the ruler of the new world. When she first tried to rule, she almost got Gehenna until Satan got her. He had to use all of his power to lock her away. She had sworn revenge and that she would rule. You see she is specially gifted with much power and one strength is being able to control almost any demon; for she cannot control us kings nor Satan. Her name upset Rin because he was told of what she did to try to rule. Thanks to her gift of control, Gehenna was in chaos, a bloody battle ground full of death and torture. But she made the mistake in thinking she could control Satan, this resulting in her demise."

"What do you mean by control? Is it like a tamer?" Konekomaru asked.

"No, it's not like your damned Tamer." Iblis hissed.

"It's more like being turned into a puppet, under her complete control with no say." Amaimon said, "Like a mindless machine. I can do something like it but it's not a spell."

"The only way to undue it is for Satan to burn away the mark that controls you, no matter where it is." Egyn shuttered as he said this, "It's a painful process. The screams the victims make."

"We have no clue as to how she was freed nor how she gained back so much power." Lucifer continued. "But what we do know is that she is after to concur Assiah now."

"Is there any way to defeat her?" Shiemi timidly asked.

Lucifer sighed, "The only way I know of is Satan over powering her but the opposite effect happened this time."

"Do any of you know any other ways?" Yukio asked the other seven kings.

"Lucifer is the oldest of all of us, with the exception of Satan. So what do you think?" Astaroth answered.

There was an uncomfortable silence until Izumo broke it, "So we free Satan."

Everyone looked at her instantly. "What?!" Bon shouted.

"Izumo what are you thinking?! This is SATAN you're talking about!" Konekomaru agreed.

"Goodbye Assiah. We will miss tormenting you." Beelzebub said.

"What?" Shima asked nervously.

"He means that Assiah will be lost if we don't do anything." Yukio said, "So Izumo's right. If Satan is our only hope then we have to free him."

"Count me in." a voice said behind the exorcists in the door way. They all looked over there to see a drowsy looking Rin.

"You're already awake? Usually you sleep for a long time and through anything." Yukio said.

"Yeah well I woke up from a ni-I mean dream. And then I couldn't get back to sleep because of some shouting so when I came done to see why you were shouting I heard that." Rin explained. Everyone noticed how he cut himself off but before they could get a word in, Egyn and Iblis were in front of the exorcists.

"You damned exorcists!" Iblis snarled.

"I told you all to be quiet!" Egyn hissed, "Why didn't you listen?!"

Suddenly they heard a growl and everyone turned to see Rin standing there with his flames burning and demonic looks, "Back away from them now."

The two slowly backed away and they watched as Rin's demonic looks and fire disappeared. "Good." He said, "Now I'm going to go make some breakfast."

"So he still likes to cook." Beelzebub pointed out.

"There is nothing wrong with that!" Iblis shouted, "In fact I've missed his cooking."

"Yeah the one food you never burn since you always say he cooks it perfectly." Astaroth snickered.

Iblis glared, "Oh please you can't deny the fact that his food is amazing. You're always drooling by the time he's done."

It was as if a cue because as soon as that was said, a delicious smell drifted through the air. The exorcists, who had been watching the brothers bicker, instantly smiled in joy at the smells. A few seconds later, Rin's head appeared through the door way and asked if anyone could help him carry the plates. Egyn instantly stood up and ran off to help with the dishes.

They soon entered again, Egyn carrying eight plates and Rin carrying seven, and handed them out to people. Everyone became happy as soon as they dug in to the food. Rin was the first to finish and went to put his plate in the sink. Just as he put it in there a hand grasped his shoulder. Rin turned to find Iblis staring at him with a smile. The demon king motioned for him to follow and Rin complied.

They went into a room that was far from where the others were.

"So what do you want?" Rin asked.

Iblis smiled even more, "You see back when you lived in Gehenna I was having something made for you. You were missing by the time it was finished but I held on to it. But now that we've found you, well here.." He reached into his coat and pulled out a katana. He handed it to Rin who unsheathed it and watched as blue flames danced across the blade.

"This," Iblis continued, "I had made like my chain blades. Like I can have flames around my weapons you can do the same with this and your flames."

"Awesome!" Rin said as he swung the blade around.

"Now you can finally train with a real sword and carry it around. Now we can spar properly!" Iblis exclaimed.

Rin sheethed the sword and swung it over his shoulder. He turned to his brother and smirked, "When can we start?"


	12. Chapter 12

As the days went on Rin trained with his brothers using his new sword. The exorcist discovered that each demon king had their own weapon; Lucifer had a sword, Iblis had chain blades that could be covered with fire, Egyn had a staff with a scimitar blade on each end otherwise known as a double scimitar. Amaimon and Mephisto both also used swords, Astaroth used daggers, Beelzebub used darts and throwing stars, and Azazel used a bow and arrows with the bows ends having blades.

The exorcists also discovered how much more serious a demon's training was. No matter who Rin trained with they were no more gentle then the last. They all took vicious swipes at each other and they only ever stopped training if one was caught meaning one move and they'd die or if they were too weak to continue. Then Egyn, Mephisto, Yukio, or Shiemi would take care of the wounds. But the tension that came from any of the demon kings being in the same room of any of the exorcists never lessened in anyway. The only thing keeping them from killing each other was Rin.

Besides training the days went on with the exorcists trying to keep Rin from the kings and the kings trying to keep Rin from the exorcists. Then when Rin would leave to the roof so he could get away from that, the two groups would end up arguing. Then there would be the times the exorcists would leave to deal with some demons and would come back to frowning Kings. Yes that's how they spent their time until one day it happened.

They were outside, the exorcists watching as Rin trained with all of his brothers, when suddenly the half demon froze where he stood only to be tackled by Beelzebub.

The Demon King of Insects starred down at him, "You should have been prepared for that. Why weren't you?" Rin didn't answer. He just starred off into the woods. "Rin?"

Egyn immediately ran over to the two and pushed Beelzebub off their youngest, "Rin? Rin are you ok? Are you severely hurt somewhere? Rin? Please answer me!" All this commotion brought everyone over there.

Yukio glared, "You were all too rough."

Iblis glared back, "No we weren't. We trained just like any other training session! Besides, he froze up before Beelzebub tackled him!"

"Dad?" They all looked to Rin who had sat up and was still looking off toward the woods.

"Oh my Gehenna he's delusional!" Egyn exclaimed, "Beelzebub how hard did you tackle him?!"

Astaroth knelt in front of Rin, "Rin, Satan isn't here. Are you ok?"

Rin began to stand up, with the help of Astaroth, and spoke. "No he's nearby! I can feel his flames!"

The exorcists got confused looks on their faces.

"What?" Shima asked.

"You can feel his flames?" Konekomaru questioned.

"Explain this right now!" Bon shouted.

Mephisto just gave them a grin, "You see Rin and Satan can locate each other with their flames because Rin's are technically from Satan's since he had inherited it."

"So it's like how you demon can locate each other...just stronger?" Shima asked.

"You could say that." Mephisto answered. "But it's more of like a call that uses the flames instead of a sound. But they have to be in the same world. But it takes a lot of energy from both parties to stay focused on the link so Satan rarely uses it."

"Rin." Lucifer said walking in front of him and placing his hands on his shoulders, looking him in the eye, "Satan's not here. We would have felt his power or saw the flames."

Rin shook his head, "NO! He's is here I can feel him calling to me!" But just as he tried to take off, a hand grabbed his arm holding him in place. Azazel was holding him and looking to the others with his expressionless face. While he had no emotions showing, everyone knew what he meant; don't let Rin go.

"Azazel! Let. Me. Go!" Rin said, struggling to free his arm from his brother's much stronger grip.

"I'm with Azazel on this one." Astaroth said.

"I have a bad feeling in my stomach." Egyn muttered.

"Come on Rin. Let's go play something." Amaimon said as he grabbed Rin from Azazel.

"No! I want to go to dad!" Rin shouted as flames appeared around his body.

"Rin Satan is not here!" Lucifer said trying to make him understand.

"Silly brother." Beelzebub laughed.

"No." Rin growled, "He is here now let me go!" He began struggling more and sent his flames at the one holding him. Amaimon instantly let go and Rin ran forward only to be tackled by Iblis.

"Do we need to knock some sense into you? Because I will." Iblis said but Rin was no longer listening. The call of his father's flames increased and now all he had on his mind was that. The call.

Iblis looked into Rin's eyes. The red pupils were wider as if focused on something. And Iblis knew it was the calling of his father but the fact was Satan wasn't here. Maybe he could now exist without possession in Assiah from all that's happened but they would still sense him for Satan's power was the strongest of all.

"I don't like this." Izumo said.

"Is Rin ok?" Shiemi asked, worried for his wellbeing.

"No." Iblis said, "Whatever is copying father's call for Rin must really want him because it's increased so much that all Rin can think of is getting to it."

"You know this how?" Bon questioned.

"His eyes." Iblis said that like it should have been the most obvious thing in the world. But just then Rin growled and started to struggle even harder, making Iblis almost fall off.

"Mephisto can't you put a spell or something on him until he's out of energy for the link?" Egyn asked.

"I don't know how well it will work since I do not know what this is." Mephisto said. Just then a rather loud growl came from Rin and Iblis was thrown off of him. Rin then took off into the forest.

"Damn it." Astaroth cursed and then he and everyone else took off after Rin.

* * *

It wasn't long until Rin stopped. The half demon looked around for his father but only found trees.

"Dad?!" Rin called out. The call came from right here but where was Satan? Shouldn't he be here? Just then the link was cut and Rin put a hand to his head from his sudden tiredness.

"Oh you look tired." A voice said from behind him. When Rin turned he saw a blurry white figure holding up something. Then a shot ran through the forest and Rin saw black.

The man walked over to the unconscious half demon and picked him up after taking out the tranquilizer dart from his neck. He then carried Rin to a van and put him in the back. He then climbed in the passenger seat and told the driver to drive. As they drove the man took out a black box cover in ruins.

He smiled, "He did come."

 


	13. Chapter 13

The demon kings and exorcists rushed through the woods, hoping to get to Rin before something bad happens. Iblis lead the way and when he stopped he looked around in confusion for Rin's trace just vanished.

"Where is he?!" Iblis shouted in frustration.

"You lost him?!" Egyn exclaimed, "You lost our baby brother?! We just got him back! Someone must have taken him! He could be hurt or worse!"

"Egyn, calm down! You worrying like this isn't helping!" Astaroth shouted at the frantic demon.

"What do you mean you lost Rin?" Yukio ask. The exorcists were just standing there utterly confused.

Mephisto smiled, "Well Iblis is the Demon King of Fire so he was following Rin's flames but apparently they just vanished."

"And big brother is freaking out because Iblis has only never lost Rin's track." Amaimon continued. Iblis stomped up to the group of exorcists.

"I blame you!" He shouted.

"What did we do?!" Bon shouted back.

"It had to have been you fucking exorcists! How else could I loss Rin?! You're the ones with the seals!" Iblis shouted back. The two were practically butting heads.

"Well why the hell are you blaming us!? We had nothing to do with this!"

"Oh yeah?! I bet one of you set this up!"

"No we didn't! We were trying to help Rin!"

"Yeah right. It was all fucking fake!"

"NO it wasn't! And how could we have contacted them without you knowing! You were practically awake 24/7!"

"Then who could it have been!?"

"Witches." Beelzebub cut in. Everyone became silent at that comment.

"What would they want with Rin?" Shiemi asked worriedly.

"Shiemi has a point." Konekomaru stated, "You said it yourself. High demons such as yourselves and Satan couldn't be controlled. Wouldn't Rin also not be effected by the control?"

All the kings looked at each other. They didn't really know. Seeing they needed an answer, everyone looked to the oldest; Lucifer.

"Well," He began, "He is only a half-demon so that might make him vulnerable to the control but he could be as powerful as father so I am also stumped. But then again Hisayo is very powerful and like I said Rin is only a half-demon."

"But wouldn't being a half-demon make him less vulnerable?" Izumo asked.

"No because half-demons came also be effected by her control." Lucifer explained, "Demon can usually try to fight against the control when it is just being placed because of our will power but a Halfling would only have half of a demons will. Rin is a Halfling but of the highest demon so it is uncertain."

"Well why did she take him?" Yukio asked.

"To take down True Cross City of course." Mephisto said with a smirk. The exorcists just gave confused looks. They knew that the city had strong wards to protect the Grigori but why Rin?

"The wards can only be taken down by the strongest of demons. So Satan or in this case his son. If those wards go down Assiah will fall and the only way to win back your world is if we can free Satan and lock away Hisayo."

Once again they stood in silence until Bon said, "Then what the hell are we waiting for?"

* * *

Rin groaned as he struggled to open his eyes. He felt his body lying on a bed while his head rested upon a lap, thin fingers coming through his hair. Rin forced his eyes open and was met with the face of a beautiful woman staring down at him with a soft smile. Her skin was a healthy pale, magenta lips, and bright golden eyes. Her hair was a dark blonde that was parted on the left side of her head and pulled into a high pony tail that ended at her mid-neck.

"Hello there." She greeted kindly as she continued to run her hand through his hair.

"Who are you?" Rin asked. He did not bother to move as she made him feel safe.

"My name is Hisayo Takahashi." Hisayo answered.

Rin sat up straight and stared at her, "I've heard that name. But people told me to avoid you. That you were dangerous. But I can't remember who told me that."

"I would never hurt you Rin." Hisayo whispered kindly.

"How'd you know my name?" Rin asked with wide eyes.

"Because I am your care taker. I took care of you when you were little but you were taken from me years ago."

"Care taker?"

"Yes. You see you are the son of the devil, but he had treated you poorly. I had rescued you and cared for you for a while but then the exorcists got you and I was imprisoned. But I escaped and looked all over for you. I took down Gehenna and Satan but you weren't there. Then I find you in Assiah. So I got you back."

Unbeknownst to Rin, her make was already on him, twisting his mind to believe her lies. They stared at each other for a few minutes, gold eyes staring into blue. Then she reached out and cupped his left cheek smiling at the half-demon. Seeing he was having doubt, Hisayo sent her magic to the mark in his left eye. As the magic reached it, a golden circle glowed around the iris and five lines stretched inward to connect in the center of the pupil with a diamond connecting each line to each other.

When the mark stopped glowing, Rin spoke, "Yeah I-I remember now."

"That's good." She breathed. Then she stood up, showing that she wore a dark purple sleeveless dress that reached the floor and puffed out a little for the bottom half, and said, "Now rest. You were out cold when we found you so I want you to sleep. I'll come back later to check on you." Then she left and Rin was out like a light.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Hisayo walked into the cell that held Satan. The King glared at her as she entered.

"What do you want?" He growled.

"Oh nothing really." She said with a smile, "I'm just informing you of the newest news that has breached my halls."

"I don't care for what you have to say." He snapped.

"Oh but I thought you cared for your youngest son." She said eyes glowing and a smile on her face.

"Don't you dare harm a single hair on his head!" Satan growled going to the edge of the circle he was trapped in with wings out and eyes glowing.

She put a hand to her chest, mocking hurt, "Now why would you assume I've harmed him? I haven't even told you what I have to say about the demon-child." Satan glared and she laughed, "Don't worry he isn't harmed. But his mind is weaker then I'd expect for being the spawn of the King of Demon Kings."

Satan's eyes widened, "No. Don't tell me you-"

"Marked him?" She cut him off, "Why yes. The golden hue of the mark looks beautiful in the impossibly blue eye of the child. You know, I thought I wouldn't be able to mark him at all but then again he is only half demon. But then again he still has a mind of his own. I had to make up a story for him to listen to me. But it shouldn't be a problem I could always block more of his memories and make up new ones."

"You witch!" Satan shouted in anger.

"Why thank you." She said, "Now I must be going but I'll keep you updated on you dear son." With that she left, leaving Satan to wallow in anger and worry.

* * *

The exorcists and demon kings walked back to the house to get ready for their journey to True Cross when they all noticed Iblis was missing.

"Um...Where's Iblis?" Astaroth asked.

"Don't tell me we lost another brother!" Egyn exclaimed and he grabbed Lucifer's shoulders, "You're supposed to be the oldest here! Why do you keep letting our poor brothers disappear!?"

"Iblis went to go search for Rin's sword. He dropped it when I tackled him." Beelzebub said as he played with an ant on his hand.

"See and I'm sure Iblis is fine." Lucifer said trying to calm his overbearing younger brother.

"Yes your right." Egyn said taking a deep breath, "Sorry for yelling at you."

"That's just you being you." Lucifer said with a sigh.

Suddenly there was an explosion of fire a few feet away.

"I think Iblis is mad." Amaimon said.

"How do you know he's mad?" Bon asked.

"Because it was a giant explosion of fire." Beelzebub said, "That usually happens when he's mad." Bon nodded in understanding and they all walked over to where Iblis was throwing a fit. There were multiple things on fire and the demon king was still raging.

"May I destroy things too?" Amaimon asked.

"No." Mephisto stated.

"Damn." Astaroth pouted.

"Iblis please stop." Lucifer sighed, "We don't need to attract any attention."

"Why are you angry in the first place?" Izumo asked.

"BECAUSE THEY FUCKING TOOK IT!" He shouted.

"Took what?" Yukio asked.

"Rin's sword!" Iblis exclaimed but he just received raised eyebrows from all but Azazel.

"So? Can't you just get him a new sword?" Bon asked.

"No I can't!" Iblis shouted, "That sword was designed just for him, like all of ours. That's why his flames could surround it!"

"So what does it matter that they have the sword?" Izumo asked.

"Well you see," Mephisto began, "Our weapons make us more dangerous because they increase our power. It also helps with focus for our power as well."

"Yours is an umbrella." Bon pointed out.

"That can change into a sword." Mephisto stated.

"Let's just get inside and we'll discuss what to do." Yukio said. They all agreed and headed inside.

* * *

Hisayo walked into Rin's room to find him eating. "Hello Rin."

Rin looked up and smiled, "Hello Miss. Takahashi."

"How have you been doing?" She asked.

"I've been fine." Rin answered.

"That's good." She looked him over then said, "You know you don't have to hide your wings and tail."

Rin froze and muttered an "oh". With that he let his wings and tail come out from under his shirt. Hisayo gave him a look over and said, "I thought your wings would be larger by now." She walked over to him and placed a hand on one of his wings.

Rin stiffened at the feeling, "Uh n-no th-they won't grow anymore. I..uh...I reach my immortal age already."

"What happened?"

"Exorcists cut them off when I was caught by them."

"Have you flown in a while?"

"No."

"Well I'll let you."

"Really?!"

"Why of course. I have a room set up for you."

Rin gave her a large smile. Hisayo smiled back and said, "You can also use that room to train."

"What?" Rin ask confused.

"Don't you want to get revenge on those exorcists?" Hisayo said, "I can train you how to fight with your wings and powers. I can also teach you to fight with this." She waved her hand and a sheathed sword appeared. Hisayo took it out and gave it to Rin, the sword alighting in blue flames at his grip.

Rin dropped the sword and shook his head, "N-NO! Not all exorcists are bad someone...there's someone I know. He's an exorcist and...and he...protected me."

Hisayo sighed, "No Rin. You were terribly confused by the exorcists. They wanted to use you. Trust me when I say you need to learn to fight and to listen to me. I'm doing this to help and protect you."

"O-Ok?" Rin wasn't sure anymore.

Hisayo sighed, "Go to sleep Rin, we'll discuss this tomorrow."

"But I'm not tired." Rin protested as he was forced into his bed.

"No? Then how about after this." She saw his tail hanging out from under the covers and went to grab it, but it moved away from her. "I won't hurt you." She said gently. Then very hesitantly the appendage came closer and when she grabbed it she began to pet it, stroking the short soft fur down to the fluff at the end. She would have just cast a sleeping spell but she needed to gain the boys trust. So as a soft purr worked its way from Rin's throat, Hisayo cast a sleeping spell when Rin's eyes closed.

With that she went to work.


	15. Chapter 15

The demon kings watched as the exorcists packed for their trip to True Cross. They told them they could help get them there faster but it'd still take a day or two on foot to truly reach the city since they didn't want to be seen nor get attacked if said wards are still up.

"When will we be heading out?" Yukio asked.

"After Mephisto gets our ride ready." Iblis huffed. He still didn't like the exorcists.

"What will we do when we get there?" Shiemi asked as she approached them.

"Try not to get killed." Astaroth stated. "Get Satan and Rin then destroy that bitch Hisayo."

"Now, now we can't just jump right in." Mephisto said shaking is finger.

"Mephisto's right." Lucifer said, "There will be exorcists keeping watch and we know very well we don't have to power to defeat Hisayo. Only Satan can. But it would be bad if some exorcists caught us and attacked. While we most likely won't have trouble fighting neither demons nor exorcists, it'd be annoying."

"Right so negotiating is up to you." Astaroth said, "I don't think they'd help us if we spoke."

"Oh can we just hurry up!" Egyn snapped, "The more you speak and the more you do nothing, the more something is happening to Satan, Assiah, and our baby brother! Mephisto! Get to work now!"

"Well aren't you a little upset." Mephisto stated with a smirk. This only caused Egyn to glare and growl at him. Rolling his eyes, Mephisto got to work with the making their transportation.

Yukio and Shiemi went back to the others to find that they were almost ready. Bibles, holy water grenades, summoning papers, and other weapons were with each of their respective mister. They packed food, water, and medical supplies in other packs.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Bon sighed as hefted his pack onto his shoulders.

"We're working with the demon kings to go save Satan and his son." Konekomaru said, "That's something I never expected to happen."

"And we're wondering through the woods and plains, full of demons and bugs, to get to True Cross." Shima said nervously, "That's just g-great."

"You're such a baby." Izumo sighed.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Yukio asked eyeing them all. They all nodded and the group went back to the demon kings only to see Mephisto standing there alone.

"Is everyone ready?" They nodded, "Good, now follow me." They were led to a pink limo that had all the other kings seated inside.

"That's a limo!" Shima gasped.

"Yes now in you all go." Mephisto said as he shuffled them all inside. Mephisto was the last to enter and he closed the door as he sat down. Soon they felt the car move and they sat in silence.

"So." Iblis said breaking the silence. "You're Rin's cousin?" he got a nod from Yukio. Then he looked to the others, "And you're his friends or whatever?" He gained nods. "I don't like any of you."

"What?!" They all shouted simultaneously.

"Oh don't take it the wrong way." Egyn said, "He doesn't like anyone. Then there's also that fact you're exorcists so…" he trailed off.

"I don't even think you should be here." Iblis snarled, "I don't care if you're friends or related, you're just dead weight."

"Now Iblis you know that's not true." Mephisto said, "They can negotiate with the other exorcists and help get Satan passed the ward holding him. If it can hold Satan they we obviously can destroy it."

"We could also use them as bait." Beelzebub stated.

"I second that!" Iblis agreed.

"We're not using them as bait." Lucifer stated sternly silencing the two.

Amaimon turned to Mephisto, "Brother I thought you worked with the exorcists."

"Yeah shouldn't you be able to talk to them?" Astarother asked.

"If they saw me with you, dear brothers, they wouldn't believe a word I speak."

"And how do we know they won't just suspect we're possessed by demons?" Yukio asked.

"Yeah. For all we know they won't believe us either because we're with you." Bon snapped.

"We can stay hidden until you are able to get someone to come with you."Mephisto said. The other's nodded in agreement and then lapsed into silence the rest of the trip.

* * *

Rin slowly opened his eyes. He sat up in the bed he was in and looked around and found Hisayo eating at a table in his room.

"Oh I'm so glad you're awake!" She said with a smile.

"W-What happened?" Rin asked.

"You don't remember?" Rin shook his head, "That should be expected. Oh my dear child. The demon kings had come and tried to take you away. I knew we had to escape somehow for I knew they would only torture you if you were caught, just as they did before I saved you from Satan when you were younger. We ran before they could attack but then we ran into exorcists. They were arresting me but you fought until you became too weak. I was able to gather enough energy to transport us back to the head quarters before anything else happened. You, my brave soldier, were so wounded."

"But why'd they attack?"

"So they could use you. And most likely torture you into submission, like they tried before."

"Before?"

"Of course. Don't you remember them cutting off your wings? They most likely wounded your tail in the process as well."

"I…I," Rin put a hand to his head as images of blood and pain ripped through his mind. He watched as exorcists cut his wings and used a multitude of weapons on his body, drawing blood from the smallest of cuts. He watched as the demon kings each took a turn at punishing him with whips and blades. He watched as Satan burned him with his blue flames.

Rin let out a cry as these blood filled images assaulted his mind. He felt arms circle around him but he could only focus on the horrific images. When they finally stopped, Rin was left panting in Hisayo's arms and she ran her fingers though his hair.

"Sh, it's alright. Do you remember now?" She asked.

"Y-Yes." Rin huffed out. He began to relax in her arms as she ran her fingers through his hair, his head falling against her shoulder, eyes closed, and a purr replacing his pants. Hisayo smiled at this and looked down at him.

"Rin?" He opened his eyes to look up at her. "Why don't you came and eat."

Rin nodded and the two went back over to the table. The two ate in silence and when they finished and Hisayo began to leave she heard Rin shout, "Wait!"

"Yes?" She turned around to find him not looking at her but the katana that was sheathed near his bed.

"Miss. Takahashi, may I train?" Rin asked, "I remember you asking me before if I'd like to train. May I?"

"Why of course!" She said smirking. "When would you like to begin?"

"I'd like to start now if that is fine with you. I want to be prepared." Rin stated.

"It's perfect for me." Hisayo said. "Come, I will show you the room."

Rin went over and picked up the sword before following. She led him down many hallways with many turns. But soon they appeared in a large open room.

They stood on a balcony with an elevator to the left that went down to the gray stone floor. There were many ledges and hills scattered around the room with occasional stone buildings and there was a glass ceiling that reached far above their heads.

"Wow!" Rin exclaimed looking at the room.

"It's good to see you are finally well enough to train." A man dressed in white. This was the man who caught Rin in the first place, not that the half-demon knew that."

"Ah, Hiro, would you please train our dear Rin in all of his abilities." Hisayo said.

"Of course mistress." Hiro said. Then turning to Rin, he motioned for him to follow. The two went down the elevator and towards the center of the room.

"Ok Rin, let's see what you can do." Hiro said with a grin as he peered at Rin from under the fringe of his hat.

Rin nodded and unfolded his wings, hiding his tail in that process. He leapt up into the air with a large gust of wind. Blue flames surround him and his unsheathed sword. The he charged. Flying down towards Hiro with amazing speed he held his sword, prepared to swing only for Hiro to dodge and have throwing knives in his hand. Hiro flung the knives at Rin only for a wing to go up and block the attack. The wing moved and Rin sent out a wave of flames from his sword. Hiro put up a shield of magic that made the flames wash overhim but weaken the shield.

Rin leapt up into the air once more but before he could do anything, knives were thrown at him once more. His wings circled him to block the attack but with the wings closed in a circle, the half-demon began to rapidly fall towards the ground. He saw Hiro run towards him with a sword in hand and Rin smirked at his stupidity. Rin hit the ground, causing it to crack and a wave of strong air and dust shock waving off of it. Rin then flashed opened his wings to send out a wave of blue flames. Hiro ducked hissing as the satanic waves washed over his back.

Hiro ignored the pain as he ran forward, clashing swords with Rin. The clinking of metal on metal throughout the room. Sometimes Rin would use his strength and claws but otherwise he stuck with his wings, flames, and sword. Soon Hisayo noticed them tiring and told them to stop for a while. She then left.

* * *

Satan watched as the door opened once more and Hisayo entered.

"Come to gloat." Satan stated.

"No. I came to inform you of your wondrous child." Satan growled but didn't speak. "Yes what an excellent warrior he will be, even when he's not being adorable. Yes a perfect little pawn, well more like a knight."

"Stop using him as a weapon!"

"Why ever not? He deserves revenge on those pitiful exorcists anyway. They did scar him for life." She smirked at Satan's face. "What? You didn't know? I'm shocked."

"What did they do?"

She smiled even wider, "Why they clipped you're dear child's wings. And before you say anything, he is already at his immortal age so his wings can't grow anymore."

Satan was shocked. How could they do that to his child!?

"But I must say," She continued, "He is still an excellent fighter even without full grown wings. You should be proud. I must be off now, so I'll leave you with your thoughts on those petty little exorcists." With that she left, leaving the echoing of her laughter in the room.


	16. Chapter 16

After the seeing how Rin fought, Hisayo began to prepare for their attack on True Cross. Each day she had Rin he became more of her little servant who will fight on her word and stop on her word. He still had his own opinions and feelings but with the fact that he thought what visions she shows him are true and he was her warrior he listened to her.

Finally the day of the battle arrived. Hisayo was dressed in a rose colored dress that hugged her body with a flowy bottom that reached her ankles. It had strap sleeves that had golden diamonds covering the straps and the top of the dress. A purple cloak fell from her shoulders to the ground. Her hair was pulled into a braid that reached her back and there was a golden band that wrapped around her head with golden chains that hung in loops on it and a diamond in the center. Black eye shadow and rose lips gave her pale face color. She looked like royalty.

On her left Rin was dressed in a dark blue, almost black, dress shirt and black pants. His tail and wings were free while his sheathed sword hung on his belt. On her right was Hiro, who was dressed in his usual white jacket, pants, and hat.

Before them stood an army of Witches and enslaved demons, not that Rin knew that.

"Today is the day of the new world!" Hisayo preached as she began the war speech. "Today is the day we unite both Gehenna and Assiah! There will be no more Satan or True Cross! We will live under one rule! I shall take up that role and be a fair and just Queen! There will be no more wars between demons and humans for today they become part of the same in the new world! Are you prepared to fight for this world?!" Cheers. "Then we shall go and bring fourth this world!" She turned to Rin. "Are you read for your part?"

"Yes mistress."

Hisayo grinned, "Good." She then turned around to face the wall behind her. She began to chant and soon a portal opened in the wall. She walked through, then went Rin and Hiro, then the army.

They came out at the edge of the shield put around True Cross.

Hisayo turned to Rin, "Now."

Rin nodded and jumped up, flying to the top of the shield and unsheathed his sword. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before releasing his flames powerfully upon the shield. Hisayo watch in satisfaction as the shield was destroyed by the heat of Satan's unholy flames.

Once it was down, the witches charged in and as the exorcists tried to force them back, they were no match for their magic and Satan's flames.

While the battle raged on around her, Hisayo walked to the place the Grigori were located with Hiro and Rin by her side. She stormed open the doors and all attention turned to her.

"Dear exorcists of Assiah." She greeted, "Assiah is now mine." With that she snapped her fingers and every exorcist that was currently in the room…exploded. Rin blinked in shock. He knew his mistress was powerful but to just kill the Grigori with a snap of her fingers was scary.

"Get their remains cleaned up." Hisayo said to a group of demons at the door. The instantly went forward and began to clean up the room. Then she used her magic to create a throne in the center of the room with stairs leading up to the platform it sat upon. She walked up the stairs and sat upon the throne, her golden eyes gazing at all those under her.

"Rin, you are to stay and guard me." Hisayo said motioning to he left. Rin nodded and flew up to her side. "The rest of you go off and deal with the other humans and exorcists in the city, Hiro is in charge." They all nodded and left.

Hisayo took a deep breath and smiled. She'd finally achieved her goal. Now she watched as the people of True Cross submitted to her rule. Satan was transferred to a special room without Rin knowing and it was a place only she and Hiro, for he was the one who transferred him, knew of. And now she sat upon her throne, claiming to be the queen of the new era.


	17. Chapter 17

The limo stopped and the exorcists and demon kings exited.

"We are now about two days from True Cross." Mephisto said as he made the limo vanish with a wave of his umbrella.

"Why do we have to be so far from the city?" Shima whined.

"We can't be too close to the city can we? For all we know, the city could be in ruins. This is the easiest way to find out things without actually going to the city." Mephisto answered. Shima just gave a pitiful moan in response.

"Oh, suck it up." Astaroth scoffed.

"Yes, you complaining is not going to get us any closer to getting Rin back." Egyn growled. "Because I don't know about you, but I want to get out baby brother back as fast as possible!"

"Rin would kill you if he heard you call him that." Astaroth said with a smirk.

"Would you stop bantering already?" Lucifer snapped, quieting the others instantly. Now that it was silent he spoke. "Since it will take about two days, we'll be taking breaks every now and then, that way we won't be exhausted when we reach True Cross."

"And how will we keep track of these breaks, like when to take them and for how long?" Yukio asked.

"You don't have to worry about that, just leave it to me."

"Oi! Who the hell decided you were in charge?!" Suguro snapped.

"He's the oldest here is he not?" Beelzebub said, "And he is the only one we could probably all fully, if not partly, put our trust in. He keeps us from killing you and you could, out of all of us, trust him the most."

No one could really object with the blunt statement, only Egyn making a small noise of protest against him not being trusted, so they left it be. They began their track in the direction the limo had been heading, and during this time it was very uneventful. For some reason they were able to continue on until sundown without being attacked which confused them greatly, but they hadn't minded.

As they settled down around a fire, one Iblis reluctantly made, Egyn got to work making food for everyone.

"So," Shiemi began with a smile and a clap. "Since we're all here, why don't we take the time to know each other?" Everyone looked at her like she was made. This made her falter. "I just thought that it would be a good idea so we could learn to trust each other and become friends. Besides it's what Rin would have wanted."

The last statement cut off any protest anyone might of have. Well almost any protest.

"Don't you dare decide Rin's thoughts!" Iblis growled shooting up from his seat.

Shiemi squeaked in fear, "I-I'm sorry! I-"

"Damn right you should be sorry!" Iblis snapped.

"Don't talk to her like that! What the hell is your problem?!" Suguro shouted as he stood up as well.

"You're my problem! All of you damn exorcists are!"

"Iblis please calm down!" Egyn groaned. "Please don't start this, we just need to trust each other-"

"And how could I possibly do that?!" Iblis cut his brother off. "I've been sitting quietly about this but I can't keep it in any longer!"

"What are you talking about?" Yukio asked.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! The fact that all of you have practically betrayed Rin's trust and harmed him in some way!"

"What do you m-"

"Don't play stupid! We all know of the holy water burns and a fucking bullet scar in his arm! How the hell can I trust you when I know that you've hurt Rin?!"

No one spoke up after that. Guilt crossed each of the exorcist's faces, except for Izumo who just scoffed, and the demon kings, except Iblis, Azazel, and Beelzebub, gained one of sadness.

"Look we're all sorry about that." Shima said.

"Y-Yeah," Konekomaru cut in. "We over reacted."

"Bullshit." The king of fire ground out. "You knew exactly what each of you were doing. Why he even bothered defending you before is a mystery to me. If I had it my way, you'd all be being tortured right now for even touching him."

Finally, Lucifer had enough. "Iblis, calm down right now. The rest of us had smothered our anger when they decided to help. I advise you to stop right now." Iblis looked Lucifer in the eyes but when he saw a true threat flash within the light green eyes, he backed down with a glare and stormed off deeper into the woods.

The group watched him leave when Mephistio spoke up. "Well, that was interesting."

"Sorry about him." Egyn said as he returned to the cooking food. "He's very protective of us."

"And you're not?" Astaroth laughed.

Egyn glared, "We're all protective of each other, I just happen to be the only one here who cares about the risks there could be. Iblis is just…protective in a sense that in showing it means threats and things like that."

"So you're not mad at us like he was?" Shiemi nervously asked.

Lucifer gave a soft smile, "No, we forgave each of you when we saw how desperate to help Rin. Sure before that we wanted to mangle you into unrecognizable corpses and the only think keeping that from happening was Rin and is explanations-"

"That sometimes made us want to kill you even more." Astaroth cut in.

"But that's all water under the bridge." Lucifer continued as if Astaroth hadn't interrupted at all. The exorcists all stared at them in horror. They would be dead right now if it wasn't for Rin.

"Though I must say," Mephisto spoke up. "I am quite impressed."

"With what, brother?" Amaimon asked.

"With the fact that they had actually managed to scar Rin for life. Usually it takes a lot to do that but a simple exorcist was able to do it in a second."

Egyn scowled. "Rin has been scarred way too much while he was here. If I had it my way I'd lock him up in Gehenna once this is all done."

"Rin would burn you if you tried to do that." Astaroth snickered.

"I know but still, he's had too much pain in the past five years." Egyn grumbled.

"We don't have time to worry about that. Now we just focus on getting Rin and Satan and defeating Hisayo." Lucifer said, trying to stop any more fights from escalating. Silence over took the group and soon Egyn was serving food to those around the fire.

"I don't think we've every officially introduced ourselves." Egyn spoke up. "I'm Egyn, Demon King of Water."

"Mephisto Pheles at your service, Demon King of Time and Space."

"Lucifer, Demon King of Light."

Amaimon blinked when they turned to him. "Oh me? I'm Amaimon, Demon King of Earth."

"Beelzebub, Demon King of Insects."

"I'm Astaroth, Demon King of Rot. The one who stomped away was Iblis, Demon King of Fire, and the one next to me is Azazel, Demon King of Spirits and Air."

When the exorcists looked towards the demon king, Azazel barely even blinked his emotionless eyes.

"Does he ever talk?" Izumo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Er…we've never heard him talk but supposedly both Rin and Satan have." Egyn answered.

"Alright…well, I'm Yukio Okumura, dragoon and doctor. As well as cousin to Rin." Yukio said.

"I-I'm Shiemi Moryiama, tamer and doctor."

"Izumo Kamiki, tamer."

"Ryuji Suguro, dragoon and aria."

"Konekomaru Miwa, aria."

"Eh…I'm Renzo Shima, aria and knight."

"Well, it's nice to know who we're working with!" Egyn chirped with a smile. The group started up a friendly chat and the only one who didn't join in was Azazel.

The demon king stood up and walking slightly away from the group. His dark eye gazed around but finally settled on the direction Iblis had gone.

"Azazel?" Lucifer called over to the king when he spotted him standing away from them all. Azazel turned to look at them for a second, before taking off through the trees. The kings and exorcists all froze with wide eyed looks before shooting up and taking after Azazel.

They continued running through the woods when suddenly, a few feet away fire explodes. This caused them all to pause before sprinting towards the explosion. There they find Azazel and Iblis fighting off a numerous amount of enslaved demons.

Instantly the others jumped into the battle. The sounds of shots, clanks, and chanting sounded throughout the area. When the battle ended, Egyn quickly rounded on Iblis.

"What were you thinking?!" Egyn shouted as he gripped Iblis's shoulders. "You could have been seriously injured! Why didn't you come and get us?!"

"Because I didn't want help from the exorcists!" Iblis snapped.

"Will you let that go?! We need to work together so we can get Rin back! You constantly fighting with them is not going to help in that goal!" Lucifer growled.

Iblis just huffed and shoved Egyn away. Lucifer looked up at the sky to see the moon almost down. "We should move on now, the time has almost come for sunrise."

With that the group went back to the camp to collect their things and once again began their journey towards True Cross.

Their track was a continuous walk, with the occasional break or attack. All the demon kings, except for Azazel and Iblis, would converse with the exorcists.

And finally, when the sun began to set once more and painted the sky with its red and orange glow, the group was met with the city that was once known as True Cross was before them.


	18. Chapter 18

"What a sad sight to behold. This city use to be magnificent." Mephisto made this comment as they walked down the stone street and gazed at the ruin once known as True Cross. The city seemed to be falling apart at the seams. Building had holes and cracks. From dark corners and homes there would be the occasional hiss. Also there was not a being in sight.

"Do you think everyone's…dead?" Shiemi asked hesitantly.

"No." Lucifer shook his head. "That's not what she would do, or at least it wouldn't be her first resort. If she wants to rule then they're alive just in hiding or worse."

"What worse?" Shima asked nervously.

"Oh nothing just torture or forced acceptance. Maybe even deals here and there." Beelzebub answered. The blunt answer caused each of the exorcists' eyes to widen.

"Considering what she did to Rin, this shouldn't be much of a shock." Iblis grumbled, crossing his arms.

Lucifer coughed gaining their attention. "Well, since their not dead, does anyone have a clue as to where the humans may be hiding?"

They all shook their heads.

"Can't you just, find them by using your powers or something?" Suguro asked.

"Don't you know anything about us?" Astaroth asked with a smirk. "We can't just find people."

"Well we never met a demon king until now, ok!" Bon snapped crossing his arms. Astaroth just snickered in response.

"What if we just set up camp somewhere?" Egyn suggested. "We could stay there while you search for other exorcists. That w3ay they won't shoot us on spot and it would give you all a chance to explain things."

"But what if the exorcist we meet is working for Hisayo?" Konekomaru asked. "How would we know who to trust?"

"Well I guess that's a good reason to take one of us with you around the city." Egyn muttered. "But who? Anyone of us could easily get hurt if the other humans are found."

It was then that Azazel took a small step forward as if to say that he would go.

"Are you sure?" Lucifer asked. He received a steady gaze as an answer. "Alright."

"Oh please be careful Azazel!" Egyn exclaimed. Azazel turned his dark gaze to the water demon and after a few seconds of silence, Egyn sighed and looked towards the ground.

"You know Azazel, It would be fine if you lost them out there." Iblis said with a wicked grin. This received him a smack on his arm from Egyn.

"Wait, does this mean we are going to sit around and do nothing? That's no fun!" Amaimon whined.

"Yes but it will be the simplest way to gain help." Beelzebub spoke.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find something to do." Mephisto said with a wave of his gloved hand. Amaimon just huffed.

"Well then, should we go set up somewhere?" Shiemi chirped with a clap of her hands. After receiving a few nods, the group set off to find a suitable place. They eventually found a place that the only entrance available was a single door. It was a wide room that could hold a quite bit of people. After they set up, the exorcists and Azazel decided to head out, wanting to find help as fast as possible.

As the group walked through the city, trying not to attract any unwanted attention, they had found nothing of the exorcists that once inhabited the city. It wasn't until about two hours or so later that Azazel froze in his spot causing the others to stop as well.

"What is it?" Yukio asked. They all looked to the spot he was staring at. The demon king had stopped times before but then he would continue moving as though nothing had been there in the first place. And if they ever saw a demon, they found a way to sneak around it or to silently take it out.

Azazel took a step forward and, getting the hint, Yukio called out, "Who's there?!" While the exorcists couldn't hear it, Azazel heard a soft curse.

"Damn, guess I couldn't stay hidden forever." The groan came from a fiery hair woman with purple eyes. Her outfit consisted of a red bikini top, jean shorts, and a jacket. She had a red symbol that started above her breast and down to her belly button.

"Who are you?" Yukio demanded as his eyes flickered to Azazel for a moment before back to the woman.

"I should be asking you that." She said placing her hands on her hips. "I haven't seen any of you around here before and so that just leads to more questions. Like what the hell are you doing here?"

"Where exorcists from district 49." Yukio said as he introduced the exorcists. Then he pointed at Azazel. "This man and his seven brothers are traveling with us, the others are at our campsite and you are?"

The woman turned towards Azazel. "And what's your name tall dark and silent?" Azazel just stared blackly at her. "Right~." She drawled. "Anyway, you still haven't answered, my other question, why are you here?"

Yukio once again glanced at Azazel who gave a nod in response. The demon king didn't care if they gave away their secrets to this woman, she was one of the good exorcists.

"We came here looking for back up." Yukio honestly answered. "Since we can't defeat Hisayo herself, we came to rescue the two who could, but we would need help to do that."

"Who are you rescuing?"

Yukio hesitated, "...Rin, who is my cousin and his brother." Yukio nodded towards Azazel. "And the other person we have to rescue is…Satan."

The silence that consumed the air was so thick with tension that it could get cut.

"WHAT!" The woman screeched. "You want to rescue Satan?! Why the hell would you want to even find his ass!?"

"Because he is the only one, along with Rin, who can stop Hisayo." Yukio answered calmly.

"And how do I know you aren't just trying to help the bastard take control himself?!"

"Trust us. Satan has much more of a grudge against Hisayo then exorcists right now to actually help us. And even afterwards I don't believe he'd try to destroy Assiah."

"And why is that?"

"Because of Rin." The answer was simple but true. Satan loved Rin with all his heart and Rin, who happened to love Assiah, would hate his father forever if he were to destroy it.

"And just who is Rin to Satan?"

"He's his son." The woman's eyes widened as she remembered what happened when the city was attacked. The demon teen with blue flames and waking besides the witch that now ruled them. The symbol that glowed in his blazing eye as he seemed to listen to whatever the woman said.

"They are the only ones who can defeat her." Yukio continued. "And we need your help to get them free."

The woman sighed. The kid had a point and all she could do was trust his word on this. "Alright, I'll see if I can get some help. I might be willing to work with you but I'm not so sure on the others. But before I do anything," She turned back Azazel. "You said this Rin guy is his brother. You're obviously not a demon but tall dark and creepy here most likely is. If you want my help I have to ask, who are the other seven and how will these eight help."

The two locked gazes after a moment and Yukio answered. "They're the eight demon kings of Gehenna. This is Azazel, demon king of Spirits."

"You can trust them!" Shiemi hesitantly spoke up when she saw the woman eyeing Azazel. Having the attention on her, she blushed. "T-They just want help with getting their brother back. Rin isn't a bad person. Please help us!"

The women sighed. "I'll see what I can do. Why don't we meet up again tomorrow here same time."

With that she turned to leave before she paused. "Oh, and the names Shura Kirigakure." With that she vanished.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning the exorcists and Azazel explained to the others what they were doing and the entire group headed out to meet up with Shura and whoever it was that would support their cause. They got their without running into any soldiers or demons that worked for Hisayo, though there were some close calls. Deciding not to risk it, they camped out in one of the buildings near the meeting area while Azazel kept watch. The others were all sitting together, waiting for Shura to arrive.

"So you're telling me," Iblis hissed quietly so that they wouldn't draw any attention from soldiers nearby. "That we have to partner up with a bunch of exorcists in order to get Satan and Rin back? And I'm not allowed to maim any of them? Not even just a small threat!"

"We want them to trust us Iblis." Egyn snapped. "Or do you not want to get out baby brother back as soon as possible?"

"I do I just don't like the idea of teaming up with exorcists." Iblis growled.

"What about us?" Izumo spoke up crossing her arms.

Iblis rolled his eyes. "More exorcists."

"Would you just give them a chance?" Egyn sighed. "They might surprise you."

"And even so it is the most reasonable choice." Beelzebub spoke up, his wide crimson eyes staring off into the distance. "The exorcists could easily take care of the extra workers while our groups split into two. You six could go free Satan while us eight would free Rin."

They all stared at him. "That could actually work." Lucifer finally spoke.

"Hmm, but it would depend on how many exorcists are actually going to help." Mephisto hummed. Beelzbub just hummed in response.

Astaroth caught Azazel staring at them from his post and asked. "What?"

Azazel just stared.

"Are the exorcists here?"

More staring.

"Well then let them enter."

As Azazel left to get the other group, the exorcists stared at Astaroth in shock.

"You understood that?!" Suguro gasped.

"Of course." Astaroth answered with a roll of his eyes.

"But how?" Konekomaru asked, shock plastered on his face.

"After years of living with him, you tend to learn how he communicates." Lucifer answered for his brother. Then footsteps filled the room as a group of exorcists filled the rest of the room. There quite a few, more than they thought would show up, but less then they hoped. In the front of the group stood three people.

The first was Shura, standing with her hands on her hips as if she didn't have a care in the world.

The next was a new face. He had long blonde hair that reached his waist. He was dressed in a white exorcists coat and a large sword hung on the side of his hip. His posture was that of one who held himself high above others as he stood before them with his arms crossed.

The next was a woman. She had black hair that was tied up in a pony-tail, sun-kissed skin, and royal blue eyes. She wore a black suit with black boots and had thin rimmed glasses. She had a gun holster strapped to her left and right hips. This was someone Yukio recognized.

"Yasue Mori." Yukio greeted stepping forward.

Yasue looked him up and down before meeting his eyes. "Yukio Okumura, the former Paladin's kid. Surprised you're alive."

"I wish I could say the same." Yukio responded. He truly wasn't that surprised she was alive. Then he turned to the man. "You are?"

"Arthur Auguste Angel at your service." He said with a bow. "Mrs. Kirigakuri has told us you wish to rescue Satan and his child so they can defeat Hisayo. Is this true?"

"It is." Lucifer spoke up walking up next to Yukio. "My name is Lucifer, Demon King of Light. Me and my brother, as well as these exorcists, have come to ask for your help in doing just as you said."

Angel looked at each of the people behind the two and scowled when his gaze landed on a certain demon. "Mephisto." He cursed under his breath.

Mephisto smirked. "Why it's lovely to see you too, Angel."

"And how do we know we came trust you?" Yasue asked crossing her arms.

"I speak for both my kin and father here when I say we want to destroy Hisayo as much as you do." Lucifer answered. "For now, I beg you to help us get both our brother and father back so we can put an end to Hisayo's reign."

It was silent. The sound less air floated within the room, ringing in their ears, as they waited for a response. Finally the silence was broken by a snort.

"Wow you must be desperate. I mean a demon begging." Shura laughed. "And a demon  _king_ at that. Now I've seen everything! You have my support definitely now!"

"I will support this cause but only if you stay on the right side. I will attack you if you decide to betray us." Yasue said.

"As will I." Angel said before mumbling something about working with such foal creatures was insane.

"That works, I guess." Lucifer said. Then he turned to the rest of them. "And what of you?"

They each looked at each other before each and every one agreeing, some of them reluctantly, to help with the rescue mission.

"So what's the plan?" Shura asked. "Don't tell me you're going into this blind."

"Actually, Beelzebub was talking of a plan before you came in." Egyn said as he gestured to the said demon. With that they began their plan.

* * *

Yukio peered around the wall of the building. There was a multitude of witches, as the demon kings confirmed workers were called, and demons guarding the building that Hisayo resided in. Seeing the other's in position, Yukio got ready to charge. You see, their plan consisted of this. Yukio and Shura would head in to get Satan while the demon kings would deal with Rin, Yukio didn't question why they would need all of them. The rest of the exorcists would be out here, drawing the attention of the Witches as if they were causing an actually attack. They wouldn't really kill the people, maybe the demons though, but would instead just wound them or knock them out. Nodding towards the others, the distraction began.

Yasue was the first to move. She walked out of her hiding place and began walking up the stairs, pulling out her pistols in the process. One of the men guarding the building moved to stop her, when she just lifted her arm and shot him.

Silence rang in the air and every one was frozen where they stood. Seconds ticked by and the only noise that broke the air was the man falling to the ground with a thump and Yasue lowered her arm. More seconds ticked by and then all hell broke loose. Witches and demons charged towards the woman while exorcists charged in from behind.

Yukio, Shura, and the demon kings took one last glance at the battle going on before running as fast as they could to the entrance and quietly sneaking in before the witches running outward caught them.

"Ok four-eyes what now?" Shura whispered.

"We start our search." Yukio answered the fiery haired woman. "You've been here more than us. Do you have any idea where Rin or Satan might be?"

"No, but I know where we can start looking." With that said, Shura took the lead as she led them down the halls towards the center of the building. The place that had once been the Grigori's judgment room and that was now Hisayo's throne room.

Moving quickly but silently, they moved through the halls and neared the room. They slipped in and looked around. The room, though, was barren. No one sat upon the newly made throne that was set high above their heads. No guards stood upon the platform or the wide group they stood on themselves. Only their footsteps echoed in the otherwise silent room, with the occasional sound from the battle outside.

"Let's move on." Shura said as they all gazed around. "No one's here."

"That's where you're wrong." A voice said, filling the room. They looked up towards the throne to find Rin stepping out from behind it, not really knowing where he came from but that didn't matter. His wings were folded against his back and his tail hung limply. His arms were crossed against his midnight clothed chest as he glared down at them and his sword hung upon his left hip. He would have seemed like a normal, pissed off Rin if it wasn't for the golden symbol glowing within his cobalt eye.

"Rin!" Egyn exclaimed.

"Damn her." Iblis growled out at the sight of the glowing symbol.

"My mistress said you'd be coming and that you were coming for me." Their eyes widened at the name mistress. "But you've wronged me too much for me not to meet up with you."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Astaroth snapped. "We never did shit to you!"

"It seems the witch herself did more than just mark our dear brother." Mephisto hummed. "It seems she also played a bit with his memory."

Iblis clenched his fist in anger. "That damn bitch! I'll fucking kill her with my own damn claws!"

"Rin please," Egyn pled to the younger demon. "Hisayo is brainwashing you! We never did anything! Please come with us, we'll help you!"

Rin shook his head. "I'm not going with you. Not without a fight."

Egyn gasped and started muttering. "Isn't there another way to get to him? I don't want to fight our baby brother. Oh please no."

"We have to fight him." Beelzebub stated emotionlessly. "It's the only way, he won't listen to reason."

"If we have to fight, then bring it!" As Iblis shouted this he brought out his weapons and lit them a flame. Glaring, Rin took out his sword and jumped down from the throne to stand in front of his elder brothers. "Bring it."

Lucifer turned to Yukio and Shura. "Go find Satan, he might be able to help with Rin. Go now!" There was a hesitation before the two ran out of the room, leaving the brother to fight their younger one.

Turning back to the battle at hand, Lucifer, along with the other six, took out their weapons alongside Iblis. They each took up a battle stance as they prepared to fight. But before either side attacked, Amaimon let out one thing with a smile.

"It's time to have some fun, brothers."


	20. Chapter 20

Yukio and Shura ran out of the room and down the hall, leaving the kings to deal with Rin. Luckily the halls were now empty of Hisayo's followers so they could move as swiftly and freely as possible.

"So that was Rin, huh?" Shura stated as the continued down the halls, stopping every so often when they came across a door or archway.

"He's usually not like that." Yukio answered. "He's just under Hisayo's control. But right now we have to find Satan. Do you have any idea as to where he might be?"

"No clue but if I were you, I'd look for a door that would have the most amount of ability in keeping a demon in." She responded. Then with a grin she shouted. "So let's start looking four-eyes!"

* * *

Brothers stared down at brother. By now the elder brothers had opted to circle their delusional youngest, none of them loosening their grip upon their weapons.

"You're not going to go easy on me?" Rin asked, but it sounded much more like a statement then a question.

"Oh hell no." Iblis growled.

"What!" Egyn shouted in worry. He knew they had to fight their brother but they wouldn't even give him some slack? Why!?

They all ignored his exclaim as Rin grinned. "Thought so." With that, Rin attacked. He folded his wings around him before flashing them open and sending out a wave of flames at his brothers. Seeing this coming, they each ducked before taking on their own attacks. Azazel sent an arrow flying towards Rin when he saw and opening, but Rin had moved quickly out of the way causing the arrow to fly past him and hit the wall near Egyn, who yelped in surprise. However, when Rin had moved he moved closer to Amaimon who swung his sword at his brother with a grin upon his face, even though he really wasn't aiming to kill his sibling.

Rin quickly moved his sword up to block the attack but he heard someone moving behind him, so with a swift kick of his leg, Rin knocked Amaimon off his feet and he jumped into the air just as both Lucifer's and Mephisto's swords pierced the air where he had just been. Rin smirked from where he floated in the air down at their frustrated faces but cried out in pain when his left shoulder erupted with pain. Looking down at his shoulder, he found one of Beelzebub's throwing stars in his shoulder. Growling, Rin ripped the blade out of his shoulder just as he heard a poof sound behind him and he was slammed to the ground by a kick from Mephisto. The force of hitting the floor sent out a wave of dust and cracked the tile, but they all stood their ground as Rin groaned and stood back up.

Instantly, he attacked the one closest to him, whiched happened to Astaroth, but the Demon King of Rot blocked the sword with one dagger while the other went to cut Rin across the stomach. He was able to nick the other before he jumped away and the brothers once again formed a circle around the now panting half demon.

Rin grinned. "Is that all you got?" At his comment, a majority of the brothers frowned while Amaimon smiled and Azazel and Beelzebub stayed emotionless.

The ground shifted under Rin's feet as rocks moved and shot out at him. Amaimon then rushed forwards and knocked Rin back to the ground. He was about to trap him with the rocks but Rin moved out of the way and kicked out flames at the elder's feet, causing Amaimon to jump back. Rin jumped it to the air andwas about to do an airial attack upon his brothers when suddenly a dart flew towards him and exploded into a million insects. With a shout of surprise, Rin threw up his hand and burned each and every bug that had attacked him. But before he could do anything else, pain erupted from his tail as he was dragged back down to the floor by it.

"AHHHH!" He shouted in pain. He looked to see a chain wrapped tightly around the furry appendage and the chain followed back to a grinning Iblis.

"You should know better than to have your tail out." He said ignoring the glare he got from Egyn for doing such a thing. Rin growled and his tail gripped onto the chain that held it and pulled with great strength causing Iblis to be pulled towards the younger one. But as Rin went to claw at the King of Fire's face, a bright light blinded him and he retracted his hand so he could block his eyes.

That was all that the kings needed.

Iblis then let the force continue pulling him forward as he wrapped his chains around the rest of Rin's body, pinng his arms to his chest, his legs and tail together, and wings pressed against his back. Rin stuggled against the bindings and sent out a wave of flames only for it to completely miss everyone.

* * *

As that had been going on, Shura and Yukio had been searching for the room Satan was being kept in. They could hear the battle that waged on between the brothers as they moved through the halls, and the sounds only caused them to search faster. Finally they found something.

"Hey four-eyes! I think I found it!"Shura shouted over to the brunette. Yukio quickly ran over to her and the closed door she stood in front of. It was a large, metal door, one made to obviously try to keep something within locked up.

"It's worth a shot." Yukio said as he looked for a way to open the door. He pushed on it, expecting it to be locked, but it wasn't. As pressure was placed upon the door, it creaked open slightly. Opening it further, Yukio and Shura peered down the dark stoned hallway with curiosity and suspicion. They glanced at each other before heading down it. It wasn't long until they saw a fiery glow of tourches and golden glow from something else coming from up a head. There, within a wide dungeon like room, was a golden magic circle, its lines and symbols with the golden light, and within the circle was Satan. He wasn't what they thought he'd look like, with his human like looks so similar to Rin's and the lesser there was of the demonic features.

His head lifted up when he heard their footsteps echoing though the hall. "Who are you?" Satan growled out.

"This is the almighty Satan? HAHA!" Shura laughed. Yukio glared at her before turning back to the trapped King of Gehenna.

"My name is Yukio and this is Shura Kirigakuri. We came to get you out of here." Yukio answered.

Satan growled. "I don't want your help. From what I can tell, you're exorcists. Why would you want to help me?"

"For many reasons," Yukio said. "One of them being that only you and you're son Rin are the only ones who can stop Hisayo's rule."

"How do you know about Rin!?" He growled out threateningly.

"I know about him because I'm the one who's taken care of him over the past five years." Yukio said.

"So you're the exorcist how took him!"

Yukio shook his head. "No, but I'll explain everything later. Right now we have to get you out and to get Rin."

Satan was about to retort when a pain filled scream filled the air, "AHHHH!"

"RIN!" Both he and Yukio shouted, recognizing the scream. Yukio had to pause for a moment when he heard the distress and worry within Satan's voice. Satan, the King of Gehenna, bringer of flames, and the highest of evils, was  _worried_! Turning back to the demon, Yukio took in how distressed he looked. Tail thrashing, wings open as if to fly off towards the sound, and eyes wide racing with many emotions, mostly ones associated with concern.

Turning back to the exorcists with narrowed eyes, Satan growled out. "Get me out of here, NOW!"

The two swiftly crouched down to the ground, analyzing the circle. It wasn't made of the usually chalk but was instead carved into the floor and filled with an undefinable liquid.

"Any idea what this is, kid?" Shura asked.

"No." Yukio answered. He looked to Satan. "Do you?"

"I've seen her use this before." He answered. "You just need to disturb the line, mess it up or something. Just like a regular circle."

"I want to try something." Shura spoke up. She pulled a blade, a demon sword, out of the symbol on her chest, Yukio recognized it as a seal.

She paused for a moment before shouting out, "Snake Fang!" and sending out slices of air at the circle. The strips of air hit the stone and sliced a small and shallow line upon the circle, but that was all that was needed. The glow dimmed to nothing and Satan slowly stood up and placed his foot on the circle. Nothing happened, he was safe to leave.

Clenching his fists, Satan walked swiftly stepped out of the circle and began heading towards the door, only to pause and put his hand on the wall, leaning on it.

"You ok?" Shura, who never thought she would, asked.

"I'm fine." He growled out. He just hasn't left the powerful circle in such a while, he was now feeling the connection with his flames again. Pushing himself off the wall, he turned back to them, his intense blue eyes, glowing with his flames within and his wings making a shadow behind him. "Now lead me to Rin."

* * *

"Rin please!" Egyn cried to his stuggling brother. "We just want to help you!"

"Stop lying!" He snapped, glaring at each of them, the symbol in his eyes glowing stronger for just a moment before dimming again. He's struggling suddenly stopped and he went limp in the chains hold, making the elder brother's pause.

"Rin?" Amaimon called out. Sadly Azazel was the only one who noticed the smirk growing upon Rin face, so they were unprepared for when Rin sent out a wave of flames and escaped the loosened chains. Iblis growled in frustration and flung a chain at Rin, aiming to grab him in his hold once again. Rin moved back and the blade at the end ended up slicing the shirt. Beelzebub sent out a throwing star and it almost impaled itself into Rin's throat, had he not moved to the side, causing a thin line of crimson to appear across his neck from a shallow cut from the weapon.

"Would you watch were you're throwing those!" Egyn, who had still yet to attack his brother, cried. Beelzebub paid no mind to the shout, focusing, like the others, on Rin. Mephisto suddenly poofed up next to Rin and swung his blade, only for Rin to block with his own. His wings came up to block both Lucifer and Amaimon as they came to back up Mephisto, causing him to wince a little, but not back down. With a deep breath, Rin flung his wings open, knocking the other's back again, and took to the sky. He sent out a wave of flames from the sky, causing them to back up. Suddenly, a gust of wind pushed Rin against the wall, and he screamed in pain as two arrows impaled his shoulders.

"Was that necessary!" Egyn cried at Azazel, who just stared back emotionlessly.

Rin growled and reached up to rip the arrows out of his shoulders and fell to the floor. He stood back up as the wounds began closing, slowly though, but before he could attack, a voice called out from the doorway.

"Rin!" Said demon turned to find Satan, Yukio, and Shura standing there.

Rin's expression softened as his eye's widened. "Dad?" The symbol flashed within his eye and his expression hardened once more. "Why are you here?" He growled out.

Satan's expression softened. "Oh Rin, I'm so sorry." With that he sent a ball of flames at his son, slamming him into the wall behind him. It knocked his head powerfully into the wall, causing Rin's vision to swim, and the air to go out of his lungs. He groaned as he fell to the ground. With half lidded eyes and short breaths, he sent out what seemed to be a powerful wave of flames at his father, but he didn't even flinch at the actually weakened flames hitting his skin. He watched as Rin's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out.

They all walked over to the unconscious body and Satan knelt to the ground, pulling Rin into his arms.

"You, my sons, did good today." Satan said ashe lifted his gaze from his youngest to look at each of the kings.

"But we're done now, right?" Egyn asked. "We don't have to harm him anymore like this?"

Satan's gaze softened upon his kindest son. "You know what we, what I must do now. What must happen to your brother." It wasn't a question, and Egyn lowered his eyes. He knew, they all knew what Satan must do now to free Rin of the mark. It will bring much pain, but it will need to be done. And sadly, Rin must be awake for the process.

"Come, we must prepare for the process." Satan then stood, cradling Rin in his arms, large wings bent slightly as though to shield the unconscious body from anything on the sides. With Yukio and Shura in the lead, they snuck out of the building, to find there was no more battle outside and Yasue waiting for them at the bottom.

* * *

Rin groaned as he struggled to open his eyes. He heard muffled talking, something about people suddenly fleeing for no reason. He was finally able to open his eyes and he heard the talking stop. Looking around as his vision focused, he found himself upon a concrete floor and plain walls rising up high around him with windows shinning moon and starlight through them.

"Rin?" A voice above him called. That's when he noticed there were other people in the room with about thirteen other people. The one in front of him was Egyn.

Rin growled and went to claw at him, only to find his hand stuck to the floor. Looking down he found his wrists chained to the floor along with his ankles, the bonds covered in symbols keeping him from breaking free.

"Gah! What the hell?!" Rin shouted, struggling against the bonds.

Egyn frowned and turned away. "He's awake. Can we please get this over with?" He was gazing over at Satan who nodded at his son. Egyn walked away only to be replaced by Satan. The King of Gehenna gazed down at his youngest son in sorrow and guilt. He wished he didn't have to do this, but as he turned his attention to the glowing symbol within his beautiful left eye, Satan steeled himself and knelt down next to his child.

"I'm so sorry, Rin." With that he summoned his own flames within a hand and placed it upon the marked eye, pushing the flames outward to burn the symbol. The reaction was instant. A blood curdling scream erupted from the teen under him as the flames ate away at the symbol in his eye. The one good eye that was uncovered was glazed over in pain as it flickered to and fro and the teen's body thrashed against the bonds that held him down.

The demon kings and exorcists gazed on, each having sorrowful emotions flashing through their eyes. Those who knew Rin personally wondered what would become of him after this. Will there be a lasting effect upon him? Forever?

Finally, after what felt like hours, the screaming stopped and Satan took his hand off the eye. Tears welled within his eyes as he looked upon what he had to do to his child. The eye itself was now foggy and unfocused, but the symbol was gone. Rin writhed where he lay as he panted out shaky breaths.

"I'm so sorry." Was the last thing Rin heard before all went dark.


	21. Chapter 21

Golden eyes narrowed as they stared down at the ruin city of True Cross. Hisayo felt it. She had felt the connection be severed, but she had been expecting this to come to be. There had been no way to prevent this coming because Rin would've tried to face them alone at any time, and it would have rose doubt to Rin if she had tried with all her strengths to keep him from seeing them when his purpose was to, or had been, protect her.

As if sensing her flood of emotions, Hiro walked up to her. "Mistress-"

"It doesn't matter." She quickly cut him off. "While I may have spent much time on the child, it did not go without its effects." At this she thought of when he had first received the false memories, before continuing. "And even if not a hint of those effects linger, I can still use him. While he may not sit within my palm anymore, he still lingers upon my fingertips. It's not as if he can be fully free of me while I'm still here." Then she turned around swiftly. "Come, we need to prepare out new residence."

* * *

Satan sat beside the bed his son had been placed in, slowly running his hand through the navy locks. Sure there was noise all around him from the exorcists taking care of their own who were wounded in the battle. It's been two days since the rescue, and in those days, as he stayed by his youngest son's side, he found out the story from Yukio, his apparent nephew, about what had happened all those years Rin was away from Gehenna. While he was slowly making up a list about what to do to each exorcist that caused his boy pain, he had been glad someone was looking out for his child.

Now, all he wanted was for Rin to wake up. He had an idea as to why he hasn't woken up yet, most likely trying to recover from the burning upon his eye. Satan frowned when he thought of the pain he caused Rin. He truly regretted what he had to do and he never,  _never_ wanted to do that again. He looked back down at his youngest, silently pleading for him to wake up.

Then, as if by some miracle, Rin let out a soft groan and his eyes began fluttering, struggling to open.

"Rin!" He exclaimed shooting up. Rin was finally able to open his eyes with a hiss. The light that shinned in through the window flooded his vision and a sharp pain shot through his left eye. Suddenly he was aware of a shadow over him. "Rin?"

"Dad?" He whispered. Rin could barely believe it! There was Satan standing right next to him, a smile planted on his face and tears wetting his eyes. In response, Rin had tears of his own form in his eyes, a few slipping down his cheeks. Rin sat up with a small struggle, but that did not stop him from clinging to the figure that didn't hesitate to hug him back.

"Oh Rin," Satan cried. "I'm so, so happy you're awake! I've missed you so much! Oh Rin I'm so sorry for all that's happened to you! Oh but now you're safe and-" He continued on ranting as he gripped Rin close to him.

In the meantime, Rin was so confused. He remembered training with his siblings and then following his father's call, but after that, everything's so mixed up. Did his family truly terrorize him? Or was that fake? Did he attack his family? Was he burned by his father in his eye? Was that why his eye pained him so? Everything was so mixed up. Finally the two pulled away and Satan smiled softly, moving a stand of hair from Rin's eyes.

"But I'm just glad you're alright." Satan whispered but then he frowned when he saw confusion racing with Rin's blue orbs. "Rin? What is it?"

"I'm so confused." Rin whispered, putting a hand to his head. "What happened? I remember searching for you and-and then…I don't know! There was a fog and I thought you were hurting me but at the same time you were caring for me! Did those things happen?! O-or where they lies! I-I don't know! I can't…I can't…" He was hyperventilating now as pain shot through his mind as he tried to make sense of everything that happened.

Satan's eye's widened and he crushed Rin back into an embrace as he ran one hand through his hair and the other across his back. "Shh, Rin. Calm down. I'll explain everything ok? Just calm down, calm down. Shhhh, that's right, calm down." Rin slowly began to relax within his father's grip, fingers n curling from the sides of his head to grip his father's shirt. His breathing was evened out now, if not a little shaky, and he slowly closed his eyes, feeling safe with his father here.

"Please tell me what happened." He mumbled.

Satan frowned. "Are you sure you want to know?"

Rin lifted his head to look up at Satan, giving a firm nod.

Satan sighed. "Alright." With that he told Rin of how Hisayo had marked him and gave him false memories. How she used him as a weapon against the Vatican and his brother. How Satan had to burn the mark from his eye.

After it was explained, it was silent between the two. No words could describe what each were feeling, when finally the younger spoke. "I'm sorry."

Satan looked down at him in shock. Why was he apologizing? Rin shouldn't have to apologize since none of this was his fault! "No, Rin, don't apologize. You did nothing wrong."

"But if I hadn't followed the fake call…"

"Do not ponder on the "what if's" and "buts". What's done is done, though I must say. I'm sorry."

Rin furrowed his eyebrows. "For what?"

"I had to burn your eye!" Satan exclaimed. "How can I not say sorry?!"

Rin shook his head. "You had no choice. I would rather go through pain like that then be Hisayo's puppet." He spat out.

"You might say that, but I would rather not do it again." Satan scowled. Rin gave a smile to his father.

"I'm just glad you're back."

"As am I." Satan said. "I mean look at you! You've grown so much that you're already at your immortal age! Think of how much you still need to learn though! Oh I'll have to teach you so much when we return to Gehenna!"

Rin laughed as they pulled apart, listening as his father rambled on and on about everything they'd have to do. He missed this, laughing as his father made a fuss over him. The joyful times he and Satan spent together seemed more like a far dream now, as it was now settled far into the past and was replaced by these times of hurt and trickery. But now the dream has surfaced once more, if only for a little while.

Soon, Rin was released after being checked on and being deemed well enough to leave, both he and Satan walked away from the infirmary. Rin asked where his brother's and cousin were and Satan had told him that they had not been allowed in the infirmary because they weren't any of the designated doctors. They soon came across a large room to find the kings training while Yukio and the other exorcists were watching along the sidelines. Satan coughed to get their attention, and as soon as they all laid eyes on the duo, everything froze. Rin shifted, uncomfortable with them all just staring at him and not making a move.

"Hey." He called. It was as if speaking was a trigger because instantly, he was surrounded by everyone.

"Rin!"

"I'm so glad you're alright!"

"I told you he'd be fine!"

"Don't ever do that again!"

Overwhelmed, Rin slunk back against his father, who fortunately understood and growled out. "Back off! He just woke up and he doesn't need to be suffocated!"

Everyone backed away to give the two room at Satan's growl. However, that did not hold back Egyn.

"Are you alright?!" He exclaimed. "Do you hurt anywhere?! Do you need anything?! Water? Food? Do you need to sit down or-"

"Egyn!" Satan snapped, however he couldn't stop the small quirk at the edges of his lips. Rin, meanwhile, was laughing his head off.

"I'm fine Egyn. Nothing that I can't handle." Rin assured.

"What so you're hurting somewhere?!"

"It's nothing! Just a little pain in the eye every so often! It's not that bad!" Rin chuckled.

Lucifer smiled. "It's good to have you back, brother."

Rin returned the smile before letting it drop. "Look guy's I'm-"

"If you're going to say sorry, I'll punch you." Iblis growled and Suguro nodded in agreement.

"Well I wouldn't punch you, but I must agree." Yukio said. "None of this was you're fault."

"And I have a feeling, father already told you this, but you just pushed it aside." Astaroth smirked. At Rin's flushed face he laughed. "I knew it!"

"Oh shut up!" Rin growled as he tackled the other. The two wrestled on the ground for a few seconds before separating and laughing on the ground together. Lucifer, Satan, Yukio, Egyn, and a majority of the exorcists shook their heads, while Amaimon and Iblis joined in. The other two just stared with their blank expressions, even though the others could see amusement in the eyes of Beelzebub.

Right now, everything was perfect. Too bad it couldn't last forever.


	22. Chapter 22

After everyone had seen Rin and got to talk to him, he was brought to a room where he could eat. He was given food and water, which he gratefully accepts, and instantly dug into the food. When he had finished, Rin headed back to the room everyone had been in.

"So what were you all doing while I was out?" Rin asked.

"Well," Lucifer began hesitantly, "We were training and coming up with ideas on how to attack Hisayo. Of course first we have to figure out where she is and then we need to initiate that plan."

"You wouldn't happen to know anything useful would you little brother?" Mephisto spoke up with a smile upon his face. Everyone turned to glare at the King of Time. They had been discussing if weither or not they would ask Rin about any memories he remembered from his time as Hisayo's slave. The exorcists had pushed that they should ask him about it right away, not bothering to let Rin cope and relax with a small amount of time. They argued that they needed to take down Hisyao as fast as possible and that meant getting any information Rin had and putting it to use. Meanwhile, his brother's, friends, and father had argued that Rin should not be forced to think about her so soon after waking up, wanting to let him relax for a bit and not think about the witch.

Mephisto apparently did not care, just going straight to the point.

"Samuel." Satan hissed, using the demon king's true name.

"Please dear father, you know we cannot sit around for long." He grinned before turning back to his younger brother. "Well Rin?"

Rin's breath had stilled at the question as he stared at him. Lucifer walked forward and placed his hand upon the boy's shoulder, "You don't have to answer that now, Rin."

"N-No I…I want to help." Rin answered as he turned his cerulean gaze towards his eldest brother. "What do you think I'll know?"

"Anything about where she might be or what her plans are." Yasue spoke towards him.

Rin nodded and closed his eyes, focusing on the painful memories. It was almost as if he was searching through a fog, anything that had been shown to him when he was under the control of Hisayo, was covered in a mist and muffled almost. But still he searched.

Rin came across a memory, one he recognized that had been spoken as they were attacked by the exorcists. But just as he was close to it, a sharp pain shot through his eye and Rin fell to the ground with a cry.

"Rin!" They shouted, circling him. Lucifer, who was closest, knelt down next to his kneeling brother whose eyes were clenched and a hand over his left eye.

"Rin, are you alright?" Lucifer asked as he grabbed Rin's shoulder. For a moment, everything was silent, besides Rin's small, quiet whimpers and pants.

Then, Rin slowly opened his eyes and took his hand away from the left one. He blinked a few moments before turning his gaze towards the floor and sorrowful sigh breathed past his lips.

"I'm sorry." He quietly apologized. "I can't do it. When I try to remember what she said, all I got was pain. I-It hurt and I just…I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for." Satan said softly before turning to the exorcists. "I told you he wasn't ready, damn it!"

"Two days is long enough for a demon to heal." Angel said.

"Not when it comes to a wound like this, bastard." Satan hissed, pupils glowing red.

"Father." Lucifer spoke up, gaining the other's attention before anything could happen. "Perhaps you should take Rin to bed, for some more rest."

Satan sighed before going over to his eldest. "Alright." He knelt down next to the two and grabbed his youngest son's upper arms. "Rin? Can you stand?" He received a nod in response and the two slowly stood up, Satan supporting Rin's weight. The two began to walk down the halls to the sleeping chambers and towards a room meant for Rin and a few brother's to sleep in. Opening the wooden door, Satan led Rin to one of the beds and set him down upon it. Slowly Rin laid down and the blankets where pulled up and over his body. Rin was still silently trying to catch his breath from the pain earlier, while Satan carded his fingers through his soft navy locks. Slowly Rin's breathing slowed and he relaxed more until he was asleep.

Satan smiled softly before quietly leaving the room.

* * *

_It was dark and there was a stifling heat floating around his stiff body. There were the sounds of chains clinking in his ears and the crackling of fire. Slowly the darkness faded into a blurred world of dark gray. The smell of crimson filled his nose and a cough worked its way out of his raspy throat._

_A dark chuckle filled the air as a familiar figure stood before him with a whip made of blue flames in hand._

_"Dad," Rin whimpered from where he hung on the chains._

_"Be quiet!" A crack rang through the air followed by a piercing shriek. Another followed, with another and tears fell from Rin's eyes in despair. What was going on? Didn't his father love him? Or was that all a lie? Another scream was ripped from his throat as his skin was spit open from the whip once again. Just when he thought it was over, pain shot up his spine as his tail was seized in a rough grip and heat spread across it and a scream continued to tear through his throat._

_Rin shook his head, tried to ignore what was going on around him, when suddenly a different laugh echoed around him and the grip upon his tail was gone. He opened his eyes only to find a familiar looking exorcist standing before him, a sword gleaming in his grip. The exorcists laughed as he lifted his other hand which had a bucket in his hand and splashed the contents onto the demon._

_It burned!_

_Rin screamed loudly, not noticing the exorcist walking behind his body. No, he didn't notice until something made all time freeze. The blade sliced through the air and cut through bones and skin. Two webbed appendages fell to the ground before burning and turning to ash. All was silent until suddenly an inhuman scream ripped through his throat as he clenched his eyes shut._

_All he felt was pain._

_White hot piercing pain shooting through his body, without any lenience._

_It was all he felt for a long time until suddenly another feeling appeared. Fingers carding through his hair and he weakly opened his eyes. He was looking up at Hisayo, who had him lying in her lap. She was humming a sweet tune but Rin was not fooled. He weakly scrambled away and out of her lap._

_"No! No you won't fool me again!" He scream._

_"Oh Rin, what did they do to you?" She whispered._

_"No I won't fall for it! You'll just hurt me!"_

_"Oh I won't hurt you." She whispered before her form began to change and walked towards him, "But I will." Satan grinned as he thrust his hand forward, burning with blue flames, at his eye._

_"No!"_

"Rin!"

* * *

Rin shot up in bed, not taking in what was going around him as he tried to catch his breath. Next to him, Satan was watching him, face laced with worry. He had been with the others when the screams had started, instantly causing him to go back the way he came. When he had entered the room, he found his child screaming out an inhuman screech. He instantly shot over to try and wake his child. When the screaming had stopped, Satan believed Rin had slipped deeper into sleep, but that was not the case. Soon Rin was shouting again, how this wasn't real and he wouldn't be tricked again, won't be hurt again. Then, just as he let out another dreadful scream, Rin shot up, panting for breath. His eyes were wild and his left eye was burning with the blue flames.

"Rin?" Satan reached forward only to yank his hand back when Rin let out a shriek and scramble away from him, eyes wide and wild and blue flames flickering across his body and upon his eye.

Satan put his hands up in a way that he meant no harm. "Rin? It's alright. I won't hurt you. Can you hear me?"

Rin panted where he sat, trembling as he let his eyes roam over the figure standing before him. Was that all a dream? It had to be, right? His dad wouldn't hurt him, he couldn't.

Satan watched as the flames vanished and the sapphire eyes filled with tears. Rin then shot forward and clung to his father.

"Shhh, it's alright Rin." Satan consoled as he rubbed circles over his son's back.

"I-I thought it was real! B-But it w-was just the memories or…" Rin couldn't continue.

"Shh, Rin. Either if you saw something that had happened or if it was the false memories she forced upon you, it's done. Nothing will happen like what she made you believe, alright? I would never, could never, hurt you in cold fury. It always pains me to see you hurt." Rin just tightened his grip on his father, clinging to this true reality. He depended on his father to ground him, and he would happily be there for his son.


	23. Chapter 23

Despite what had occurred the last time he tried, Rin continued to want to help by searching through his memories. Satan had tried to talk him out of it, but Rin was persistent. Each day he would try to remember what had happened and would deal with the pain left over from his search. Some days he would practice training with the other exorcists and his brothers for spare time when they had nothing to do, or they would just simply fool around. They thought it would continue like this for a while, however something happened.

Rin gasped as he sat up from where he was laying on his bed. He had just been searching through his memories once again, figuring he'd come up empty, when he found something; something that was clear and understandable. Something that could come to great use.

Yukio, who had chosen to watch over him during his time of searching, quickly turned to Rin at the sound of his gasp. He knelt next to him, helping him sit up. "What is it Rin? Are you alright?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah." Rin gasped out, hand clutching his head as he leaned against his cousin. "I think…I think I found something."

Yukio's eyes widened. "You're positive?" He received a nod in response. "Ok, stay here and I'll go get the others." Yukio began to move away from the other, only for Rin to shoot his hand out and grab his arm.

"No," Rin said. "I can go to them."

Yukio frowned. "Rin, I don't think-"

"I'll be fine." Rin cut him off as he began to struggle to stand up.

Yukio sighed, realizing he wasn't going to win this fight. "Alright, just let me help you." He reached out and grabbed his arm, swinging it over his shoulder and helping the demon along. They moved down the halls slowly, making sure that Rin could still walk forward, until they came to the room everyone was usually found in. As they walked through the door, everyone who was in the room turned their attention towards them.

"Rin!" Egyn screamed as he ran towards them. "Oh Gehenna! Are you alright?! Do you hurt anywhere?! Yukio, you were supposed to be watching him! Why are you letting him walk around after he woke up!? What is wrong with you?!"

Rin scowled. "Egyn, please stop. You're screaming is hurting my head and Yukio did nothing wrong, I was the one who made him bring me in here."

Egyn frowned. "Sorry, but you should know you should be resting."

"Perhaps he has a good reason for being here." Beelzebub spoke up. By now Yukio had sat Rin down on one of the seats in the room.

"I do." Rin said as he looked up at each of the exorcists and demons. They each stared back expectantly. "I think I found something."

This gained an instant reaction from everyone.

"What did you find?"

"How can it help us?"

"Is it of her plans?"

"A place?"

"Is it truly important?"

And on and on and on. Rin's eyes widened at the numerous questions aimed at him at once and the throbbing in his head and eye increased, causing him to clench his eyes shut and clutch at his head. As he tried to drown out all the sound, he caught the noise of Yukio and Satan telling all of the exorcists to "shut the hell up".

It was quiet now, and Rin focused on that to try and calm the pain coursing through his mind. A hand upon his shoulder brought him to the present and he found Azazel staring at him when he opened his eyes. While the other did not speak, the rare emotion in his obsidian eye spoke loud enough for him.

"I'm fine." Rin told him. Azazel stared a few moments more before moving away. Everyone was silent as Rin quietly caught his breath where he sat. "Alright." He finally spoke. "I think I found something of where she's heading. I remember…her talking about going back to our-her original base. I-I can see…I can see the path she gave to me incase…I made it."

After his explanation, it was silent. The others stared down at the young demon before Yasue spoke up. "Can you identify the path? Lead us there?"

After a moment, Rin nodded. "I-I can see it…through the fog. It's hard to reach but I can still see it."

"Alright then, you'll write it down then we'll head out and you stay here." After Lucifer said this, Rin's eyes shot up to his.

"What!? No! You have to take me with you! You can't just leave me here!" Rin exclaimed, standing up only for his knees to buckle and to fall right back down.

"Rin, you can barely stand as it is." Satan said, going over to his youngest child.

"I'm fine." Rin growled. "It just after this. Besides…I…can't write it down."

"And why is that?" Mephisto asked, curiosity staining his voice.

"It doesn't say a specific place, only visions that can only be recognizable."

"Why don't you draw them?" Angel asked, frustrated.

That made Rin and his family laugh. "Trust me, I'm a terrible drawer." Rin laughed. "So, it seems like you have to take me with you."

Satan frowned. "I don't like that idea. Not at all."

"It's the only choice we have, whether you like it or not." Yasue replied before turning back to Rin. "So you'll be able to lead us there?"

"Yeah, I should be." Rin relied.

"Good, we'll head out soon." Yasue said.

"But not now." Shura spoke up. "You should get some rest kid, then we'll see what to do." The exorcists all headed out, leaving Yukio, Satan, and the demon kings with Rin.

"So, you've finally found her huh?" Lucifer spoke. Rin nodded.

"Yes! We can finally kick that bitch's ass!" Iblis shouted out with a fist pump.

"Iblis!" Egyn scowled. Everyone else just rolled their eyes at the two.

Satan turned back to Rin. "I still don't like the idea of having you come with us."

"I'll be fine, dad." Rin smirked. "You're such a worry wart, old man. Seriously, I'll be fine." With that he curled up on his seat and fell asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

It took some time, about a week, but they finally gathered everything they'd need on their journey to find out where Hisayo was hiding. It had also taken longer than the exorcists would have liked because Satan had been demanding Rin got the proper rest he needed to make a full recovery. While he had followed his father's demands, Rin usually spent time digging in his memories in hopes to gain more information on where they were going. He did achieve some progress but it left him tired and worn out.

When the time came to set out, they went by foot. Everyone headed out, deciding to take her and her army out as soon as they found her and formed a plan. In the front were Rin, his family, and Yukio's friends. From there and back were the millions of exorcists. They now stood at the entrance to the city, looking towards the son of Satan to lead the way.

"Well? Which way do we go?" Yasue asked.

Rin searched his memory for a few moments and everyone silently watched as his face scrunched up in concentration. He searched and searched, hoping to find the given map and grip onto it, not matter what. A few seconds passed until he gasped and his eyes widened, transfixed towards the right of him. He started moving forward as if in a trance, eyes wide and clouded as he moved. Everyone else glanced at each other before moving to follow him. Satan had instantly moved to his side, preparing to break his son out of the vision before anything bad could happen.

For many miles they walked without much sound as they focused on the boy leading them. The ground crunched under foot and the soft morning air blew gently around them. The sounds of nature were occasionally broken by those who spoke to another in hopes to break the silence around them. When someone did that, they were not scolded for their action for everyone understood the need to make some sort of sound within the still ness of the trees they passed.

As for Rin's family, they all glanced worriedly at the puppet-like demon. He moved as he followed mindlessly a path planted within his mind. Egyn was constantly glancing towards him and Satan and back again, as if hoping he would do something for his younger brother. While they tried to seem strong about it, Iblis, Yukio, and Astaroth still had worried covering their tough faces. Mephisto was staring at his little brother in curiosity, as if this was something new that needed exploring. Lucifer was in the same boat as Satan, who tried to stay calm but still couldn't help the worry that seeped into their hearts. Beelzebub had a blank expression as his wide eyes stayed on his brother and Amaimon just looked on in confusion. Azazel was the same as always. His uncaring expression stayed forward with no emotion showing upon his dull face.

When the sun was high in the sky, Yasue called out to Satan. "We should stop for a while."

Satan, who was still not happy about his son being here, nodded and reached out to grab Rin's shoulder. He continued to move forward but he wasn't getting anywhere as Satan pulled him into his arms and turned him to look his son in the eyes.

"Rin?" He called gently, but the glassy eyes did not focus on him, only continuing to stare forward unseeingly. "Rin!" He called again. "It's time to stop now. You can stop! You need to rest."

It took a few moments but the glazed look soon faded and Rin blinked before letting out a soft cry as his eye throbbed in pain. His hand shot up to it as his eyes clenched closed.

"Rin-"

"I'm fine." Rin cut in before any frantic worrying could begin. "I'm fine. The pain will fade away ok? So no need to worry." He pulled out of his father's arms with a sigh and went to go lie down, separate from the others. Satan watched him walk away and went to join the others at the camp.

"Is he ok!?" Egyn instantly exclaimed when his father approached.

Satan nodded. "Yes, he just got a pain in his eye. He's gone to sleep it off."

"Should we do anything?" Lucifer asked.

"I would just let him rest for now." Satan answered. "So, how are you nine faring?"

"Nine?" Yukio questioned.

"You're my nephew, aren't you? That makes you part of this family!" He answered with a smile.

"Great," Iblis groaned. "Just what we need. An exorcist in this family." He received a glare from Satan.

"Be nice, Iblis." Egyn hissed at him. They all knew Rin's mother had been an exorcist, and seemingly the only one to be on Iblis's good side.

"Let's not fight." Lucifer sighed. At that an upset moan was heard from both Amaimon and Astaroth. "We shouldn't be doing that. Right now we have to be ready to fight together, side by side with exorcists." He shot a look at Iblis at that.

"I don't want Rin being there when he have to fight. I don't want that bitch touching him again." Satan snarled.

"What, do you not think our little brother can handle his own?" Mephisto asked with a smirk towards Satan.

"Samuel!" He growled back.

"I agree with father." Lucifer spoke up.

"Yeah, but, we all know he won't stay back willingly right." Astaroth spoke up. "I mean, really? Rin stay away from a fight you know he wants to take part in? Hell, Rin follow rules in general?! That would be the day the sky falls." He laughed.

"He has a point." Beelzebub spoke up. He turned his bug like gaze towards the sleeping form away from them. "But at the same time, we all want to take part in this battle. Who would watch Rin?"

"I'll think about that as we travel." Satan answered. "I feel we still have ways to go." The other's nodded and went to join in with the rest, however Azazel stayed behind. He turned his gaze to his brother. He watched him a moment before shaking his head and going over to him and touching his shoulder.

Rin sighed. "How'd you know I was awake?"

"…"

"That figures." Rin sighed and he turned to look at his older brother. "Are you going to try to make me stay out of this as well?"

"…"

"Hey I deserve to be a part of this!"

A whack in the back of the head.

"Ow! Fine! Just don't hit me!" He rubbed the back of his head before giving a smirk to the other. "You still think you'll be able to keep me away?"

A stare.

Rin rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm going to take a nap now." He rolled over and closed his eyes. Azazel gave a shake of his head before standing up and going to join the others.


	25. Chapter 25

By the time everyone had rested the sky was now painted with the golden hues of the setting sun. The camp was packed up and it wasn't long until everyone was waiting upon Rin to lead the way. He glanced nervously at his father before taking a deep breath and once more searching through his mind to cling to the memory of the trail. Once he had a grip upon it, the journey began once again.

They followed him until the grassy wood soon became rocky as the path led upward. They continued up the path, te night now strongly upon them, they came up to a wall. It wasn't much, looking just like a mountain's side with no features that stood out. However, from the way Rin was staring at it, they knew this is where they had to be.

They had created a plan already for what would happen when they found the entrance, but that plan did not include Rin. So now, as they got prepared to enter, Satan had brought Rin out of his mind and was trying to convince the other to stay out here where it was safe.

And it wasn't working.

"It's for your own safety!"

"But I can't stay out here! I have to go in there and find Hisayo! Can't you understand that!?"

"You need to stay out of this! I won't let you put yourself at risk!"

"I'll be fine!"

"Rin-"

"NO! I have to go in there! I have to face her!"

"No you don't! You will not go in there and that's final!"

"Oh?! And how are you going to stop me!?" Rin challenged this with a fire burning in his eyes. Both wielders of the blue flames stared down at each other, neither aiming to back down.

Finally Satan sighed and gave a glare towards his son. "Fine, if you want to do it the hard way." And before Rin could react, he was unconscious in the other's arms. All around them, people stared with shock and Satan could hear Egyn spluttering angry at his actions.

"Was that necessary?!" Satan didn't answer the other, only turning to Amaimon. "Send him down to the bottom of the mountain." Amaimon gave a nod and Rin was soon traveling down the mountain upon a rock platform. Lucifer took a step towards his obviously angry father.

"Father-"

Lucifer was cut off by him. "Get ready to enter." Was said so simply and calmly. However, if one were to look into his eyes, you'd find fury raging within the striking blue. They could all tell that he just wanted to get this done and over with. That he just wanted to wipe and presence of Hisayo from the face of Assiah without a second thought.

As Satan walked away from his sons, Lucifer turned to look at the rest of his family. They too stared after Satan with expressions akin to shock. This was obviously not something any of them expected him to do, being the loving and protective father he was. Even Yukio, who had only known them all for a short time, stared at the King of Gehenna. As far as he knew, Satan would stop at nothing to keep Rin from hard, and to knock him unconscious like that must have hurt him more than he was letting show. Yukio knew it was not the first move he wanted to use, but then again, Yukio and the Hell Kings all knew how stubborn Rin could be. They all knew he wouldn't have gone down without a fight and that's exactly what Satan didn't want to do.

Suddenly, Shura was shouting at them to get their asses over there and to help open up the entrance. They complied and soon Amaimon was opening up a hole in the mountain. They all watched as the demon king effortlessly waved his hand an there was now a hole leading down a pathway. Loading her guns, Yasue turned to look at the demons.

"Do not kill any of the exorcists. We don't know if they are under a spell or not." At her demand, the younger demons turned to look at the King of Gehenna. His eyes were cold and stared forward into the opening as he spoke in the language of Gehenna.

 **"I don't care what you do."**  He growled out.  **"You are free to attack as you wish. Only leave the exorcists unharmed if they are down. But if not, I care not of what you do."**

At first it was silent between them when Amaimon smiled and laughed. "We can finally have some fun!" He exclaimed. Iblis and Astaroth smirked, glancing at each other before their weapons appeared within their hands. Mephisto smirked with a shake of his head and Beelzebub's eyes sparkled with excitement. Lucifer's expression turned cold while, as always, there was no change with Azazel.

Before the exorcists could stop them, the demons were charging into the opening with the army of exorcists behind them. Within they were met with Hisayo's army of turned exorcists, witches, and "tamed" demons. Screams and shouts, growls and shots filled the air. The demon kings didn't hold back at all. No with a simple flick of their hand, a man across the room would fall to the ground in agony. The walls shook and broke as they used both their abilities and weapons to take down the army they stood in the way of revenge.

Amaimon laughed as he leapt about the room, teasing the enemies and then simply wiping them out with a wave of his hand. The demons that were marked cowered in fear as they were met with the sight of their kings. A simple glare from any of them sent a majority to their death. Those that chose to face them always ended up in worse shape then what could have been a simple death or removal.

Satan barely broke a sweat as he charged strait through the crowd of demons and humans. Those who dare attack him didn't even get within a foot before violent flames engulfed their form and set them to the groan in unending agony. He did not care for the screams that echoed around him. He did not care when a spell or weapon ended up getting too close to his form or any injury that may hit his skin. He cared nothing for those who he left behind. He had one thought upon his mind and that was Hisayo.

He would find her and she would pay.

He continued to march further and further into the base until he found the place he was looking for. Before him stood large doors. Behind them, the woman he was looking for. He knew she was in there, he could tell her magic apart from the others within the mountain. With a snarl, the threw open the doors.

"Hello, Satan."


	26. Chapter 26

"Hello, Satan."

Blazing blue eyes narrowed at the woman who stood before him. The smirk that stretched smugly across her face only made his blood boil even more. No words could describe the anger he felt at the sight of her. His sharp teeth were bared at her as his flames glowed brighter upon his skin and his tail lashed behind him.

"Now I would say it's a pleasure to see you again but something tells me you do not feel the same." She said smugly, tapping a heeled foot on the floor. "You know, you needn't have seek me out. I would have come out of hiding at some point."

Satan just snarled at her. Oh how badly did he want to burn her fucking face off but he restrained himself. Using all his power on her at once would not end well on his end, not with the power she wielded. No he need to think about this.

However she spoke once more before he could even form a tactic. "You know, it's rude to not reply to me. I honestly would have thought you would have something to say by now, at least something out anger judging by the way those flames are swirling on your skin." Silence. "Still no comment? I am surprised. Come now, you must want to talk about something." She hummed as if in thought.

"I don't want to talk to you. I'd rather you surrender now." He growled.

She smirked. "Oh you will talk! Good! But we must strike up something to chat about, but what." Again, she hummed before her golden eyes lit up. "How is your youngest doing?"

Satan sucked in a breath as the flames flared brighter. How dare she speak of Rin! She had no right! He narrowed his eyes and just as he was about to burn her skin off, she held up a finger.

"Now, Satan, I wouldn't do that if I were you. We both know that wouldn't be a smart move." Satan growled but he knew she was right, so he stayed where he was. "Thank you, sir. Now, where were we? Oh right! We were talking about your darling child. Again, how is he?"

"He is of none of your concern." Satan snarled.

"Oh, but I just what to know how the poor boy is doing." She responded, touching her over her heart as if in true concern. But then she smiled again. "But, if he was doing ok, you would've brought him with you correct? Or were you that worried that I would try to take your little boy again?" She laughed and Satan could barely contain the rage he was feeling. He honestly could have tried to control his anger if she hadn't said what she said next.

"But then, how much longer will he stay your son?"

He lost it. His vision was filled with blue as he ran at her, not holding anything back.

* * *

Shots rang out around him as Yukio continued shooting down each enemy. There were so many of them and Yukio felt shocked that so many could fall under her spell. Just as he shot down a demon a certain white form caught his attention. It was a man dressed in white but he caught a glimpse of the man's face, and it seemed familiar, but why?

Yukio slowly moved towards the man until he was practically next to him and he moved his teal eyes away from the battle to get a better look at the man, and he gasped. The man looked so much like a man he knew had long since been gone and been declared dead in his life. And, it was obvious this man was his enemy so he turned his weapons towards him, preparing to shoot as his back was turned towards him.

However, the man must have somehow heard the click of the gun, for he quickly turned, sword pointed at Yukio. However, their eyes met and they both gasped.

"Yukio?"

"Dad?"

* * *

Rin groaned as he woke up from the forced unconsciousness his father had given him. He blinked his groggy eyes open and looked up at the mountain, knowing that his father had sent him far away from the opening of the hideout. He let out a frustrated growl at the other. He knew that Satan was just protecting him but god damnit! He needed to face Hisayo!

Rin slowly pushed himself up only to wobble upon weak legs and have to catch himself before he fell. With a huff he opened his wings and gave a push off before jumping into the air. It would take too long to walk back and his father seems to have forgotten he could fly. Or maybe he remembered and just thought Rin would be out for much longer. Well, either way, he could get back up their quickly.

He flapped his bat like wings, the wind whipping past him from how fast he was flying back up to the doorway. His eyes watered from the air being blown in them but he didn't care as his sharp hearing picked up the sounds of fighting as he drew closer. He landed softly upon the rocky ground and slowly snuck over to the opening. Inside he saw the battle that continued to rage on. If he caught sight of one of his brothers, he would quickly hide behind the wall. No doubt they would send him out of there if he was caught.

After a moment, he looked back around and into the battle room. He watched as people and demons were flung and knocked down. But he didn't pay close attention to that, for a closed doorway far across the room caught his attention when the path had cleared for a second. That was where they were, he was certain of it. Down in that closed room were where Satan and Hisayo were doing who knows what kind of violent things. Now he just needed to figure out how to get over there without being caught by anyone.

His eyes flickered around the room, hoping to find some way back there. He began to grow frustrated at no clear path besides charging straight through the battle when he saw it. A crack on the far side of the room, near the door way but it obviously didn't go straight into it, but that didn't mean he couldn't make it. He still had to cross the battle field to get to it but it was worth it. With a deep breath, he crept into the doorway and into the shadows. He quickly made sure none of the people on his side saw him before he quickly began to run for the crack in the wall.

Upon his way there, he thought he saw Lucifer looking at him but the other was soon occupied with taking down a horde of large demons. Rin let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and moved quickly once more. Every so often he had to avoid an enemy attacking him, but he kept himself from using his flames seeing as it would attract the most attention. It took a while, a few scratches here and there, but Rin soon made it to the crack in the wall. It was deep but not very wide. He took a deep breath and moved to slip into it, thankful for his slim body. He was able to move in it, but only a little, and before, he headed in deeper, he gazed back at the battle. Yukio had once again joined the battle but he had noticed the other glance his direction for a moment. He didn't dwell on the other for long before he was shuffling his way through the crack.

* * *

Brown eyes stared into teal. Neither moved and it was as though the entire battle that raged around them had vanished into the air around them. Both eyes were filled with shock as they gazed into each other, neither knowing what to say. Both were stricken by the sight of the other, never expecting to see them.

Then, without a second more, Yukio swiftly aimed his guns at the man who looked so much like his father; but it couldn't be him. Yukio believed his father had died long ago when he and his parents were attacked by the swarm of demons and he was given a mashou.

"Who the hell are you?" Yukio demanded. For some weird reason, they were being avoided by the people on both sides of the battle. They had no idea the reason behind it but they didn't mind.

However Hiro didn't answer the exorcist's question. Instead he whispered in an awed tone. "Yukio? I-I thought you were dead. When the demons attacked…But I know those eyes anywhere."

Yukio swallowed as he frowned. "I'll ask you again, who are you?"

This time, he answered. "Don't you remember? It's me! Your father! Don't you remember?"

Yukio just frowned. "You can't be. He disappeared when demons attacked and I was left to be raised by Shiro Fujimoto."

"Yukio, look at me. You know I'm Hiro Okumura. I married Yuri Egin and had a son named Yukio. He looked so much like his mother, like you."

Yukio bit his lip as he gazed into the brown eyes of the man before him. As much as he didn't want to believe it, it was true. This was his father that stood before him, an enemy in this battle.

"Why?" Yukio asked. "Why would you side with Hisayo in this war?"

"What do you mean?" Hiro asked. "I'm trying to stop Satan! He ruined my life when his demons attacked our home! He killed your mother and I wanted revenge! Then I found her."

Yukio shook his head. "She is not a good person!"

"And Satan is?! Why would you side with him and his damned family!?" Hiro exclaimed. "Hisayo is using her power to be rid of his rule!"

Yukio frowned. "There are good people out there but she is not one of them. Satan is kinder then she is."

"How is the king of Gehenna kinder then she?!"

"Because he was not looking to start a war with Assiah! He would never do this! Not if it put Rin in danger!" Yukio exclaimed.

"You mean his bastard child? Are you saying Satan has a heart?"

"It's hard to believe, but it's true."

Hiro shook his head. "He's playing you."

"No, Hisayo is just using you." Yukio persisted. "What good has she brought besides enslaving innocents?"

"She's helping us gain ground over the demons! She's taming them!" Hiro exclaimed. "And she's given me the ability to do so as well!"

"But I know you!" Yukio exclaimed. "You can use your power for good! This is not good! Have you even taken the chance to look around at everything that's happened or have you just been following blindly in the hopes of defeating Satan?"

"I-" Hiro hesitated. He's seen what Hisayo has brought, right? He glanced around once more at the battle raging around them. Demons and people were falling everywhere at the hands of both sides. Golden symbols glowed on half of the warriors and he couldn't help but think back to when Hisayo started this. At another look around, he could tell his side was losing and his son's side was gaining ground.

"My God." He whispered.

Yukio had also been watching as Hisayo's army fell swiftly. "It's over dad."

No, no it couldn't be over! Satan still lived! He needed to make him suffer! He turned back to his son, prepared to knock him out, when he was suddenly crushed into the wall and blacked out.

Yukio watched in shock as the figure of his father was slammed into the wall and passed out, falling to the ground. He turned to look at Azazel who gazed back at him expressionlessly. Azazel just stared for a moment before going back into battle. Yukio took one last glance at his father before flying back into the fray. For a moment, he thought he saw a familiar navy haired head slip past him and into a crack in the wall, but he soon turned back towards the battle, not noticing how blue eyes had gazed at him before disappearing.


	27. Chapter 27

Blue flames exploded around the room as a roar of rage came from the Lord of Gehenna. He charged at the woman that stood smugly before him, claws sharp and extended, teeth gleaming with the blue light. His eyes were monstrous and jagged as the crimson glow came from within the pool of blue. His claws shot out, aiming to decapitate the woman but she moved swiftly out of the way, appearing on the other side of the room.

"Honestly, you should have better control of your anger. What would your boy think?" That just cause him to let out an inhuman cry as he threw a wave of flames at her. She threw her hands up quickly, forming a translucent shield, making the flames go around her. She took it down just as Satan came rushing at her, quickly avoiding his rage.

"Is really how you're going to fight? In blind rage? I thought you'd want to savor this moment. I mean, you're obviously angry but still." She sighed. "Oh well."

However, Satan wasn't completely lost in his rage. He had heard her silky words and closed his eyes tightly. She was right, in a sense. He shouldn't get consumed by his rage. No, that would only initiate his defeat. He had to control himself if he were to defeat her. As much as he wanted to release the rage the boiled within his veins, he couldn't.

Navy hair fell in front of blue eyes as his head titled downwards. His face was shadowed and he trembled, trying to control his rage. His tail lashed from side to side while his wings were curving around his body and his horns glowed with the blue flames he wielded. Hisayo watched her opponent with interest. Something was going on with him, but she couldn't quite place it. Should she attack or would that be a too risky move on her part.

"Are you alright over there?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Or, have you finally broken? Either is fine by me of course, but I wouldn't mind if you've finally snapped."

Satan let out a deep, shaky breath. "Your constant talking is getting annoying. Or, are you just trying to stall your defeat." He raised his head and his hair parted to show his grinning face at the now angered one of Hisayo's.

"So you haven't lost it."

"Why? I shouldn't let the words of a bitch like you get to my head." He grinned even wider at her offended expression. "That's what you are right? A lying bitch?"

She clenched her fist and sprung a wave of magic at the demon lord. Satan quickly threw his wings around himself, digging his heels into the ground to stay up from the force of the attack. When no other attack came, he opened his wings a bit and gave the woman a smirk.

"Now who's the raging one?" This just caused her to send another wave of attack at him. Satan quickly blocked it and, gathering up his power, he threw open his wings and sent out a wave of flames. Hisayo evaded the attack and sent a sharp wave of air at the other, aiming to cut the other's limbs off. It did not succeed in the attack other than leaving a shallow cut upon the other's leg, which quickly healed up. Satan ran forwards at her, swinging his claws, but Hisayo jumped over him, attempting to attack from behind. It didn't work however for his tail sprung up, wrapping around her leg and slammed her into the ground, a crack forming under where she was smashed. With a snarl, she shot a blinding blast of energy at him in response, slamming him into the wall across the room.

Dust swirled around the area he had crashed in, but it cleared when he shot up into the air, large wings casting a shadow upon the enemy beneath him. He swung his hands outwards, sending out a wave of flames at her once again. In response, Hisayo flicked her wrist in front of her, splitting the flames down the middle. She glared up at the flying king as he smirked down at her, enjoying the advantage he had over her.

Though, he realized, that may be one of the few advantages he had. Hisayo was most definitely more powerful than before, and it may take more power to defeat her this time. That made his worried but there was no way he'd let that show. No, he wouldn't dare show weakness in front of her and he would fight until he could no longer.

During his musings, he hadn't noticed Hisayo murmur a spell under her breath until a crack sounded from above him. Looking up, he watched as the ceiling broke and collapsed above him, large rocks falling upon him. Quickly he threw his wings around himself as he was buried by the rubble.

Hisayo smirked, approaching the rubble with a slight limp from the fight. However, she didn't even get more than a few steps forward before the pile erupted with a large boom and force, a wave of flames joining after the explosion. Hisayo threw he hands up to form a shield as the heated rocks struck towards her. Shallow cuts bordered by soft burns appeared upon parts of her skin where the rocks struck. Once the wind cleared and the rocks stopped flying, she turned her golden gaze towards an amused blue one.

"You didn't think you'd get rid of me that easily did you?" Satan asked with a smirk.

"I took you down before."

"You caught me off guard." He shrugged. "Besides, I know for a fact that it took you a lot of power to just make a seal powerful enough to hold me. If you did not have that, you be burning just like you did all those years ago."

"Please," She scoffed. "You didn't even have enough power to finish me off. What makes you think you have the power to do so now? Honestly, I dare say you're weaker than before."

"To your eyes, maybe. But then again, everyone seems lower than you in your eyes."

"And you don't hold yourself to such high standards?"

"Hey," He said with a smirk. "I am an actual king and I need to keep a bunch of demons in line. Otherwise, they do what they want. You, however, are just a power hungry bitch that needs ultimate control in its slimy and bony claws." He smiled even wider at the offence and anger that formed on her face at the talk of her being a "bitch" and an "it".

"Like you should talk, demon. You're more of an it than I am."

"Why thank you." He laughed. "Demons really are more of an it then a gender because half the time I can't even tell myself! Though, I do know me and my sons are men, unless I missed something."

She frowned. "You're an annoying bastard."

"Aren't all demons?"

She let out a growl of frustration and lashed out at him. He blocked it with his hand and grinned at her. "Done with the chitchat then?" His response was another lash of power however the force behind it caught him a little off guard and he was forced back a bit. Deciding he was done with being on the defensive, he slammed his foot down upon the ground, sending an earthquake like feeling towards the female. She reacted quickly, regaining her balance and prepared to fight back only to be forced back by a wave of flames. The blue flames licked at her skin as they rushed past her and forcing her to her knees. Full of rage, her glowing golden orbs shot up to meet the burning ones of the Lord of Demons. She let out a cry and let out of wave of power. The air around Satan turned into blades as they slashed at the lord. His wings flung up in defense but it did little to stop the air. Growing irritated from the constant slashing, forming slightly deep cuts that healed in second, he shot a ball of flames at the woman on the floor, breaking her concentration. The blade like air stopped and the two now stared down at each other.

Seconds passed, neither making a move as their eyes bore into each other's. There was a silence for once in the air of the, now, mostly destroyed room, almost deafening. It felt like it didn't belong in such a place and as if to right that, the two shifted before running at each other. Both put as much strength behind their charge as they ran at the other and when they met, the ground cracked beneath them and they were both flung across the room, slamming into opposite sides of the room. They both groaned as they stood up and neither looked as neat as they had when the battle begun. Hair was disheveled and cloths were torn. Blood spotted their skin and both of them sported wounds, for even Satan's ability to heal was slowing from the constant work it had to do.

Satan growled as sent wave after wave of flames at the woman before strait up firing a constant stream of blue flames at her. Sweat dropped from his forehead at the amount of power he was putting into the attack but the moment he stopped was when she struck back. Beams of power and jagged strikes of air stuck his body. He worked to defend himself, but the attacks were non-ending. Slowly, Hisayo approached him as she continued her attacks. It wasn't long until she stood before the now crouching Satan. She looked down at him with a grin.

"You are weaker, Satan, and now it's time to finish this." She formed a sharp blade out of thin air and brought it down towards the demon while Satan threw his hands up to catch it. But before either could touch within a hair of each other, the sound of metal on metal sounded through the room and golden eyes met with a new but familiar pair of blue eyes.

"Don't you dare touch him."

* * *

Rin growled as he punched the wall once again. He could hear both battles that raged around him but he was only focused on the one that lay beyond the wall. He knew they could not here his pounding as the noise they were making was quite loud. But none of this mattered to him as he focused of breaking into the battle room.

He punched the wall again and a crack formed, rocks falling away. He continued this process as he focused all his attention on breaking through the rock wall. He didn't care when his knuckles broke and bled, all he focused on was reaching his father. He continued punching until suddenly, there was a hole. It wasn't like these walls were so thick it was impossible to break through them with much force, and that he was thankful for, but it still took effort. So he was extremely happy when the hole appeared and he peaked into it.

There he saw his father and Hisayo staring each other down. Then they charged at each other and Rin had to duck to avoid the shock of the impact. He peaked into it, seeing his father aiming an endless stream of flames at the woman, only for it to stop for a split second and the burned and bloodied woman attacked back. Rin's eyes widened and he began digging his way in. Just as the hole was big enough for him to slip through, he caught Hisayo speaking. But what really caught his attention was the suddenness of the gleaming blade in her hand, swinging down at his father.

He reacted without thinking, moving before he was aware he was. He pulled out his sword and soon, he found himself standing between his father and Hisayo.

"Don't you dare touch him." He growled out, pushing her back. His flaming blade was in front of him as he glared at the female.

"Well this is a surprise." Hisayo hummed as she slowly backed away from the flames that licked at her feet.

"Rin!" Satan exclaimed, standing up with only a small stumble. He stared at his youngest with wide eyes. "What the hell are you doing here?! I told you to stay out of this!"

"I wasn't going to just stand by as you fought this bitch!" He shouted back.

"Bitch?" Hisayo said. "I don't remember teaching you such language."

"You didn't teach me anything!" Rin growled at her, his flames growing in his anger. Satan narrowed his eyes at Hisayo, knowing what she was trying to do. He flickered his now narrowed eyes to Rin.

"Get out of here  _now Rin!_ "

"No!" Rin growled back. "I'm facing this!"

"Are you sure Rin?" Hisayo asked, gaining both of their attention. As she gazed at the younger, she searched for any of her mark's power left within the boy. "You don't know what type of memories might come up from this."

Satan let out a low growl. "Don't you think about touching him!" He ran forwards, slashing with his claws at Hisayo. She didn't fight back, still looking for any leftover magic. He slashed, and though she tried to dodge, he still caught her by a mere inch, spilling more blood over her pale skin. However, just when he turned to attack her once more, she found the smallest fraction of leftover power from the mark that had been burned out of his eye. And, as soon as she found it, she latched onto the small power source.

Rin had watched with wide eyes as he father had clawed at the female with vicious intent. He was frozen, not knowing what to do in this case as Satan raged. However, he suddenly saw Hisayo's eyes flash and before he could speak up, pain erupted from his left eye and he fell to the ground with a cry. His hand was over his eye as he writhed on the floor. It was like something was gripping his mind with fire tainted claws that struck from his eye. A voice hissed within but he couldn't tell if it came from the source of the pain or if it was being talked in through his ear. The pain was so much that he just wanted to fall into the bliss of unconsciousness but he couldn't, the torturous force wouldn't let him.

Satan had stopped his attack at his son's cry. Whipping his head around, his eyes widened in horror at the sight of his child upon his side, crying and twitching with pain. He rushed to the younger's side, putting his hand on his shoulder, calling out for him.

"Rin!? Rin! What's wrong?! Rin!" He frantically called as his tried to get his child's attention. While he had stopped screaming, Rin was now letting out pain filled moans and whimpers. His wings were tucked around him and his tail hid between his legs. A chuckle drew his attention from his suffering son and he growled at Hisayo, "What did you do?!"

"Oh, please, you should have seen this coming." She said with a grin, tightening her hold over the young demon making him cry out once again and for his flames to flare out, one lighting upon his eye beneath his hand. Satan growled while she continued. "Poor boy, he wouldn't have to go through this if you just gave up."

"Never." He growled back, his wings coming out to circle him and Rin.

She frowned, "Fine." With that she waved her hand causing Satan to be forced into the wall behind him. He smashed into it, cursing as he didn't prepare for that. He turned his gaze back to Hisayo only for his eyes to widen as he took in the sight before him. Hisayo had Rin in her arms, one across his front while the rested upon his face, over his eye. Rin's eyes were mere slits of blue from his fluttering blue eyes. He leaned against her, knees weak from the pain, and his head was tilted to lay on her shoulder. Hisayo herself smirked as she grinned towards Satan.

"Last chance, Satan." She said with a grin. "Or I'll make your own son attack you."

Satan narrowed his eyes at her. "My answer is the same. Besides, you hold no power over him anymore, I…burnt the mark." It was hard to admit that he harmed Rin in such a way but it was the truth.

She sighed. "Yes I suppose you did, however," Her hand glowed upon Rin's eye and he let out a moan. "That doesn't mean all traces of it is gone. You know that pain from it still lingers as does my ability to influence things. Just because I can't have him directly in my palm doesn't mean he isn't in reach of my fingers." With that, her hand glowed brighter and, just as Rin's eyes flashed open, she threw him to the ground and backed away, building a barrier around herself.

As much as Satan wanted to race over to her and smash through that stupid shield, he was more concerned with Rin. The teen was kneeling upon the floor, panting and staring off with glassy eyes. His tail was flicking side to side and wasn't focusing on anything. Another thing caught that his attention, it was how Rin's flames continued to burn and build in distress.

"Rin?" He called but it looked as if he couldn't hear him. Suddenly, Hisayo laughed and snapped her fingers. Rin's eyes, somehow, widened even more and he let out a cry, releasing the flames that had gathered upon his skin. Satan blocked the wave that came at him but he could feel the flames of the younger trying to burn through everything.

He turned towards the woman behind her, now weakened, shield. "What did you do?"

"Oh nothing, he's just relaxing right now." She answered with another snap of her fingers. Again, Rin cried out and his flames went out again, hotter than before.

Gritting his teeth, he turned back to his son. Rin's eyes were now clenched shut and he was shaking where he knelt, his muscles pulled tight as if he was fighting something and arms and wings wrapped around himself. Satan moved as fast as he could towards Rin, having to occasionally stop because of the flames released from the trembling form. When he finally reached him, Satan slipped his hands under the leathery wings and placed them on the teen's shoulders.

"Rin?" He called. "Rin, can you hear me?" His response was Rin tensing up even more under his hands and his flames shooting out once more. Gritting his teeth, Satan began to shake and shout at the younger. "Snap out of it Rin! I know you're strong enough to fight her! Come on!" And so on. Rin began to tremble even more beneath his finger tips and Satan watched as blue eyes slowly slid halfway open. They were still glassy, staring off somewhere over his shoulder, but there was also a flicker of  _Rin_ in there. "Come on." He whispered harshly towards the younger demon.

The spark in the blue eyes grew in strength and then the eyes slipped closed, shaking with great effort to hold back the flames that rose when a snap sounded through the room. Suddenly, Hisayo shouted out an angered "No!" as the shaking stopped and Rin fell slightly into his father. Satan caught him and looked down as Rin groaned and began opening his eyes.

"W-What happened?" Rin rasped out with a moan. He remembered pain, great pain coursing through his body and then darkness. He would occasionally break through the surface of the blackness and would hear voice but that was gone soon as another shockwave of pain surged through his body.

"Damn brat!" Both their heads whipped towards Hisayo as she cursed at Rin. "I'm just trying to help you but you constantly fight my guidance! You'll go down with your bastard of a father!"

Rin slowly pushed away from from Satan with growl as he turned to face the woman. He's had enough of this! He swayed a bit as he stood, but he didn't let his father help. He turned his angered eyes towards Hisayo and he shouted out, "Shut the fuck up!" With that he ran forwards, picked up his sword, and sent a powerful wave of biting flames at her. She quickly defended herself but that didn't make Rin lighten up on his attacks. He let out a snarl as he rushed forwards, slashing at her with his sword. He got a few hits upon her before he jumped back as she went to hit him. In response to his retreat, Satan dashed forwards slashing and firing at the woman. The two quickly gaged up on her attacking without mercy. Finally she had enough and sent out a powerful wave of power, knocking the two back and skidding on the floor.

"I'm done with playing around." She snarled. With that she shot a powerful wave at Rin who quickly held up his sword, using it to try to hold back the powerful blast she kept at him. In response, Satan sent his own wave of flames at her and she shot another blast of power from her other hand, the two meeting in the middle. The powers fought against each other, each aiming to overpower the other, but neither backed down.

Rin watched as the two played tug-a-war with their power. He tried pushing back with his own flames but it didn't have the same effect as his father's did. He growled in frustration as he focused on summoning up his flames and soon he joined in the gamble for power. Seeing this, Hisayo strengthened her power against Rin's, slowly pushing his flames back. Rin wanted to strengthen his flames but every time he did, she just strengthened her own. He's never had to use this much power at once and it was making him dizzy. Her power was slowly overpowering his own. He didn't know how much more he could keep this. Suddenly, he heard Hisayo curse out.

"What the hell?!" Opening his eyes-when had he closed them?-he noticed how his father now stood right next to him. As he strained against her power, blue met blue.

"Together." Satan said. And with that, he had added his own flames to the struggle. With the addition of his father's flames, they slowly pushed back against Hisayo's power. In response, she grit her teeth and added more force into her side of the struggle. Sparks and flames flew from the spot where they met, pushing against each other. As it wavered in the middle, Rin knew something had to be done to gain an advantage against the other.

He knew that in order to gain that advantage, he needed to add more force into his own part. But he was already so dizzy, going so far past his usual extent. Could he do it? He felt if he did anything more, he'd just pass out. No! He shook those cowardly and weak thoughts from his head. He could do this! He could help Satan win this battle! He couldn't back out, not when so much depended on her defeat!

With great effort, he forced more power into his half of the flames. He swore everything turned fuzzy for a moment and that he saw Satan glance towards him for a moment, but he didn't dwell on it. All he needed to focus on was the defeat of Hisayo. Then, much to his joy, they began winning the battle. Blue flames pushed against the golden power that came from Hisayo and her eyes widened when it was close to meeting her. With a snarl, she shouted something neither could have predicted.

"If I'm going down, you're coming with me!" Her crazed, wide eyes glinted and, just as she lit up in flames, a glint shown through the air. She grinned as she lit up in flames and as she slowly burned alive, Rin was met with a horrifying sight.

Blue eyes widened as the small blade stuck out from their chest. Neither demon spoke as a numbness fell over them, drowning out the sound of Hisayo's screams and laughs. It was as if time froze at the disastrous action. Knees buckled as he fell to the floor, first on his knees before on his side. Fingers moved to the knife that stuck out of the chest, pale fingers now coated in the red tint that was his blood. The other rushed to his side, gasping and shouting against this action. Blue eyes glazed with pain went to meet the other's horrified and sad ones. A weak smile was given, trying to comfort the other.

"It's alright. We won, at least."

"No! Just hang on! You'll be alright!"

"Stop fretting."

"No! Don't you dare close your eyes! I swear if you do-"

"Shush, I'm just resting them, maybe I'll take a nice nap."

"No! S-Stay awake! I-I'll go get someone and-and you'll be ok! Just hang on!"

"You do that, I'm…going to…take a nap if you don't mind. I feel really tired."

"No!"

"…"

"No! Come on! Open your eyes! Don't you dare give up! Come on! Open your eyes! Please!"

Nothing. Blue eyes had closed and their bloodied chest stopped moving. The last word of Hisayo rung in his ears as he wept and cried at the body.

"I always win in the end."

"DAD!"


	28. Chapter 28

Yukio gave out a few pants as he lowered his guns. The battle had been a violent one, even he didn't get out unscathed, but it was at least over faster then what it could have been. He looked around at the battle field, how many people covered the floor and a few demons here and there. The demon kings were each putting away but Amaimon was pouting that the battle had been over so fast.

"It should have been harder than that." He huffed.

"Agreed." Astaroth sighed. The exorcists began taking care of the fallen enemies while the demon kings gathered around Yukio.

"Who's that?" Iblis pointed to the unconscious Hiro as he was taken away by exorcists.

"No one." Yukio answered. As he turned away from his father, his teal eyes met Azazel's obsidian one. It was a moment of eye contact but the both came to a silent understanding, somehow. It seemed as if each of the kings had calmed down but that seemed not to be the case for one of them.

"And what are you fuming about dear brother?" Mephisto asked directing their attention to Lucifer who was glaring and taking a few steps towards the door that held Hisayo and Satan.

"That damn boy!" He shouted as he stomped over towards the door. "We told him to stay out of this!"

"What are you talking about?" Ibis asked. "Do you want to go help father?"

"I do but that's not what I meant!" Lucifer snarled. "I'm talking about how Rin snuck through the battle field and, if I'm not wrong, is currently in there with those two!"

"WHAT!" Egyn cried out, eyes wide in horror. "No! He can't be in there! There is no way he can take Hisayo on! Only father can do that! He'll be hurt! Possibly killed!" As if to justify that statement a large bang came from the room. "WE HAVE TO GET IN THERE!"

"It will take a while seeing as the door hasn't even cracked from everything going on." Beelzebub pointed out. "I'm thinking that Rin got in there from somewhere other than the door, otherwise most of us would be burnt right now."

"I don't care just get us in there!" Egyn exclaimed, steam practically coming from his ears. Another boom came from the room followed by an explosion. "NOW!"

"Would you calm down?" Beelzebub spoke turning his expressionless face towards Egyn. "Satan would never let Rin get hurt."

"I hope he burns that bitch to ashes." Iblis growled.

"For once, I agree!" Egyn said. Yukio was looking around the room and spotted a dark corner with the crack Rin had snuck through.

"I think I found where Rin had gotten in through." He said gaining their attention. They all walked over and they found that it was smaller than they expected. But, with Rin being smaller then all of them, could have easily gotten through it.

"Amaimon do something!" Egyn shouted at the green haired demon. Amaimon blinked for a moment before speaking.

"Why not just break down the door? That would be more exciting than this." Another bang echoed through the air.

"We don't even know if we can break down the door Amaimon." Astaroth sighed.

"Why don't we try?" With that the demon king walked back over to the door and focused on moving the rocks around the door. There was a crack around it, but otherwise the door stayed standing. Forcing more power into it there was finally a response from the area around the door, making it crack and bend. Amaimon smiled with pride and continued destroying the door, much to the shock of the others. And then, just as the door fell from its hinges, a cry rang out that chilled their bones.

" _DAD!_ "

They were frozen for mere moments before they took off, sprinting into the relatively destroyed room. Hisayo was nowhere to be seen and they just assumed she was the pile of ash that was near the center of the room. However, past the pile of the ash, lay a heart breaking, horrifying, and painful sight. Rin was kneeling over the body of Satan, tears streaming down his face as he shook the still body.

"Come on!" He cried. "W-Wake up! Damnit, don't do this! P-Please! Dad." His voice cracked and turned wispy at the end of his cries as his sorrow leaked into his voice. They all raced over as fast as they could, looking down at the still body of Satan. A small dagger was in the demon's chest, right were his heart would be. As if to protect his father from anything else, Rin's wings had tried to circle them both much like his father usually did, but it was futile seeing as they weren't even large enough to circle Rin himself.

Lucifer knelt swiftly next to Rin trying to get to Satan. He could see the wounds the covered the boy's body and there was still a chance he could save their father, Rin just needed to move.

"Rin! Rin, you have to move for me!" He told the younger demon, but Rin wasn't having it. He shook his head in response and Lucifer turned towards the others for help. Nodding, Yukio knelt behind Rin and pulled him back. Being stronger than the exorcist, he fought back, not wanting to leave his father. Not wanting Yukio to be hurt, Iblis reacted quickly and pulled his brother away from the body of Satan.

"NO!" Rin cried struggling against the hold with his limbs flailing and tail lashing. "Let me go!"

Egyn moved over to his brother and took the younger into his arms, holding the struggling form against his chest. "Sh, it's alright. We're still here for you, shhh. You'll be ok, calm down."

Sadly, he still struggled against the other. Egyn kept shushing him and eventually, Rin collapsed against his chest, crying and sniffling, the effects of the after battle finally catching up to him.

"Go to sleep." Egyn shushed. In response Rin shook his head. He wasn't going to sleep with his father in such a state.

Egyn kept trying to have his little brother go to sleep but nothing was working. He looked up at his brothers in hopes that they could do something and that's when Azazel walked over and knelt next to the two. Leaning forwards, he moved his lips to rest next to Rin's pointed ear. While they couldn't hear or see what he was doing, it looked as though he was  _whispering_ to Rin. And it worked. Soon, Rin's eye's drooped and he went limp against Egyn.

"What did you do?" Yukio asked.

"What did you say?" Egyn whispered as he adjusted his hold on Rin. Azazel said nothing as he moved away from the two.

Meanwhile, Lucifer was looking over Satan. While he didn't know much about healing, he hoped he could still do enough to save his father. Mephisto and Yukio joined his side after a while, seeing as Egyn was preoccupied for the moment, and helped look over the situation.

"Pull out the blade." Mephisto instructed.

"What? But didn't it hit his heart?" Lucifer asked.

"No, silly," Mephisto smirked. "It hit near his heart. Take it out and see if his demonic healing takes over."

Doing as instructed, Lucifer pulled the blade out of the demon's chest but nothing happened. No smoke came from the flames that would usually heal his wounds.

"Why isn't he healing!?" Lucifer shouted turning to the other two. Yukio had taken up trying to stop the flow of the crimson liquid while Mephisto answered

"Hm," He hummed. "It seems as though his flames were all used up in the battle, just like the last time he fought her. The only difference is that he was actually mortally wounded this time."

"I've stopped the blood flow for now, but unless we can get him back to a place with proper equipment, we'll loss him fairly quickly." Yukio spoke up.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Mephisto said as he waved his hand. A cushioned platform formed under both Yukio and Satan so he would be swiftly carried down there were also a few bandages up there for Yukio to use.

"Wait, why can't we treat him here then?!" Iblis exclaimed.

"Because I think it would be easier to finish treating him when we don't have to move. Or do you disagree?" Mephisto smirked when Iblis grumbled but didn't disagree. He had a point. It would be better for Satan to be comfortable rather than to move him around once his wound was taken care of. Rin, who had been within Egyn's arms, was also placed on the floating platform. With all that taken care of, they left the room and headed out to take care of the two.

* * *

When Rin woke, it was to a pale ceiling and a comfortable bed. At first, he was confused. What had happened? Did he somehow pass out or something? Was that all a dream he had? But then, it all came rushing back. Him sneaking in, the battle, Hisayo's death, and his father…

He shot up in the bed he was in and when he didn't see his Satan within the room, he scrambled to get out of bed. He didn't notice Lucifer sleeping in a bed nearby or that he woke up at the sound of his frantic squirming. When the cushions were finally off of his legs, he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Whoa, calm down Rin. You just woke up." Lucifer chuckled as he circled his arms around the other. Rin calmed down for a moment, leaning back against his oldest brother and Lucifer laid his cheek against the midnight hair upon the younger's head. "I'm so glad you're awake. We were all so worried. You've been unconscious for days, we were afraid you'd be asleep for forever. I'm even amazed you're awake now. You're never allowed to do that again, you hear me?"

"Everyone's ok?" Rin asked, not looking up at his brother, just starring forward.

Lucifer knew what the other was implying and chose his words carefully. "Some of us are still healing from wounds but otherwise everyone's just been waiting for you to wake up."

However, Rin saw through his little trick. He dared to ask about that one person who was there in the end. "And…dad?"

Lucifer's breath caught. He isn't surprised, he knew that Rin would ask about Satan but he just didn't know how to answer this. The very thought of telling him what the condition of the king was made him want to shield the boy's ears from the world around them. However, he seemed to have paused for too long because the words Rin spoke next made him want to cry.

"Take me to him."

"Rin-"

"Take. Me. To. Him." Then Rin looked up with sorrowful and pleading eyes. "Please."

He couldn't say no. "Alright, but let me carry you. You're still weak." For once in his life, he didn't care that he was being carried like a baby. Rin just laid his head against his brother's chest and let him carry him to a different room. The thump of his heart gave a sense of comfort but it only did so much to calm his fears. The walls and people around them passed by like smoke in his vision. Everything was out of focus as he was carried to the place of his father. And when they finally entered the room that held his body, it seemed like everything had slowed down. Time stopped. All that mattered was the still body upon the bed.

Tears welled in his eyes as he gazed at Satan's body, but he told his brother to bring him forward. He was placed down next to the bed on his knees and at the sight of the shallow breathing of Satan made his own breath catch. But, he was sure he had died right before him. Why…

As if sensing his thoughts Lucifer answered with a voice thick with tears. "We were able to get the dagger out but his healing hasn't activated at all, his flames are still too weak. If he doesn't regain strength in them soon, we don't think he'll make it." He stopped there as the tears welled in his green-yellow eyes.

Rin bent his head in sorrow, tears once again making themselves known on his cheeks. Now he really wished this was all a dream. That he'd wake up anywhere but here. Back at the castle in Gehenna or back in his and Yukio's house. Hell, he'd even take right after he woke up the first time! Anything but this nightmare that lay before him. His father was dying and he couldn't do a fucking thing about it!

Wait.

Lucifer said that he wasn't healing because his flames were weak right. Gritting his teeth, Rin lifted his head and push himself up with his arms. He then stood shakily over Satan as he placed his hands over the place where the wound was. With great effort, he gathered up what little flames that he'd built back up in his time of being unconscious. Lucifer shouted at him to stop, but Rin wasn't listening. He forced out his flames so that they would lick at his father's wound with a soft warmth while at the same time he sought to find that link. The one that connected his flames to his father's. The one Hisayo had tricked him with.

He didn't care how much energy it took from him. He would do whatever he could to call to his father's flames, to make the surface and heal the wound upon his chest. He would do this so that Satan would wake up and come back to him.

Rin's arms began to shake and his breathing was turning to pants. Sweat formed upon his forehead but he did not let up. He continued to call out with his flames, searching for those so similar to his to latch onto. When he felt something weak respond to his call, he latched onto the response and pulled. He pulled and called with all the strength he had until finally, his flames flickered and died upon his skin. His arms gave out and his knees buckled. He would've hit the floor had Lucifer, who had been watching with awe at what his younger brother was doing, not caught him before he hit the ground.

With what little strength he looked back up at Satan to see if he had effected anything. What he saw made his breath hitch, his eyes widen, and one final tear fall from his eyes. Then, weariness once more took his mind and he was taken by darkness.

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a sequel to this story, a collection story.   
> It's called Living so this will all probably be in like a collection thing.  
> Thats all and thanks for reading!

Yukio closed his eyes as a breeze drifted through the open window. Today was such a peaceful day, perfect for a get together. It's been three, almost four, years since the battle with Hisayo and since then the worlds of both Gehenna and Assiah had been focused on rebuilding. Those forced into working for Hisayo were cured of her symbol before Rin and his family had left to Gehenna. Demons and People were working together and it was very rare for a demon to be sent back to Gehenna. The demon kings and Rin had to head back to help control the order of Gehenna and since they've left, he hasn't had any contact with them. But he did remember the last few times he had seen the group.

* * *

_Yukio and the demon kings ran into Rin's room when they heard he was awake for the second time. Lucifer and guiltily told them what occurred the first time Rin had woke up and now that he was awake again. They rushed into the room to see the teen blinking his blue eyes open._

_"God damn it Rin!" Egyn growled at him, tears in the corners of his eyes. "Never do that again! You worried us so much!" As the Demon King of Water continued to chatter on and on, Rin turned his gaze to the other's in the room._

_"Sorry." He mumbled when he saw they all had similar looks to Egyn._

_"It's fine Rin, just please don't do that again." Lucifer said with a gentle smile._

_"Dad…is he…" Rin whispered. "Did what I see before I passed out really happen?" He asked, eyes gazing into Lucifer's knowing he had been there. In response to this everyone else turned to the demon king with a question in their eyes. He had explained what happened to Rin, but they didn't know what happened after Rin had been passed out._

_Lucifer sighed. "If you mean did you see his flames flare up then yes. You did succeed in calling to his flames but there was something else that happened when you were unconscious, Rin."_

_"W-What?"_

_"Satan didn't wake up and, while his flames healed the wounds that was the last time they were on him. They vanished moments after he healed."_

_"But…he's ok right?"_

_Lucifer gazed at Rin with dark eyes. "Only time will tell."_

_Rin looked away, cursing himself that he could do anything else. It was silent for a few moments until, Mephisto hummed, gaining their attention. He was eyeing Rin with a curious light and he slowly walked forwards to kneel in front of Rin._

_"What the-what are you doing!?" Rin exclaimed as Mephisto grabbed his face and peered into the azure eyes of the younger demon. Everyone was confused at what he was doing especially when he smirked and leaned back, letting Rin yank his head out of his hands._

_"What's the hell is wrong with you?!" Rin snapped at his older brother._

_Mephisto just continued to smirk. "Well, brother, I don't know what's caused it but your flames have certainly grown in strength over your rest."_

_"What the hell? What are you talking about?"_

_"I'd like to know as well." Lucifer huffed._

_"What? If you don't believe me just have Rin show his flames again." Mephisto replied._

_"No! He will not show his flames because he just woke up and I'd rather not have my baby brother fall unconscious for a third time!" Egyn snapped._

_"Hey! I'm not a baby!" Rin shouted back at the other, his eyes flashing with his flames. "And I can handle a little flicker of flames, god!" With that he raised his hand and focused his flames on that part. It didn't take as much effort as last time and what should have been a weak flame in the center of his palm, turned into blue flames engulfing his entire hand._

_"GAH!" He cried in shock, commanding his flames away. "Why did it do that?!"_

_"Possibly because Satan is so weakened his powers began to go to you." Beelzebub supplied. This time, Rin didn't reply._

_It wasn't long after that did the demon kings help Rin out of bed and, after Rin gain enough strength, did they begin to take care of any leftover magic or symbols left by Hisayo. Rin's brother's taught him how to burn away the remains and they spent their days doing that. When all that was taken care of, the demon kings had declared they needed to head back to Gehenna to work on things there._

_"Will you be back?" Yukio asked once they were all gathered in a large enough area to make a Gehenna gate. Lucifer was standing near Rin while Mephisto was on his other side. Iblis and Egyn were carrying the unconscious Satan, who never woke up during the time they were here. Azazel, Astaroth, Amaimon, and Beelzebub all had any other things or demons they need to carry or force into Gehenna._

_"I don't know." Lucifer answered._

_"We better be back." Rin huffed. "As much as I like home, there's a lot more to do here."_

_"Tell me about it!" Mephisto sighed. "It will be odd seeing home after so long."_

_Rin gave his brother a smile before going forwards to throw his arms around his tall cousin in a hug. "I'll miss you."_

_"Same here." Yukio said returning the hug._

_When Rin pulled back, he smirked as he walked back to his brother's. "Don't die from your own cooking while I'm gone."_

_"It's not that bad!" Yukio defended._

_"Right, and I'm an angel." Rin smirked at Yukio's frown._

_"Come on Rin, we have to go." Lucifer said, nugging Rin's arm. Rin nodded in response and with a slice of his wrist, he let blood pool on the ground. The blood slowly formed into a circle which, after much practice, finally formed into the Gehenna gate. While his were never that good when he was younger and tended to be small, he had learned to make large ones without passing out but they only lasted for a few minutes._

_"Ok, everyone hurry up, into the gate." Lucifer guided. Soon they were all sinking into the dark depths of the Gehenna gate and Rin gave one last wave to Yukio before he was gone._

* * *

And now, after almost four years, did Yukio finally get a message from a low level demon that Rin and his brothers were coming to visit. He had received the note about a week ago and he had informed the other exorcists of their arrival.

A meow caught his attention and he turned to see Kuro, who had stayed behind because Rin wanted Yukio to have company, watching him with big eyes. Yukio smiled and reached out to scratch the cat's head.

Suddenly, the door opened with a bang and Yukio whipped his head around to see Shura standing in the door way with a package of beer.

"Yo! Are the demon's here yet!?" She shouted with a smile.

Yukio glared at her. "No they aren't. Is there a reason why you're breaking down my door, no, why you're here in general?"

"Hey just because I knew them for a little bit doesn't mean I don't want to see them again." She shrugged. "Besides, I doubt you have the right drinks for a party." Yukio just sighed.

"I'm sorry Yuki!" Shiemi cried coming in from behind the red head. "I tried to stop her!"

"Its fine Shiemi, just let everyone in." Soon everyone was filed inside the building and Yukio saw everyone who came. Shiemi, Konekomaru, Suguro, Shima, and Izumo had all arrived like he expected but then there were the others who came that he didn't expect like Shura and Yasue.

"Baldy didn't want to come, no matter how much we bugged him." Shura said opening a can of beer.

"She means Angel." Yasue answered.

"And what about you?" Yukio asked.

"Does it matter? I'm here so what?" Yukio was about to respond when excited shouting met both his ears and everyone else's. Familiar shouting at that.

"Did you see that!? It stayed open longer this time! I can't believe I got it that big and kept it open for half an hour!"

"Yes Rin, and maybe next time it will stay open for an hour." Said another voice

"It's been like four years, shouldn't it be past an hour by now?" This was another different voice

"Hey! I had to deal with other things! Besides I don't want to hear you talk! I've never even seen you make a Gehenna gate!"

"That's because I can't, idiot!"

"Shut up!" Said a fourth voice. "We're here!" Everyone was watching as nine familiar figures came up to the door. Rin was beaming as they approached while it looked as though Iblis was pouting. They all looked around the place at all the people there and then Rin's eyes brightened even more as he ran up to Yukio and gave him a hug.

"Yukio! See! I told you we'd be back! And you didn't die from food poisoning!"

"It's great to see you too Rin, and I told you my foods not that bad." Yukio said pulling away.

"Yeah well, even if you had made food for today, I brought some homemade food for all of you." That's when Yukio realized that there was a delicious smell coming from a basket that Egyn carried. Yukio's mouth unconsciously watered and Rin laughed at the reaction.

"Oh thank Gehenna, you have beer." Iblis cried with relief as he grabbed a can.

"I second that thought!" Astaroth said with a smirk as he too grabbed a can.

"See!" Shura cried over to Yukio. "You would have had some angry kings on your ass if I hadn't come!" Yukio just rolled his eyes. It wasn't long until everyone was enjoying themselves. The exorcists were comfortable around the demon kings and vice versa. Any time before now this would have seemed like the oddest situation to be in. The Lords of Gehenna chatting casually with exorcists, neither trying to kill each other. It almost seemed surreal and had Yukio not been there three years ago to see how they all worked together he would have thought this was a dream.

"It's so weird to see everyone interacting like this." Rin's voice broke him from his thoughts. "I use to believe that all exorcists would do would attack me and my family if we ever showed our face in Assiah."

"And I use to believe demons were hell bent on chaos." Yukio responded. "But all that changed."

"Yeah," Rin sighed. "Believe it or not, this is what my dad wanted. For Assiah and Gehenna to be united like this."

Yukio hesitated before speaking. "How is he? The last time I saw him, he was unconscious going into the Gehenna Gate."

Rin didn't speak, his mind going off into the memories of sometime after they returned to Gehenna.

* * *

_A cough came from the still form on the bed, catching Rin's attention. Over the time he and his brother's had returned, they focused on regaining order and Rin was working on his slowly increasing flames. His father had grown to look so old and sickly, they didn't know if he'd ever wake up…or live._

_So when the sound came from the bed, Rin had jumped up and raced over towards it. He watched as blue eyes so similar to his own cracked open and gazed around. There was a slight color of gray in his father's hair now and he seemed a bit thinner but he had otherwise stayed the same. But when the eyes opened, Rin felt overwhelming joy._

_"Rin?" A raspy voice spoke. "My, haven't you changed." It was true. It had been about a year since their return to Gehenna and in that time his hair had grown longer to touch slightly past the bottom of his neck and his bangs were longer as they flopped in front of his eyes. His wings, much to his amazement, had grown a bit more to cover about three-fourths of his body. The only reason for that was that because of the enhance power of the flames._

_"Hey, dad." Rin whispered back. Satan smiled at his child and opened his arms, albeit weakly, and let Rin jump into them._

_"I thought I lost you!" Rin cried into his shoulder._

_"Well I'm here." Satan whispered gently but he knew that wouldn't be forever. He could feel how his power had begun to go to his youngest and he knew that his time was now limited. And it seemed that Rin understood this as well for the words he spoke next were the ones they both dreaded to hear._

_"But not forever." They pulled away and Rin looked back at his father with sad eyes that took in the now weaker frame of the other._

_Satan swallowed. "No, not forever. I honestly don't know how much longer I have." But then he weakly grabbed his son's hand. "But let's not dwell on that now. I'm here now and when the time comes for me to pass on, I will. But that's not now."_

_Rin gave him a watery smile. "Yeah."_

_Soon the others were informed of Satan's awakening but they also knew the same facts as Rin. Over the next two years, Rin would spend his time training, playing, and simply enjoying his life. He would feel as his flames grew and guilt would enclose upon his heart. But he would push it aside to that his father would not see his sorrow. Now was the time to be happy with him, not sad. Then came the day he suggested that they go visit Yukio. Rin was a little reluctant at first, but Satan had assured him he'd be fine by the time they returned._

* * *

"Rin?" Yukio's voice this time broke Rin out of his thoughts.

"He's…doing alright." Rin said finding his voice. "He woke up but…but we…you should've seen him. He's so sick and it's all because his power is slowly leaving him. He might not make it another year, he's so weak Yukio, so weak. Even now, I can feel his flames leave him, and it hurts that I can't  _do_ anything."

He never spoke louder than a whisper but Yukio could feel how much emotion was conveyed in those words. He didn't know what to do right now. His own father was still imprisoned and he still felt bitter towards him. Once more, no one would think that anyone could hold so much love towards the demon known as Satan but as Yukio gazed upon his cousin, his own heart felt like shattering at the sight of him trying to keep from crying. And even though Yukio didn't see the man himself, he knew that it wouldn't be long until Satan would pass on to wherever it is that demons would go.

"Rin," Yukio spoke just as quietly that Rin had. "I want you to know that, we're all here for you. If, no, when Satan-uncle-fades away, we'll all be here for each other. But he's still around right now and I hope that you all be as happy as you can as until that time. Right now is a time that it seems all the darkness is fading away and as sad as this may be, there will soon be light again."

"I wonder if he'll ever get to see what became of his dream." Rin said, giving a small smile.

"Knowing you, you'll find some way to bring happiness to him." Yukio responded giving his own smile.

Rin shuffled closer to his cousin. "Thanks Yukio. The same goes for you too."

"Thanks."

The two sat together for a little longer before going to join the party. Everyone was happy. The dark times were passing and while there were still some more to get past, they would deal with them when they came and they would do it together.

Slowly and steadily Assiah and Gehenna soon grew to be good friends, demons and humans no longer fighting. One day, Rin brought Satan to Assiah to show his father how his dream became a reality. They had spent that day surrounded by family. And when his days would came to an end they would spend that day together, comforting one another.

However one thing was certain for the future. Whatever it decided to throw at them, they would face it together.


End file.
